Merger
by SailorLover
Summary: Clarke runs away from Camp Jaha and from Lexa, but destiny has other plans that lead Clarke right back into the arms of a certain brunette warrior. Clexa. Post 2x16.
1. Downfall

**Summary:** Clarke runs away from Camp Jaha and from Lexa, but destiny has other plans that lead Clarke right back into the arms of a certain brunette warrior. Clexa. Post 2x16.

 **Rating:** M, violence, language, and sexual content in later chapters.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own The 100 or any of their characters, I am just borrowing them for my (and hopefully your) entertainment.

 **Merger**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Downfall_

 _The last bomb falls in a flash of light. Green, blue, yellow, orange. The blast is horrendous taking out the entire city of New York is an instant but the pressure of the blast extends all around. The neighboring states and the neighboring parts of Canada stand no chance as a wind crashes through sending houses and buildings crumbling to the ground and cars flying through the air._

 _At the end there's nothing left. Not a single building standing in it's entirety, not a single car in one piece, not a single living soul...that can be seen._

 _Underneath the rubble of a large building there's a young girl. Long, brown, wavy hair riddled in curls. Smooth, sweet tanned face. And green eyes that can pierce through souls and leave anyone trembling in their wake._

...

Clarke wakes up with a loud gasp. That dream haunted her nights worse than the memory of burning flesh and crying children. The blonde is not sure when she passed out but she has discovered that this is a normal occurrence in the desert. After hours of walking in the heat she often passes out without even realizing and she has that dream, or dreams along the same time line.

How did Jaha and Murphy do this in search of this mysterious City of Light? Not that she was looking for that place or that she even deserved to find it, but she figured the desert would be a good place to come to terms with everything that happened in the mountain.

There she could burn the way she had burned so many others: the 300 Grounders by the dropship, Finn with a knife in the gut, Grounders and her own people in TonDC, the innocent men, women, and children of Mount Weather.

It is as if nothing can burn her enough to make it even. No amount of betrayals by a green-eyed Commander that had actually captured a piece of her heart, no amount of disappointed looks from Raven, Octavia and Jasper, no amount of burns from sand underneath her feet burning through her leather boots and no amount of sunburns on her face and exposed patches of skin to the scorching sun could ever match up to the burns she had caused.

Bellamy's forgiveness and her mother and Kane's support isn't enough. She needs a just punishment for her crimes. Maybe dying of thirst and heat exhaustion in the desert was the just means.

But then she has these dreams about grand cities being bombed leaving behind a few children as survivors and none else, and she wonders if there's a cause for them. If there's a cause for her.

The men that went with Jaha and returned said that the desert was worse than the forest by far but had an aura of magic to it.

Though it wasn't the magic that attracted her to the place. It was the nasty conditions and the new terrain. The forest reminded her of acid fog and Pauna, and a beautiful, smooth-faced Commander looking at her serenely, the moonlight streaming through the small windows of a cage illuminating her gorgeous features and expressive eyes as she's telling her that she should've left her behind because sacrifices always needed to be made for survival.

In the desert she can burn and hate her for the betrayal which only causes more burn within her because it is for her that she burns where she had once burned for Finn.

Clarke sees a figure in front of her. A tall man clad in Grounder armor but with a cape and clothes of blue decorated with small snowflakes on all the borders. She tells herself it's a mirage and walks away from him.

She left Camp Jaha nearly a month ago and had not seen a single Grounder since, she wouldn't start seeing them in the middle of the desert.

Three more Grounders appear. They look different than the other one. Their armor is nearly covered entirely with white clothes covering every inch of skin leaving only their eyes visible.

Clarke backs away from them and into a broad chest that sends her tumbling down to the sand. "Who are you?" she says her vision blurring as fear does not mix well with dehydration and hunger.

The man in blue says nothing merely stares at her.

She can't make out his features before everything turns black.

...

 _500 children. No adults over the age of 18. The eldest of them range from 14 to 18 and number only to fifty. They were the ones to search through all the land of the Eastern hemisphere and gather the children._

 _There are more in the South that are just as destroyed and alone, living off trees and animals. But they do not speak their language. There's some in the North barely living in the snow and harsh conditions._

 _There's some across the ocean that they cannot reach, but they know about them because of the ones that escaped harm on ships and boats. They travel between the hemispheres bringing news and trade but live solely in their boats._

 _There's 12. 12 groups of children led by teenagers, surviving off their resources however they could._

 _The young girl with the green eyes is in that group that has no resources. They were all from cities where everything was provided for them. Like handed to them on a platter. All the adults of the city abandoned them long ago when the bombs started falling to a tall mountain far away._

 _The eldest of them all and the leader showed them flyers of this survivor bunker built on a dam to protect them from the bombs. They could live there and build a society and stay there until the radiation had passed._

 _A group of one hundred children ventured out to this Mount Weather to join the adults but later a group of scouts found their bodies burned by some sort of yellow fog that left them unrecognizable._

 _The rest of the four hundred needed a resource so they raided cities to try to find supplies. They built cities out of remains and planted all the seeds they could find to try to create a food source._

 _What they didn't expect was in a short time, too short to be normal, to be surrounded by large trees and plants. What were once large cities that people longed to go to, were now thick forests with nooks and cranies that attracted all sorts of animals that were never seen or heard of in any of the old science and history books._

 _Another 150 children died in this effort but soon enough they grew strong. Natural selection had taken place and they were not only surviving and strong, but they became the strongest clan out of the twelve clans._

 _There was the Grass Nation of the south, the Ice Nation of the north, Desert Nation of the west, Boat Nation in the waters to the east, and beyond that there were the Metal Nation, Stone Nation, Sand Nation, Fire Nation, Water Nation, Mountain Nation, and Glass Nation._

 _They were known during development as the Anarchist Nation without their order or even a guarantee of survival, but eventually they became the Tree Nation. The strongest of all the Nations even though their numbers were small._

 _Or in their own language, the_ Trikru _._

...

Clarke awakes with a gasp when a bucket of water splashes her in the face. Though the wake up call was icy she struggled to swallow as much of that water as she could.

The man in blue says something that sounds like Tridgeleslang but is not. The other three Grounders wrapped in the cloth approach her and start handing her a jug of water, and large plates of food.

If Clarke wouldn't have been famished and dying of thirst she would have refused the help but now she doesn't hesitate to take the offered treats and dig in.

"What are you doing here _Skaiprisa_?" The man in blue says.

"You know who I am?" Clarke says in between a mouthful of food.

"You are the only reason your people are still alive right now and the clan alliance still stands," he says.

"What are you talking about?"

"A scout from _Trikru_ checked upon Camp Jaha after seeing the slaughter of Mount Weather's..."

Clarke visibly cringes at the words and feels very suddenly like throwing up.

The man in blue sits across from Clarke and says, "we were right then in assuming this was by your hand?"

Clarke lets her blue eyes fall to the ground to try to stop herself from crying as she nods once.

The man juts his chin up proudly. " _Heda_ said you were representing us after the retreat, you are a hero to all of our clans. You have accomplished our goal."

 _"Jus drain jus draun."_

He nods. "Well the scout checked out Camp Jaha to see if _Heda_ could establish some sort of alliance between our people again."

"I was not there."

He nods. "We assumed you were dead. And when your people abandoned the site and transferred that huge chunk of metal to Mount Weather we feared the worst."

Clarke's head shoots up. "They moved into Mount Weather?"

He nods. "They tore off the door and created a large city out and into the mountain. We could see the fire of the funeral all the way to my clan."

Clarke observes his attire and says, "Ice nation?"

He nods. "I am called Tristan."

"I thought the Ice Nation hated _Trikru."_

 _"_ That was my mother," he says solemnly. "I tried to save that poor girl Costia, not because I knew _Heda_ would kill my mother but because I do not believe in the slaughter of innocents."

"Lex-I mean your Commander," Clarke corrected. "Killed your mother?"

"I was one of the ones who cut her when she was tied to the pole."

Clarke wants to throw up. "I killed the man I loved before they could submit him to that torture."

"Finn," he says with a nod. "It was a risky move _Skaiprisa._ "

"So your Commander," Clarke changes the subject. "Thinks I'm dead?"

"Thought," Tristan says. "After Camp Jaha was moved _Heda_ was convinced they would launch missiles at us for her sacrifice of your people. _Trikru_ started preparing for a battle that they knew they would lose so all the clans united together to fight. In Polis we gathered the best armies of every single clan all around the world."

Clarke gulps and shoots up off the ground, tears slipping out of her eyes and she cries, "They wouldn't attack you! They want peace! Please tell me you didn't attack them!"

"We did not," Tristan says. "The last of the army to arrive was the Boat Nation who had transferred over the nations of the Eastern Hemisphere and your people spotted them arriving while on a hunt. Your second and your peacemaker, Kane were led to Polis by the former _Trikru_ members Octavia and Lincoln and assured _Heda_ that they would not attack them."

"M-my...second, I don't have a second."

"Sure you do," Tristan says. "He led the _Skaikru_ in your absence, the one you sent into the Mountain and freed our people from the inside."

"Bellamy? No he's not my second!"

"You must learn the proper definition of that word _Skaiprisa,_ " Tristan says with a grin. "He is the one who informed us that you left camp not died as we thought and that your people had no intention to enact revenge."

"He's right," Clarke says relaxing and sitting back down across from Tristan. She resumes eating and says, "so Lexa sent you to find me?"

"No _Skaiprisa,_ " Tristan shakes his head. " _Heda_ ordered a large feast to celebrate our alliance and then suggested everyone go back home but the army refuses. They do not trust anyone but you and they watch your people night and day waiting for a reason to attack them."

"But they are no threat."

"They can reestablish the acid fog, and they have guns and missiles," Tristan says. "They are most definitely a threat. So all the generals got together to discuss a solution. _Heda_ ' _s_ deal saved people from every single one of the twelve clans since the Mountain Men captured people on boats too, including my sister, Echo. Every single one of us owes _Heda_ everything for sacrificing her warrior's pride to take that deal. Indra pointed out that you had a connection with _Heda_ saying that she noticed several of the same things happening with her that also happened with Costia's death."

"We had no such connection," Clarke says with a snarl.

Tristan looks shocked for a moment at the reaction but then nods. "Perhaps she is mistaken, we do know however that _Heda_ has been very distant and sad and you are the cause of it. So we decided to split up and find you and bring you back to Polis."

"What if I don't wanna go with you to Polis?"

Tristan motions to the other Grounders who step forward with large maps. Each are maps of Mount Weather but from different angles. Clarke could see rows of X's set into circles and other shapes all around the Mountain completely surrounding it.

"These are the camps of the army set hidden around Mount Weather," Tristan says. "In total over three thousand men. All with arrows pointed at your people, waiting for one little slip up."

"But they're innocent."

"Then you have nothing to worry about and we'll leave you to wander around the desert," Tristan says. "They'll never slip up and after a few months, maybe a year the army will grow tired and head back home."

Tristan stands and the other three Grounders stand and roll up the maps. "Wait, where are you going? What can I possibly do to convince your people?"

"There are many options but I think the most effective will be a merger," Tristan says.

"What is a merger?"

Tristan sighs softly. "These are three of the best warriors of the Desert Nation army, Kallen, Miko, and Leng. You can stay here as long as you like and they'll attend you for whatever you'd like. I'll be leaving tomorrow morning to Polis. If you want to help your people join me, I'll tell you all about the merger then."

 **AN:** _Hey I hope you liked the first chapter of this story, I have several more written but I love feedback. Reviews are one hundred percent welcome, but please no flames, I am a fan of kindness :)_


	2. Building

**Summary:** Clarke runs away from Camp Jaha and from Lexa, but destiny has other plans that lead Clarke right back into the arms of a certain brunette warrior. Clexa. Post 2x16.

 **Rating:** M, violence, language, and sexual content in later chapters.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own The 100 or any of their characters, I am just borrowing them for my (and hopefully your) entertainment.

 **Merger**

 **Chapter 2**

 _Building_

 _The young girl was scared. Her brown hair was tangled in the branches of the tree she was hiding in, with her bow and arrow cranked up against her shoulder. Her green eyes were stinging with tears, sweat, and blood not all of it hers. People below her all wearing the same armor but with different colored capes fighting ruthlessly. Blood coating the trees and spraying the bushes as her people dominated in their terrain._

 _She was a young girl of fifteen now and had seen more death than anyone else her age should've ever seen. On her back she had four brands of the deaths she's caused, but after tonight she would need to add seven more._

 _She had used seven of her twenty arrows and she never misses. She saw her first fighting a group of Ice Nation soldiers taking them down easily as one of their generals watched her back from Desert Nation generals who kept jumping out from the bushes._

 _She kept her bow high even though she knew her first could fight ten men at once without a problem. She was a fearsome woman of dark brown complexion with thick muscles and the agility of a fox. A movement from the south caught her attention and the girl turns to see a Fire Nation general running through a bush slicing through two Grass Nation soldiers, her allies, and fighting one of the Metal Nation soldiers._

 _It was a free for all._

 _Giant armies of a every nation fighting in their forests for the role of_ Heda _. The person who would command all twelve nations and whose soul would live for all eternity transferring to new bodies when their current one expired and would live and die for the good of all their people._

 _The Grass and Tree Nations found a spiritual realm to call the true_ Heda _that would furthermore be tracked to all future ones. That's what brought thousands of soldiers all around the world to this spot._

 _A cry caught the girl's attention and she watched the soldier from the Metal Nation fall to the ground without a head, courtesy of the Ice Nation leader. Both he and the Fire Nation soldier turn to her first, and charge at her while her back is turned._

 _With a wry sigh she thought, "make it 9 brands to add" as she released one arrow with a sharp twang quickly followed by a second._

...

Clarke gasps awake when she hears clamoring outside. Men are speaking and there's a lot of movement. _Tristan is leaving._ Clarke scrambles up quickly and grabs her pack that has a few changes of clothes, her gun and bullets, and a medkit complete with Lincoln's poison remedies.

She hooks it onto her back and rushes out of the tent as Tristan and three other Ice Nation soldiers ride away on large horses.

"Wait!" Clarke cries out making them stop in their tracks.

Tristan motions to the Desert Nation guards who bring forth a black horse. "Coming?"

"Yes," Clarke says walking to the horse and climbing on. "Thank you," she says to the guard she's sure is Kallen before kicking her horse to catch up to Tristan.

"It is a two-day journey _Skaiprisa,_ " Tristan says. "Do you know how to hunt and fight? I know that you were the brains of the whole Mount Weather situation."

"Yes I was," Clarke says. "That's cause I don't know how to fight, hand-to-hand at least. Or hunt."

"Then I shall train you," Tristan says. "With this merger you're doing, fighting skills are highly necessary."

"Why don't you start by telling me about this merger?" Clarke says. "What is it exactly?"

"A spiritual union of two lost souls," Tristan says with a grin. "That is what the common folk and children think. In reality it's a marriage between two leaders to create an alliance and peace within warring clans."

"A marriage?!"

Tristan nods. "When our first _Heda_ was chosen all twelve clans were killing each other left and right and she created this idea of a merger to unite everyone. Since everyone really thought it was two souls united it really did unite all the people as a whole. Marriages occurred between all twelve clan leaders and it stopped the bloodshed for quite a few centuries save for stupid wars between clans. The last of these happened when issues came up with _Heda_ Gregor and my grandfather, which started a war between Ice Nation and all of its allies, and Tree Nation and all of its allies. As you know that ended with _Heda_ Lexa, and now we're living through a time of peace that has never ever been seen before. No clan wars and no more mergers."

"If your _Heda_ found peace without mergers than why would there need to be one now?"

"Because you are not of our people," Tristan says. "You are from the sky and you have everything that those people had when they destroyed the Earth and left it a desolate wasteland. If you knew our history you would understand our mistrust."

"Maybe I do know your history," Clarke says softly.

Tristan studies her for a moment. "What do you mean _Skaiprisa_?"

"You'll think I'm crazy," Clarke says with a shrug.

"You've been having visions about it?" he says with wide eyes.

Clarke rolls her eyes. "Is it like one of your prophecies or something?"

He looks stunned. "Or something."

They don't speak much for the rest of the day. Tristan is lost in thought the entire time and his men who had listened to their conversation mutter too quietly for Clarke to hear in their language but they keep looking at her so she knows they were talking about her.

They reach the edge of the forest by nightfall and Tristan and his men set up camp immediately upon arriving. Tristan speaks to her finally after everything is set and says, " _Skaiprisa_ , this is your tent, feel free to refresh while my men hunt. I will stand guard."

"You plan not to speak to me the rest of the trip?" Clarke says narrowing her eyes at him.

"Apologies _Skaiprisa_ ," he says with a bow. "The news you gave me was surprising. We will speak more on it after dinner."

...

 _"_ Heda _," the toned black woman said looking at the brown-haired girl right in the eyes. "Are you certain these mergers will work?"_

 _"I as the first_ Heda _received all the messages from the spirits and inscribed them on these pallets," she said handing them to her. "Make sure our people know these prophecies and rites and make them part of our way of life."_

 _"_ Heda _..."_

 _"Diondra," she interrupts. "Everyone here remembers our world before the bombs and they still have ingrained in their brains the fascinations of romance. Finding a soulmate in this desolate wasteland of a home is worth more than war. So these mergers will give them that."_

 _"But you do believe in love Alexandria..."_

 _"That will never happen for me in this lifetime Diondra, it is not meant to be," she said hardening her green eyes until they showed no emotion at all._

 _Diondra at that moment saw all the life go out in her eyes and her heart clenched. Diondra was 25 and her now_ Heda _was only 5 when she found her on a scout mission at 15 years old sitting in the remains of what was once New York City. She had taken her under her wing since then and saw her as a daughter._

 _Though Alexandria was 15 now and grown up-of course way too fast-she saw that 5 year old girl robbed from everything she has ever wanted since she saw her parents die in a flash of light._

 _"There's always time for love Alexandria, we'll find a way..."_

 _"No," she snapped cutting Diondra off. "It is destiny."_

 _"D-destiny?"_

 _"Read the third pallet."_

 _Diondra takes the pallet and reads it aloud. "The_ Heda _is destined to be a martyr who sacrifices all for her people. Though reproduction is a possibility true love will never find him or her until the appearance of the bounded one. It is said that the bounded one will fall from the sky, produce a ring of fire, and be the savior of all our people. The bounded one will know of their role by seeing visions in their mind's eye and will join the spirit it has longed for always."_

 _The brunette grabbed her sword and sheathed it behind her back. "Get the pallets to the artisans to remake and send to all clans, I have mergers to officiate."_

 _..._

Clarke opens her eyes and sits up slowly. Tristan is sitting at the entrance of her tent with the three guards sitting behind him. They're all watching her in wonder. "How long was I out?"

"Two hours."

The three guards jump with questions in English all at once.

"Are you the bounded one?"

"You meet the qualifications!"

"Is that why you're merging with _Heda_?"

"Did you..."

"Enough!" Tristan calls lifting a hand to silence them. "You cannot bombard _Skaiprisa_ with questions especially if she's the bounded one."

The three guards bow their heads and call out their apologies. Clarke sighs. She was so tired of being referred to as royalty. She was a damn prisoner to her own people probably sentenced to die if it hadn't been for the 100 project. Nothing about her was royal. And she sure as hell didn't want to marry Lexa because of some legend or whatever the hell. Lexa betrayed her. She was fucking selfish and left her and her people there to die! After she had killed Finn! After she had let that missile kill all those people in TonDC!

No.

She didn't love Lexa, she _hated_ her. She hated her with every ounce of her being.

" _Skaiprisa_ ," Tristan says bowing his head. "I know this is a lot to take in, but you did fall from the sky, and produced a ring of fire, and everyone in all the clans sees you as a savior. You know of the legend now right?"

Clarke nods.

Tristan glances back at his guards who look stunned.

"What?" Clarke says.

" _Skaiprisa_ I am speaking to you in my native tongue," Tristan says. "You understood me."

Clarke's brow furrowed. "No that can't be..."

Tristan and all his guards bow deep into the ground until their foreheads are touching the dirt underneath them.

"No please get up! Stop treating me like royalty!"

Tristan sits up in surprise. "But don't you see _Skaiprisa?_ One of the biggest reasons we all went searching for you is because there was a strong possibility you were the bounded one. The merging of _Heda_ and their bounded one will bring everlasting peace throughout the Earth for all eternity."

"Everlasting peace?" Clarke squeaks.

"For all time," Tristan says with a nod. "We do not want more death."

"How can _I_ be a bringer of peace after I've caused the death of more than 700 people?" Clarke snaps. "You know nothing Tristan! That kind of person cannot be a bringer of peace!"

"Peace comes at the price of getting rid of the ones who disrupt it."

"No! That is unacceptable!" Clarke cries sobbing.

"I am sorry _Skaiprisa_ ," Tristan says softly. "Sorry that you have to suffer through the pains of your choices, but you are a true leader. You bear them so that..."

"Others do not," Clarke says dropping her head in defeat. Maybe this was her punishment. This was the punishment she was to receive for all the damage she caused. Forever tied to a woman she despises.

Clarke raises her head with determination ready to sacrifice herself for a change instead of others. "I will do the merger."

Tristan looks like he's about to explode with happiness. "Striker," he says to one of the guards, "ride ahead to Polis and send word to _Heda._ Tell her we have found the bounded one."

 **AN:** Hey hey thank you all for all the follows and reviews, I will try to respond to as many as possible. Someone talked about how they liked the fact that all the grounders were at peace because he/she was tired of seeing the whole rebelling against Lexa for leaving Mt. Weather as a plotline as if grounders were so bloodthirsty they couldn't appreciate a retreat with their victory and their lives. I am tired of seeing that plotline as well, Lincoln and Lexa and even Nyko prove that grounders fight to survive but they have families and friends and they want peace above all things. Some of the plot in here might be similar to some others I've read around this site, but I'm taking a completely different approach to everything. There's some jumping around into the visions for a few chapters because I love the Grounder society and after learning of Lexa's confirmed return for season 3 by Rothenberg and the fact that he will delve more into the Grounder history I thought I'd give it a try. He said it'd be more dark, but I'm staying more on the lighter side of things with splashes of drama added in. I love reviews so please drop one by, ask me questions, leave me opinions, but please be kind. :)


	3. In The Stars

**Summary:** Clarke runs away from Camp Jaha and from Lexa, but destiny has other plans that lead Clarke right back into the arms of a certain brunette warrior. Clexa. Post 2x16.

 **Rating:** M, violence, language, and sexual content in later chapters.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own The 100 or any of their characters, I am just borrowing them for my (and hopefully your) entertainment.

 **I've been posting every time there's electricity (since I'm currently visiting the Middle East) so I hope I get to continue this daily basis schedule I've got going, but this story has gotten progressively longer because your reviews have encouraged me to keep writing. I am glad you like the story :)**

 **Merger**

 **Chapter 3**

 _In The Stars_

 _The woman was standing at the doorway of their hut in Polis. It had once been a city called Philadelphia and enough of the stone and brick buildings had survived enough to rebuild into the capitol of the Trikru Nation. The entire city is blocked off by large walls but the trees could still be seen all around and in the distance._

 _The woman is blonde with brown eyes and pregnant with a large belly. She was originally from the Desert Nation and merged with_ Heda _to try to maintain peace. Of course everyone knew that their merging was insignificant because the_ Heda _already had a destined partner._

 _The Desert Nation accepted anyways because she was known as undesirable. All desert people were because of the mutations caused by radiations. No one wanted to marry someone with claws for fingers even she was beautiful everywhere else and a fearsome leader of a great nation._

 _At least marrying the_ Heda _would give her somewhat of a better status, especially since she was bearing her child. The first child of the first_ Heda. _Maybe he or she would be the next_ Heda _, or maybe he or she would just be a hero and a savior. All they knew is that that child would be important._

 _She watches her wife sitting on the balcony looking up at the stars like she always does as if she could sense her beloved up in the stars willing them to come down to Earth._

 _"Alexandria," she says stepping onto the balcony. "You know you don't have to avoid me every time you go through_ Calentare _."_

 _Alexandria glances down at the very obvious bulge tenting up the crotch of her pants. "Yes I do. You are with child and it is dangerous."_

 _"Everything is dangerous, the radiation is everywhere," she says. "Just because we've survived in it for thirty years doesn't mean we're immune to it. Now come on, I was an alpha female once, I used to go through this very thing every conception cycle. It's just natural selection at its finest, assuring we can survive."_

 _"When will it be more than just survival Jadei?" Alexandria says looking back to her wife._

 _Jadei glances up at the night sky and knows the answer is there. In the stars._

 _..._

Clarke opens her eyes to voices again. She didn't even realize it was morning already, it feels like she just went to sleep five minutes ago. She groans lazily and gets out of her sleeping bag. She packs it all up then steps out to see Tristan and the guards ready to go.

"Oh shoot why didn't you wake me?"

"It's fine _Skaiprisa,_ our guards will take care of the rest let's ride ahead and get some combat practice," Tristan says.

"I don't want to learn to fight, if I'm the piece to the missing puzzle of peace then I never wanna fight or kill again," Clarke says. "I want to learn your was of healing."

Tristan smiles. "I am not skilled to teach you that but the best reside in Polis. They'd be happy to train you."

"I look forward to it, I could learn to hunt though, but we can save that for lunch time," Clarke says with a grin.

Tristan says, "you are smart, I bet you will be gifted at it."

They moved through the woods silently for a long while until the two guards joined them carrying all the gear and moving their horses quickly to catch up. "Tristan?"

"Yes _Skaiprisa?_ "

"Is your Commander, Lexa, related in some way to the first Commander?"

" _Heda_ Alexandria," Tristan says. "Yes. The position moves down through generations. But that doesn't mean it stayed only in the _Trikru_. The other parent was usually in another clan so there has been a _Heda_ of every single clan, including my own."

"What other clan is Lexa from other than _Trikru_?"

"Grass," he says. "Her father was _Heda_ Manelo who had to continue his father, _Heda_ Gregor's, battle with the Ice Nation. Gregor was from the Ice Nation originally set to marry my grandfather's sister because he wanted _Heda_ to always stay in the Ice Nation. When Gregor fell for Manelo's mother, the leader of the Grass Nation on a trading expedition all hell broke loose. Because the Tree Nation's territory was in between the Ice and Grass Nations they were caught in the crossfire. That's how Manelo met _Heda_ Lexa's mother, Analeya. Analeya was the best _Trikru_ warrior in the whole Nation, if you know Indra, you'd know she was Analeya's second as a young woman."

"That's why she's so protective over Lexa," Clarke mentions. She remembers Gustus, who was just as protective and says, "what about Gustus?"

"Gustus? The one who tried to poison _Heda_?"

"He did it to protect her, it seemed a bit extreme."

Tristan nods. "Typical. He was Analeya's brother."

Clarke's heart lurched. Her brother? That means Lexa killed her own uncle! The thought makes her sick to her stomach.

"Anyways," Tristan continued obliviously. "The battle raged on for years between my mother and _Heda_ Manelo. Analeya hid _Heda_ Lexa in a small village when she was four because my mother started killing people that were close to them. She was cared for by a family that had four children. The eldest, Anya, became her first..."

"Anya? I knew Anya! She told me Lexa was her second but I didn't know their history was that far back," Clarke says. Her heart aches again when she remembers Lexa's face in that tent when she had handed her Anya's braid. The pain she saw in those green eyes made sense now.

"Anya's brothers Halik and Drane later became _Heda_ Lexa's top generals," Tristan says. "Halik was captured by Mount Weather and turned into a reaper. _Heda_ herself had to kill him. And Drane was one of the 300 warriors that attacked your dropship."

Clarke feels like throwing up. Everyone that was close to her she lost. All Clarke wants to do is hate that infuriatingly beautiful brunette but instead her heart aches for her for all the pain she's gone through.

"And the last of the siblings..."

Oh God. Clarke doesn't want to hear this.

"Was Costia."

Clarke drops her head forward and lets out a sob of grief. Tristan looks at her for a long moment without saying a word.

 _That's why she says love is a weakness. Every time she's loved she's lost it all._

" _Heda_ was called to power when she was 15," Tristan says softer than before. "Manelo was killed in battle and Analeya was pulled into a nearby river and never found again."

"Could she have survived that river?"

"No one ever has."

There's silence again that is broken when Tristan's guards catch up to them running full speed on their horses carrying all the gear on their backs.

They still have a long way to go to Polis but Clarke is already anxious. When she first heard about this whole bounded business she was sure it was a punishment but now knowing more about Lexa's past...Indra is all Lexa has, and after the merger, she will be too.

To her it may be a punishment, but to Lexa it's a reward. She feels nauseous. Every nerve in her body remembers vividly the aching pain of Lexa's betrayal and she hates her, she doesn't want her to get a reward! But in her heart she wants to give Lexa that reward in spite of her bitterness because she feels Lexa's pain. Clarke has lost just as much: she lost her own father, her best friend, the respect for her mother, the first person she's ever loved...and her innocence.

 **Review! Catch ya later!**


	4. Beyond Death

**Summary:** Clarke runs away from Camp Jaha and from Lexa, but destiny has other plans that lead Clarke right back into the arms of a certain brunette warrior. Clexa. Post 2x16.

 **Rating:** M, violence, language, and sexual content in later chapters.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own The 100 or any of their characters, I am just borrowing them for my (and hopefully your) entertainment.

Hi friends, here's an update, someone asked me about the scene with Alexandria where she had a bulge in her pants, no she is not a hermaphrodite or a shim. All of that will be explained in a later chapter I hope you'll stick around to read it. Thank you for all the reviews, keep them coming. And I don't mind questions so go ahead and ask away if you review off of guest I'll PM you and if not I'll answer it here the best I can. Enjoy the chap!

 **Merger**

 **Chapter 4**

 _Beyond Death_

 _"This threat," Alexandria said glancing over her shoulder at the young man sharpening his knife. "It's too dangerous for him."_

 _Jadei nodded in agreement but Diondra looked skeptical. "_ Heda _, with all due respect your son is a seasoned warrior of 22 years, he can handle this fight."_

 _"I know he can, but if he dies before fulfilling his role as_ Heda _we'll have another clan war," Alexandria said. "This is the final battle and I am not sure I'll make it out alive."_

 _"Alexandria," Jadei says touching her arm._

 _Alexandria grabbed her hand affectionately and said, "my spirit will always be with you Jadei, even if I die it will transfer over to Salias."_

 _Jadei looked comforted by that but still saddened. "I have to take Salias away from here don't I?"_

 _"Diondra will escort you to your palace in the Desert," Alexandria said._

 _Diondra looked outraged. "And leave you? Alone in the middle of a battle like this?"_

 _"It's an order Diondra, your job is to protect the_ Heda _and Salias will be that_ Heda _," Alexandria said. "I'm also passing a decree so that Salias won't even think of coming to my aide. In the event of the_ Heda _'s death the newly called heir will reside in the home of the other parent for safety."_

 _"That won't stop Salias from running out to help you when he finds out about the deception," Jadei said._

 _"That's why Diondra is there."_

 _Diondra hardened her face. "I will protect him with my life."_

 _"Good, get going to the palace, it's a long journey."_

 _..._

" _Skaiprisa_? Are you well?"

Clarke snaps out of her daydream at the sound of Tristan's voice. "Hm?"

"If you prefer you can stay with Jarg in camp while Angler and I hunt..."

"No no no I just got distracted, teach me how to do it I want to hunt for dinner tonight," Clarke says.

"Ambitious girl," Tristan says.

" _Lida_ ," Angler says from a nearby bush.

"He sees something," Tristan says. "The key _Skaiprisa_ is to not spook your prey. Observe your surroundings before you even move. Know where every single twig is so that you won't step on it."

Of course the deer Angler saw was spooked. So was the boar, the rabbit, and moose they spotted along the way. They finally manage, or rather Clarke finally manages, to get into a bush and observe a small deer eating the grass.

"Keep your sights on the animal and move very slowly," Tristan says as Clarke cocks her gun. "You want to go for the killshot right away, an injured beast is a very dangerous beast."

Angler lifts his bow and arrow but Clarke says, "let me try."

"He's ready just in case, if you miss that deer will be dead before he gets to run," Tristan says.

Clarke aims her gun at the deer's head and fires. The deer bends to eat more grass right when she fires and the bullet grazes the deer's ear.

The deer shrieks and breaks into a run. He gets three steps in before an arrow sticks him right in the heart, killing him instantly.

"If you aim for the head you have to be more patient," Tristan says patting Clarke's shoulder when she looks disheartened. "Make sure the animal's head is still for at least a minute before you fire if not aim for another killshot."

Angler lifts the deer over his shoulder and says, "some hunters also like to disable them first by wounding their limbs so they cannot run."

"That's really smart," Clarke says. "I think I'll try that on my turn."

"Come on, that's a small deer but it should feed all of us," Tristan says. "I bet Jarg is very hungry."

...

"Tristan?" Clarke says as they trot along the path. They've traveled all day without a word and it is starting to get dark.

"I know you must be wary of travel _Skaiprisa_ but we only have two more hours of travel before reaching Polis, we'll set camp in a bit and get to Polis fresh-faced in the morning."

"Can't we just go the two hours? I rather not sleep in a tent tonight."

Tristan smirks. " _Heda's_ bed is much more comfortable I'm sure."

Clarke's face turns bright red as Angler and Jarg chuckle lowly. "Let's just get to Polis tonight."

"Yes _Skaiprisa_."

Clarke doesn't miss the teasing tone in his voice but decides to change the subject. "The first Commander, Alexandria, I had a vision about her decree that each heir must live with their other parent for safety in the event of death."

"The decree stands firm today, it's how we've been able to have a _Heda_ in every single clan," Tristan says.

" _Heda_ Alexandria died in that battle didn't she?"

"Victoriously," Tristan says. "It was the most victorious death in the history of our people. She went right for the leader because she knew it would end the war and her son, Salias would start his reign in peace time. She sacrificed herself but not without taking the leader with her. She was courageous and all _Hedas_ after her strived to live up to her."

"Have any?"

Tristan nods. " _Heda_ Wiley, Salias' grandson led the longest period of peace we've ever seen. 50 years. _Heda_ Blair was the one who overturned the Reapers back into their caves after their first army killed the two consecutive _Hedas_ before her. And of course _Heda_ Lexa. After 100 years of torture from the Mountain Men she freed all our people and recovered all the reapers back to men. She has united the clans in a way no one ever has before. Her great great grandmother, Alexandria would be proud."

Clarke can't help but feel proud of Lexa too even though the bitterness and resentment is there too.

"You are a hero to us because you stopped them from ever being a threat to us ever again."

"I would prefer not to be a hero for killing innocent children."

"Children who would grow up to continue to drain our people to survive and drill through yours," Tristan says. "Children who wouldn't hesitate to use their missiles to avenge their dead parents and families."

Clarke knows that Tristan is right but she doesn't want the justification for what she's done to be so easy. They continue down the path for an hour before Clarke spots a rabbit.

"Hey," Clarke says stopping. "Let me hunt that rabbit for dinner before we continue."

"Are you sure? Rabbits are fast."

"Not faster than a bullet," Clarke says. "I got this."

She climbs off her horse and Jarg accompanies her as she sneaks into the bush where she sees the rabbit go. Jarg, the biggest of her traveling companions, moves with the grace of a ballerina. Clarke hears absolutely nothing from him except for a soft whistle when they reach a clearing where the rabbit is nibbling on some berries.

They both crouch down quietly and Clarke takes out her gun. The rabbit picks the berries from a bush and nibbles them quickly so Clarke aims at her back leg which is a bigger target for her.

She fires and the rabbit flinches as blood immediately soaks its white fur. Clarke aims at the animal's head and fires. Except it's two shots she hears.

Clarke whirls around and sees Jarg on the ground dead, blood pouring out of his temple where the bullet hit him.

"Jarg? What the..."

Another shot rings out and Clarke cries out as the pain shoots through her hand and sends her gun flying away.

Her right hand stings as she crumbles to the ground in agony. A low laugh alerts her to her attacker and she gasps when she immediately recognizes her cold eyes and sandy brown hair.

"You think I wouldn't find you _sky princess_?"

"Emerson."

"You killed my family," Emerson says lifting his gun at her. "You killed my friends. You killed everyone I've ever cared for and loved! And now I will kill you!"

Clarke feels the piercing pain before she hears the shot echoing through the woods. She screams out her pain as the pain spreads out from her abdomen down to her legs.

" _Skaiprisa?_ "

It's Tristan's voice. _Oh no._ "Tristan! Duck! Duck!"

Emerson turns towards the voices with his gun and Clarke sees Tristan quickly jump out of the way as Emerson fires. Angler grunts as the bullet gets him in the chest.

"No! Angler!" Clarke cries.

Emerson fires at him three more times until Angler falls, dead. Clarke wails in grief as Emerson turns towards her and aims the gun at her head. "I should've known those savages could never honor an alliance," he says cocking the gun. "Goodbye Clarke."

She hears a low zip and sees the arrow from above pierce through Emerson's chest. Emerson grunts and staggers back.

Tristan runs out from behind the tree he jumped to earlier and roughly kicks the gun out of Emerson's hand. He growls lowly as he pulls out his dagger.

Clarke's brow furrows. Tristan was to her right and the arrow that hit Emerson came from behind her. He couldn't have fired that arrow. Besides Angler was the one who had the arrows.

So then who shot...

A body jumps in front of Tristan to stop him from killing Emerson, hand raised in a stop gesture. Tristan bows deep and says, " _Heda._ "

Clarke only catches a glimpse of Lexa's smoldering green eyes before her sword is out of its holster and she spins around quickly with an elegant grace.

She says lowly, "no deal," as Emerson's head falls to the ground and rolls away as the rest of his body crumbles down in a heavy heap.

Clarke wants to the throw up. She had just forgotten the smell of blood and now she smells it so strong she can't stop herself from heaving deeply.

Another person is by her side. Striker. The third guard who Tristan had sent to relay the bounded message. He lifts off his shirt and presses it firmly against her stomach wound.

"Getta hewa tu Petra!" Lexa says, but seconds later it automatically translates into English: _Get her to Petra._

Before she was translating it so easily that she barely even realized when Tristan and the guards were speaking their language or English, now there's a delay. That means she's getting weak. Clarke knows this. She's losing too much blood.

"Pressure," Clarke mutters to Striker weakly as Tristan crouches beside her and lifts her up into his arms.

Lexa whistles loudly and in moments the horses are beside them. "I'll ride with her you're too big, just get her on," Lexa says in English this time.

Tristan and Striker lift her onto the horse while applying pressure to the wound and hold the shirt as Lexa climbs on and presses one hand against the shirt. The other one grabs the reigns of the horse as Tristan and Striker mount the other two and lead the forth by the reigns.

Clarke only feels Lexa's hard armor against her back and the horse moving underneath her as her eyes flutter closed into unconsciousness.


	5. Recovery

**Summary:** Clarke runs away from Camp Jaha and from Lexa, but destiny has other plans that lead Clarke right back into the arms of a certain brunette warrior. Clexa. Post 2x16.

 **Rating:** M, violence, language, and sexual content in later chapters.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own The 100 or any of their characters, I am just borrowing them for my (and hopefully your) entertainment.

Hi friends, some of you tried to guess what was gonna happen next and I thought that was very entertaining haha I'm loving the reviews please keep them going it makes me wanna update quickly.

 **Merger**

 **Chapter 5**

 _Recovery_

" _Are you ready for this Lexa?" Anya said in Tridgasleng at a young Lexa behind her with her sword in hand and her bow and arrow strapped to her back._

" _To be a warrior yes," Lexa said. "To be Heda I think so. But to fight the Ice Nation queen? No. Definitely not."_

" _Stop thinking about her as the strongest warrior of us all and think of Costia," Anya said gripping Lexa's shoulder. "She's my sister and the woman you love and if you don't focus she'll suffer the same fate as the others who have been tortured to death by Tristina. And worse she chops off their heads so that their souls can never find peace. We reserve that punishment for the worst of criminals who have committed horrible crimes. Tristina abuses this and we cannot allow her to do this to my sister."_

" _I'm 15 years old Anya," Lexa said. "Tristina already killed my parents and I've been Heda for less than a month and she's already beating me. I don't know what I will do without Costia, it hurts so much to lose her."_

" _We won't lose her!" Anya snapped snarling loudly. "Lexa I have taught you everything I could as my second and now you have to use that training! There's nothing more I can teach you!"_

" _But there's stuff we can teach you."_

 _Lexa and Anya whirled around swords in hand at the low feminine voice. They immediately relaxed as Anya said, "Indra, Gustus."_

 _Lexa ran forward and hugged Gustus firmly around the waist. He caresses her head gently and said, "I'm here child. I'll protect you always."_

" _This is weakness you show Heda," Indra said. "This is what Tristina looks for. She fights dirty and she's not worthy of being a leader. We must eliminate her."_

" _Her son Tristan is more than ready to take over under the terms of our alliance," Gustus said. "So we have to go in there as a united front with our army and punish Tristina publicly."_

" _But to do that you cannot be a young inexperienced child but a Heda!" Indra said. "Love is a weakness. It's time you learned this."_

" _You must learn to create a mask Lexa,"Gustus said. "Even if it hurts never show it on your face."_

" _The Army awaits in the clearing," Indra said. "Thousands from the remaining 11 Nations who want Tristina dead for the crimes she's committed against all of us. The Ice Nation won't stand a chance."_

" _They just need you to lead them," Gustus said gripping her shoulders._

" _You can do this Lexa," Anya said._

 _Lexa took a deep breath and puts on a mask of stone that showed nothing of a scared 15 year old girl. She was the youngest Heda to have been called since Heda Alexandria who was also her same age when called. With her chest raised high and the fear bubbling deep in her stomach Lexa marched head first towards her army._

…

Clarke awoke with a gasp and immediately feels the pain. Everything hurts even though the main focus point was her stomach. She tries to move but strong hands hold her down. "Don't move Clarke."

It's Lexa's voice. Clarke looks at her sitting beside her gently holding her down onto the furs beneath her and many emotions hit her at once. She feels understanding with Lexa knowing her history that has played and replayed in her head since she fell into unconsciousness, but at the same time she remembers the horrible betrayal. "I don't want you to touch me," Clarke snaps.

"I saved your life I can do what I please."

"Sure after you left me to die at the mountain," Clarke says.

"You were outside the mountain Clarke," Lexa says evenly. "I left your people on the inside to die."

"Let go of me," Clarke yells shoving away Lexa's hands only for them to grip onto her more strongly.

"Shof op Clarke and remain still," Lexa says motioning with her chin at the healer who was trying to stitch up her stomach.

She is an elderly woman with kind eyes the same shade as Lexa's.

"This is Petra," Lexa says. "The best healer in all the land. She has spent her entire life learning and healing in all 12 nations, and learned much from your mother's second when we were allied. She removed the bullet and is trying to finish you up."

"Oh," Clarke says looking at the woman. "Sorry."

"She does not speak English or much at all," Lexa says indifferently. "She hasn't spoken in seven years since her son Castian died in battle."

Clarke feels grief for the woman suddenly and more anger at Lexa for being so cold towards her. "I'll stay still, let go of me."

Lexa removes her hands and says, "you do not know my history with her to judge me Clarke."

Clarke looks at her in surprise. How did she know she was mad about that?

"We're bounded remember?" Lexa says. "We can read each other even though you don't want to read me."

"I don't believe in spiritual shit," Clarke says with a scoff. "If there was a God I wouldn't have lived through what I've lived through. I would've never met you."

Clarke sees a look of hurt cross Lexa's features for a moment before the stone mask returns. "If you feel this way why did you agree to a merger and return with Tristan here?"

"For my people," Clarke says with a scoff. "I don't want them to live in worry about hundreds of armies surrounding them and making a mistake that can end in another war. If I can slaughter innocent people for them I can marry you."

The pain on Lexa's face is easily readable this time and Clarke wants to feel proud of her accomplishment but she feels nothing but guilt. She wants to soothe the pain away, kiss those soft puckering lips, and wipe away those tears at the corner of her eyes that she's struggling to keep in. Petra stands and bows to Lexa then hands her a sheet of parchment with writing on it.

"Petra wrote instructions on how to keep your fever down in case I couldn't find another healer, she says you should be fine," Lexa says glancing away from Clarke. No stone mask anymore.

"It's easy just call Nyko he can do it," Clarke says.

"No I'll do it myself."

"I don't want to see you anymore," Clarke says with a snarl. "I want you out of my face."

"Well too bad!" Lexa snaps with a low growl that makes Clarke flinch. "You agreed to this merger publicly! And everyone knows we're bounded. I don't care if you did this for your people or whatever else I will not let you undermine my authority or the beliefs of my people. I will not grant you favors to make this process easier, in my culture when people marry they become property of the other and I fully intend to take what is mine."

Clarke gulps as heat pools in her belly and she locks gazes with the fierce Commander. _No. No. I cannot feel this way! I hate her. I'm supposed to hate her. But I can't. Oh God…I c-can't._

Clarke reaches forward and clasps a hand behind Lexa's neck pulling her down into a heated kiss. Lexa gasps in surprise but immediately melts into the kiss flicking her tongue out to meet Clarke's. Their tongues battle for dominance as Clarke's hand tugs onto Lexa's hair firmly and Lexa grunts deeply in pleasure. It was so entirely different than their first tentative kiss but equally as passionate.

Clarke moans and pulls Lexa closer but Lexa pulls away saying, "you are hot Clarke."

Clarke snorts. "I didn't think Grounders used that term."

"Term? I used no such thing, you are hot," Lexa sits up and grabs the bowl of water with the towel inside. "I must make your skin cool."

Clarke laughs softly already starting to feel a bit delirious. "Oh a fever."

"Yes, what did you think I meant?"


	6. Exploration

**Summary:** Clarke runs away from Camp Jaha and from Lexa, but destiny has other plans that lead Clarke right back into the arms of a certain brunette warrior. Clexa. Post 2x16.

 **Rating:** M, violence, language, and sexual content in later chapters. And now that you've read this far you will have guessed g!p Lexa is coming up. Just a warning in case you wanna stop reading now or just be read to skip over that part since it's hardly the focus of this story.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own The 100 or any of their characters, I am just borrowing them for my (and hopefully your) entertainment.

 **You guys are awesome, I appreciate the follows and favorites and reviews. I got a slightly negative review and it was written so kindly and I appreciate that. I accept constructive criticism as long as it's worded in a nice way since we writers have feelings and all. Questions, criticism, and comments are welcome but remember kindness goes a long way.**

 **Merger**

 **Chapter 6**

 _Exploration_

 _The Ice Nation was a grand city. The snowy path in the middle was coated with blood and lined around the edges with ice nation and Trikru warriors. The ice cabins on either side of the path were eerily quiet and civilians huddled close together inside hoping the warriors who had slaughtered their army would show mercy._

 _Lexa stood in the front of the path in front of a large ice statue of the Ice Queen. She was a tall, large woman of hard features and thick furs that demanded fear from all her subjects. People were executed on a daily basis if they didn't bow to the statue everyday or if they dared say something negative about her._

 _The statue was in front of the large ice castle that housed the ice queen whom Lexa knew was watching the whole scene unfolding in front of her. Indra, Gustus, and Anya stepped beside her weapons raised, bodies full of blood in a show of loyalty. The rest of the army cheered loudly in victory._

 _Ice Nation warriors flanked in from all sides led by Tristan but the Trikru warriors didn't move. Tristan, in front of his own mother, bowed deeply to Lexa and said, "you command us Heda."_

 _The ice nation warriors bowed deeply and waited for instruction._

 _Lexa turned towards the castle and yelled out, "Tristina! Your reign of terror ends today! You will no longer control MY people with fear and kill them whenever you will it. Your son, Tristan, will take over control of this nation along with your daughter, Echo, and they will rule in peace and justice. Together with the rest of the clans we will be a united nation and work to saving our people from the Mountain Men who have killed our people since we came into existence."_

 _People started stepping out of their cabins tentatively and Indra tapped Lexa's shoulder so could see the people getting down on their knees and bowing deeply to show loyalty. All the warriors, Trikru and Ice alike, howled and cheered loudly in support of Lexa._

 _Gustus gripped Lexa's shoulder and said, "well done Lexa. Now command them."_

" _Invade the castle!" Lexa shouted. "Bring the traitor Tristina alive and hang her to a post for execution! Kill anyone who tries to stop you!"_

 _The warriors yelled and charged the castle at full speed knowing the palace guards would fight to the death with them._

" _Heda!"_

 _Lexa turned to Echo who came out of a side door of the castle. "Echo are you alright?" Tristan said worriedly._

" _Fine, but mom is mad she's killing all the prisoners!" Echo said. "I managed to get Costia out but she's injured pretty badly and mom wants to kill her more than anyone else because of her connection to Heda."_

" _Where is she?" Lexa said panicked._

 _Gustus gripped her shoulder as if telling her to remain in control. Lexa took a deep breath and steeled her face as Echo said, "Come this way!"_

 _Gustus, Indra, Anya, Tristan, and Lexa rushed after Echo who led them back though the side door and into a small room where Costia was lying on the ground, bloody from a deep cut on her stomach, beside her was Petra one of the best healers in all the land. Lexa knew she travelled to all twelve clans to learn and treat medicine and that she was the best, but now she had a patient bleeding to death and she was doing nothing._

" _Petra what are you doing?" Echo snarled. "Heal her so we can get her out of here."_

 _Petra lifted her chin. "Apologies princess, but my son Castian is a palace guard and helping this girl will get him killed."_

" _He will die anyways once he faces the large army that's charging the castle," Tristan said. "I will be the new king and I give the orders now. Heal the girl at once!"_

 _Petra's eyes filled with tears as she shook her head. "I cannot betray my son prince, please understand."_

" _I will understand nothing!" Lexa screeched pulling out her sword and losing control of the mask. Gustus and Indra could do nothing now as Lexa's sobs ripped through her body and she placed the sword under Petra's chin. "Heal her or die!"_

" _L-Lexa…n-no."_

 _Lexa froze and looked down at Costia who was barely awake. Anya was crouched beside her gripping her hand and crying. "Costia!"_

" _Lexa, this is not you," Costia said weakly. "Helping me means sacrificing her son. You cannot blame her for this…"_

" _Yes I can and I will! I can't lose you Costia!"_

" _You are strong Lexa," Costia said softly. "Just always remember that I love you and never stop fighting for peace that's all we have ever wanted."_

" _Costia," Lexa sobbed taking a step back from Petra who sighed sadly._

 _Anya kissed Costia's forehead and pulled out a dagger. "Yu gonplei ste odon."_

 _Anya lifts her arm to plunge the dagger into her sister's heart when an arrow zips through the air and strikes Anya in the ribs sending her flying through the air._

 _Before anyone could react a palace guard grips Costia and lifts her up, pressing a blade against her throat._

" _Castian!" Petra cried._

" _Step away from my mother!"_

" _We will not hurt your mother," Tristan said stepping forward as Indra tended to Anya who was grunting in pain. "Castian I beseech you to not be loyal to my mother. Her reign is over. Show your loyalty to me and give us the girl and I promise that your mother will not be harmed."_

" _I will make sure myself that she's safe Castian, I promise," Lexa said softly. "Please, give her to us. Let us give her an honorable death."_

 _Castian looked pensive for a moment but then lowered her sword. He was gently pushing Costia back to Lexa when an ice axe flew out of nowhere and hit Castian right in the head._

 _Petra shrieked in horror as her son fell to the ground dead and Tristina herself appeared at the doorway with a thick sword. "No!" Lexa screamed as Tristina waved the sword in one swift movement and chopped off Costia's head._

" _Costia! No!" Anya screamed as Indra struggled to hold her down._

 _Gustus moved forward and slammed Tristina in the face with the hilt of his sword sending her flying into the wall and her sword sliding away. "Take her to the post!" Tristan growled as Gustus and Echo lifted her up from the ground._

 _They dragged her out into the city where there were loud cheers of victory._

 _Lexa crumbled down to her knees and watched Costia's broken body. Her heart exploded with pain and she couldn't hear Anya's sobs or Petra's wailing as she held her son's dead body in her arms. Lexa turned to Indra who was gently soothing a sobbing Anya and said, "you were right Indra."_

 _Indra and Anya looked at her and she continued, "love is a weakness."_

 _With a stone cold face, Lexa stood up and pointed at Petra. "You! Traitor! This is all your fault! If you would've healed her she would be alive and your son would be too."_

 _Petra let out a sob and said, "Heda, please kill me."_

" _No! I promised your son I wouldn't, you will live in torment with the consequences of your actions and be my healer in Polis," Lexa said. "Pack your things, we leave once Tristina is dead and the dead are burned."_

 _Lexa left her there without a word more, not even daring to look at Costia or at Indra and Anya. She stepped outside where the entire city cheered loudly as if she had actually won, but Lexa didn't feel like she won at all. Tristina was cut up and bleeding, but she kept her hard, wrinkly face up high never showing any pain even though her body trembled with exertion._

 _Tristan and Echo step forward together and cut her arms together but still Tristina showed nothing._

 _Gustus stepped to Lexa and hands her Tristina's sword still coated with Costia's blood. "Stay strong," he said softly._

 _Lexa took the sword and stepped forward as the city cheered in excitement at the impending death of their tyrant. "Yu gonplei ste odon," Lexa said face as stone cold as Tristina's herself. She swiped the ropes that bonded her and she fell onto the snow on her knees. With one hard strike Tristina's head was off, falling into the red-stained snow._

…

Clarke wakes with a gasp and immediately feels a hand soothing her shoulder. Petra is beside her gently dabbing her feverish skin with wet towels and Clarke isn't sure how long she's been unconscious. Hours? Days?

She thinks about her vision. So many things happened. She understood Lexa's resentment towards Petra but understood still the woman's unwillingness to sacrifice her son. If Clarke wasn't willing to sacrifice 44 of her own people for 300 others she could understand why Petra couldn't sacrifice her son. Lexa made a lot more sense to her too. The pain that she saw in Lexa's face when Costia died made her heart ache more than anything she'd ever felt in her whole life even when she watched her dad being floated.

Petra hands her a paper with words in English. "I must attend another patient but Heda has ordered you to stay here. So do I, you are still very weak skaiprisa." Clarke blinks in surprise. _So she does know English. She just doesn't speak._

She thinks about her title as the Sky Princess and cringes. There's so many thing about her situation that she doesn't like. She doesn't want to be treated like royalty when she's far from it. She doesn't like to think that this bounded business could be true because of the visions and the fact that she can suddenly understand Trigedasleng.. There can't be such a deity to make her the bringer of eternal peace and still be dealt the shitty hand she was that turned her from a healer to a mass murderer.

She wonders briefly if the Grounders would brand her 700 something kills on her back like all the other Grounders once she became Lexa's wife.

Lexa's wife. The thought both scared her and excited her. She couldn't deny that many of her nights in the desert were plagued with thoughts of all the things she would do to Lexa, but had the same amount of dreams of ways she wanted to kill Lexa for her betrayal. Just the fact that Lexa had ordered her to stay in the medical tent made her blood boil.

Clarke was never good at taking orders anyways, so she sneaks out the moment Petra leaves. She is feeling a lot stronger but she still pretty sore all over. Her abdomen clenches with pain every time she takes a step but Clarke fights through it.

Polis is a glorious city just as Lexa had described. Giant skyscrapers stand tall, and though they were mostly destroyed and rebuilt with wood and leaves, Clarke imagines that this city was one of the greatest ones in the United States before the knows it was once Philadelphia but she never really saw many pictures of that city. Smaller houses made of wood were built in the small alleyways in between the buildings and Clarke immediately notices that small families live in them and they all do different crafts. One of them has a man and his three children carving and stringing large fishing rods, another has a blacksmith sharpening freshly made swords, and the other one Clarke could see from her point of view there is a woman stretching out grounder clothing on a line that Clarke assumes she had made herself.

Clarke walks closer to the skyscrapers and notices that some of them are soldier headquarters and others are just residential areas for other citizens. Clarke stops in front of a giant building that is made almost entirely of glass, but she could see that it is replaced glass because there are a lot of cracks. The building is the busiest out of all of them so Clarke wants to see what it is. When she steps in she gasps.

The building is a giant market place. The entire middle section that would have divided the building into different floors is completely gone and Clarke could see all the way up to the very top of the building from the ground level. All around the walls there are shops all selling different things from groceries to weapons to artwork that people could reach by climbing large ladders and stairs. On the ground level there are tables and small restaurants. It is like a food court and it's bustling with life. Grounders with their families are walking around and talking animatedly, some of them are eating together on dates or with friends.

Clarke realizes at that moment that Lexa had been right when she said Polis would change the way she looked at Grounders. They aren't all ruthless soldiers who think death is the answer to everything. They are regular people just like her own people, with families and friendships and love. They appreciate social interactions and art.

Lexa had gotten her some grounder clothing so when a grounder woman approaches her it's probably because she doesn't know she isn't one of them. The lady points to Clarke's stomach and says in Trigedasleng, "you must see Petra! You are bleeding!" Clarke glances down at her stomach. It's bleeding, pretty badly.

 _Dang it._ With a sigh Clarke gives the woman an appreciative nod not trusting her knowledge of Trigedasleng to actually try to speak it, and covers her stomach with her jacket as she walks out of the marketplace. She is about to return to the medical hut on the outskirts of all the buildings when she sees a large building that looks like some sort of city hall that has a giant banner on the front that Clarke recognizes as the Commander's seal.

 _Screw the bleeding,_ Clarke decides as she walks over to the building and around the side where there are no guards. Whatever is happening inside is very heated because she could hear Lexa's voice shouting something in Trigedasleng that is too muffled to understand. Clarke slides in easily through one of the back doors surprised it is unguarded. She figures out quickly why, though, when she sees the guards not at their posts but observing the argument that's taking place.

There are several disgruntled generals sitting in a court-like area and one of them is standing in front of all them facing Lexa, obviously the representative. He is a very big man with thick red coats and furs all over that identified him as a general from the Fire Nation.

Lexa looks cold and impassive, very much in her Commander mode. Clarke can't help but find it extremely hot and wants to take Lexa where she is on her throne.

"What are you doing here Sky girl?"

Clarke jumps at the voice that hisses behind her. It hurts her stomach quite a bit and she could feel the blood start to soak her arm going through the jacket she's using to cover her wound. "Indra," Clarke says with a sigh. "I'm sorry I was curious."

"Leave now," Indra says coldly.

Clarke nods in acquiescence and starts walking back to the door when the Fire Nation general yells in Trigedasleng, "we cannot trust that this merger will calm the _Skaikru_ and their missiles. They will not understand our legend and will think we have forced the _skaiprisa_ in someway. We must attack."

"Indra," Clarke says pleadingly.

"Several of the clans want to attack your people," Indra says. "They're scared of the missiles."

"What?"

"Shh," Indra hisses tugging Clarke out of eyesight. "They feel that the Commander's betrayal will make your people retaliate and they think your people might feel this merger is forced or a sacrifice that your people won't take lightly to, and they want to do a preemptive strike."

"They won't retaliate," Clarke insists. "They just wanted to save our people and now that they're back they want to live in peace."

"This is what the Commander is arguing," Indra says. "But the generals say that the alliance is broken now and that the merger will only make things worse."

"I can make a new alliance."

"For what cause? Marriage is not enough."

"I don't know, for peace."

"That is not enough," Indra says shaking her head. "If there is no strong link there is no alliance."

"Then I will make a link," Clarke says stepping towards them.

Indra grips her arm. "Do you have a death wish sky girl?"

"They see me as the leader of the Sky people, and your Commander's fiancé, they won't touch me."

Indra releases Clarke's arm and says, "I will translate for you."

Clarke pauses and looks the dark-skinned woman right in the eyes. "Why are you helping me?"

Indra's face hardens. "Not for you I assure you. Lincoln and Octavia are dear to me."

Clarke nods in understanding. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, there is no guarantee whatever you have to say will work," Indra says taking Clarke's arm and guiding her into the court room.

"There is a link between our people stronger than the merger," Clarke says the moment they stepped into the room.

The Fire Nation general and several others jumped up with swords in hand but Indra's sword is pressed against the Fire Nation general's throat before anyone could even move and Tristan jumps to the front sword at the ready to defend.

"Touch her and die," Indra spits in Trigedasleng.

Lexa is too stunned to move but she orders the generals to stand down. They all back down and Indra pulls her sword away but keeps it out. The Fire Nation general sighs and bows slightly, "apologies _skaiprisa_ you surprised me. I do believe a merger would be enough but your people think differently than ours there needs to be something more than just a legend."

Lexa looks at her with the Commander mask on but her eyes are pleading. It is obvious to Clarke that Lexa is scared for her. With determined eyes she looks the Fire Nation general right in the eyes and says, "Your Commander and I are to be married next week and I plan to invite the leaders of my home here to Polis. We can all sit together and discuss the terms of a new alliance."

Clarke sees the question in Lexa's eyes, but other than that the brunette shows no reaction in her face. Indra is the one who whirls around in surprise and cries out, "What! Next week! We have too many preparations!"

The Fire Nation general looks surprised as he turns to Lexa and says, " _Heda?_ "

Lexa confirms it with a nod. Another general in a cape made of grass says, "I have learned from scouts that the _Skaikru_ value marriage and they have long relationships before commitment. They will believe you're sacrificing yourself for peace and might attack to rescue you."

"He's right," the Fire Nation general says. "We cannot trust…"

"But you can trust me right?"

There's hesitation.

"I will send for them tonight and they'll be here in a few days to talk," Clarke says. "Surely your scouts told you that my people don't attack without talking first right?"

The generals all speak to each other as if deciding. "I will venture out myself with whoever to bring the _Skaikru_ here," Tristan says. "I trust _Skaiprisa_ , and I also trust her second, Bellamy. If they say they will not attack then let's not give them a reason to."

The generals seem to nod in agreement though some still look skeptical. "We will reconvene when the _Skaikru_ arrive," Lexa says. "Please feel free to enjoy Polis as it prepares for the ceremonies."

The generals are still muttering to each other as they leave.

" _Heda,"_ Indra says as they are left completely alone. "Should I prepare everything for the first ceremony?"

"Yes Indra thank you," Lexa says walking to Clarke's side as Indra bows obediently and leaves the room. "And you! Do you have any idea what you've done? You could have been killed."

"I need to protect my people," Clarke says.

"Hm," Lexa says with a frown. "So I AM a sacrifice."

Clarke sighs. "You know it's not like that. I don't even know what the hell you are."

"It is like that," Lexa says. "You want to kill me I'm sure, then you kiss me, and now you want to marry me for your people. I suppose it's a just punishment for my betrayal."

Clarke shakes her head. "No I don't want to use you like that. I would like to. Use you. Hurt you. For what you did to me. But I can't. Because you've already had more pain than I could ever imagine having."

Lexa is quiet for a long moment then she averts her gaze. "What vision did you see?"

"Costia."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry," Clarke says. "That should've never happened. But, love is not a weakness."

When Lexa looks at her with her brow furrowed Clarke continues. "Your love made you so strong. The amazing leader you are now and the peace that you've created and are fighting to keep are all product of your love for her. She told you to fight for peace those were her last words."

Lexa's eyes fill with tears and she says, "thank you for saying that Clarke."

Clarke nods weakly. Suddenly feeling dizzy.

Lexa's face turns stone cold when she sees the blood coating the back of Clarke's arm. "Wha—" She only has time to spot the blood from Clarke's wound before she has to catch Clarke's falling body.

Lexa growls in frustration and lifts Clarke into her arms bridal style. Clarke grunts softly and delicately places a hand on Lexa's chest. "We gotta stop meeting like this."

Lexa looks confused. "What does this mean?"

Clarke just rolls her eyes and chuckles as Lexa carries her away back to the medical hut.

 **Reviews! See you soon!**


	7. Knowledge

**Summary:** Clarke runs away from Camp Jaha and from Lexa, but destiny has other plans that lead Clarke right back into the arms of a certain brunette warrior. Clexa. Post 2x16.

 **Rating:** M, violence, language, and sexual content in later chapters. Appearance of G!P Lexa.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own The 100 or any of their characters, I am just borrowing them for my (and hopefully your) entertainment.

 **Hey guys! Updated a little slower this time, reviews can make it go faster ;) (Yes I'm bribing you, I'm shameless lol) Also just a note, even though this story will have G!P Lexa, it is not in any way a part of the Omegaverse and all that Knotting stuff. I researched it cause I read some fics and ended up with dog porn on my computer -_- a warning would've been nice hah. Anyways, I am not familiar nor into that universe of fanfic, so there will be none of that here. Just a head's up.**

 **Merger**

 **Chapter 7**

 _Knowledge_

"I want my people to know about this," Clarke says as Petra finishes dressing her wound again and leaves the medical hut with a respectful bow towards Lexa.

"They are not going to support you," Lexa says. "I have learned a lot from our alliance, and that is that the sky people are not fond of sacrifice. Based on how you fought to the very last minute to protect Finn regardless of the well-being of your people, and how your mother and Octavia reacted to our knowledge of the bombing of Tondc, and how you preferred to sacrifice 300 people before sacrificing 40 of yours."

Clarke purses her lip. "You're right."

"So maybe the deception should be the same for them," Lexa says. "They don't need to know about the bounding and the alliance the merger forms."

"So we need to act like a real married couple," Clarke says with a nod. "In love."

"It's actually life or death Clarke," Lexa says. "My people will kill yours in an instant if they feel threatened at all."

"So when can I leave to tell my people of the news?"

"Leave?" Lexa says raising an eyebrow. "You almost bled to death again and you want to leave? All the way to Camp Jaha that's now at Mount Weather? That is a day's walk from here?"

"I need my friends and family to know before we start whatever rituals I'm sure you have, I want them to be here," Clarke said.

"Then I will send Indra," Lexa says. "She has dealt with your people before and Octavia and Lincoln can help."

"But it would be better…"

"You are wounded!" Lexa says fiercely. "This is not open for discussion."

"I don't want my people to open fire before Indra even gets there," Clarke says.

"Do you doubt my abilities as tactician?"

Clarke blinks in surprise. "Wha—no!"

"Your people will not open fire on _trikru_ because they don't want another war with us," Lexa says. "Maybe they'll be held at gunpoint but I know that at least Marcus will listen to them. And once they learn that you are here and they are welcome to come live in our city instead of that camp and that they are…"

"Wait…what did you say?"

Lexa looks confused. "That Marcus Kane will listen?"

"No that they are welcome to come live here."

Lexa nods. "It is an offer that is given to all the clans in the alliance. Most clans just make their own villages around Polis, but a lot of them live here in the city. In one place there's over five different languages spoken and members of every single clan as citizens. By you following _trikru_ tradition to marry me, you officially become one of us and by extension your people."

"I have no idea how they will react," Clarke says. "Some of them will love having an official home but a lot of them will hate the idea."

"Then they can stay at Camp Jaha as their clan village," Lexa says. "No one will be forced."

Clarke nods. "Then can we wait until Indra returns before starting the ceremony? Maybe my people will come with her."

"Then I will tell her to take her fastest men and get there faster," Lexa says standing up.

"Hey," Clarke says gently touching Lexa's leg, "When you get back can you tell me about the ceremony?"

"Back? I'm not leaving your side," Lexa says with a scoff. "Last time I left you, you decided to bleed half to death trying to tour the city." She pokes her head out of the hut and calls out to Petra in Trigedasleng.

Lexa sits back down beside Clarke as the woman comes in and nods.

Lexa gives her orders to tell Indra to leave quickly and Petra gives her a bow then leaves the hut. "She went to give my order," Lexa says. "The courting ritual is the hardest part of the whole process."

"Why do I feel like I could die," Clarke says.

"It's a very real possibility," Lexa says with a sigh. "Though I strongly believe in you."

"But the possibility is there?"

Lexa nods. "The first ceremony is called _Brending._ This is when we are branded as each other's mates. It's a life time commitment that if broken is punishable by death."

"Branded?" Clarke says in surprise. "Like animals?"

"You may not like this but by agreeing to this merger you have become my property," Lexa says. "And I yours."

"And you'll take what's yours, I remember," Clarke says blushing slightly. "It's going to hurt isn't it?"

"Very much, which is why you need to recover fully from your wound," Lexa says

Clarke nods in understanding. "What's next?"

"A feast," Lexa says. "You'll meet the citizens in an official capacity. Some of them will ask you questions and give you gifts. You must accept them and offer whatever answers you can."

"That sounds easy."

"It is."

"Next?"

"This is the hardest part," Lexa says. "It's called _Kelenging. Or_ 'Challenge.' This is an open field where anyone who opposes our union or wants to win the affection of one of us can challenge us to a fight. If they have a problem with our union we fight until one of us is kicked out of the ring, and if they want our affections it's a fight to the death."

"Seriously?"

"I will fight anyone who opposes us," Lexa says. "You need not worry."

"But if someone wants your affection I have to fight them right?"

Lexa bites her lip and nods. "But I am sure no one will challenge."

"But what if they do?"

"Then you have to fight."

"And I could die."

"And I'll have to marry the winner."

Clarke's eyes widen. "Seriously?"

"Don't worry, they will be dead before we can get married," Lexa says rolling her eyes.

"Can I use a gun?"

Lexa scoffs. "No! It is hand to hand combat. Only spears, swords, or arrows. Nothing else."

"Wait, if you get killed I'll have to marry that person?" Clarke says.

Lexa gives her a sympathetic look. "I'll try my best not to die."

"Does the ceremony get worse after that?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"If you feel comfortable with it or not."

Clarke raises a brow. "What is it?"

"In the morning we get married by a _trikru_ priest and a _skaikru_ priest," Lexa says. "Then after a grand party we retire to a tent in the middle of the festivities and consummate our marriage."

Clarke's nearly choked on her spit. "In a tent? In the middle of the party?"

Lexa nods. "Where people can either ignore us or listen."

"That's seriously an option? We can't have privacy?"

"After consummation yes we can," Lexa says. "This is not how your people do it yes?"

"Well people consummate their marriages or whatever but in private," Clarke says. "They leave the festivities to what we call a honeymoon, which is like a vacation the couple takes alone where they consummate their marriage and have fun together for like a week before they return and start their life as married couple."

Lexa looks impressed. "I like that tradition. If it is okay with you, I'd like to partake in that tradition as well."

Clarke can't help but smile. "You want to go on a honeymoon with me?"

"You are following our traditions yes? It only seems fair."

"That brings me to my next question," Clarke says.

"Yes?"

"Are we gonna actually consummate our marriage?"

Lexa locks eyes with Clarke showing her emotions in her eyes but not her face as usual. "I told you I will take what's mine Clarke. This might be a sacrifice to you but for me it is real."

"It's real to me too."

Lexa frowns. "You perplex me Clarke."

"I know, I perplex me too," Clarke says with a sigh. "I'm tired now I think I'll sleep."

"I will be here when you wake," Lexa says lying back on the furs, right beside Clarke.

Clarke cuddles into the brunette's bosom surprising her, but Lexa soon gets over her surprise and holds the blonde close as she falls asleep.

…

" _Hello Clarke."_

 _Clarke looked around the room, a small tiny hut. The one belonging to Alexandria, the first Heda._

" _I'm sure you've seen me before yes?"_

 _Clarke nodded at the toned black woman in front of her. "Diondra."_

" _Good you paid attention," Diondra said. "I met with the spiritual leaders after I saw Alexandria get killed in that battle to make sure that you get this message bounded one. She has spent her entire life waiting for you, and every Heda after her will be the same. I know the torment they will all go through because even though they may find companionship and family they will never find completion. I know this will put a lot of pressure on you bounded one but I'm sure you've faced worse ordeals."_

" _How am I supposed to bring peace to all?" Clarke said._

" _Stay with your Heda and never part from her," Diondra said. "You have loyal people who will fight for you, like my great great granddaughter."_

 _Clarke narrowed her eyes. "Indra?"_

" _Sounds right," Diondra said with a smile. "As long as you stick together with your love, peace will come. The only thing I can tell you about what's to come is a prophecy."_

" _Prophecy, of course why I am I not surprised," Clarke scoffed rolling her eyes._

" _When the Heda unites with her bounded one they will fight together the biggest threat they have ever faced, and upon their victory will come about eternal peace."_

" _The biggest threat? Bigger than the Mountain?"_

" _I do not know bounded one," Diondra said. "All I know is that threat goes by the name of Allie."_


	8. A Message

**Summary:** Clarke runs away from Camp Jaha and from Lexa, but destiny has other plans that lead Clarke right back into the arms of a certain brunette warrior. Clexa. Post 2x16.

 **Rating:** M, violence, language, and sexual content in later chapters. Appearance of G!P Lexa.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own The 100 or any of their characters, I am just borrowing them for my (and hopefully your) entertainment.

 **Hi guys, thanks for your reviews and support. To answer one of them, I will make sure to note the differences when Clarke is hearing English and Trigedasleng.**

 **Merger**

 **Chapter 8**

 _A Message_

Abby walks towards the main gate with purpose with Bellamy and Kane flanked on either side of her. When she arrives Octavia and Lincoln are already there, holding up swords alongside the ark guards who all have their weapons up. Abby steps towards the front and directs a steely gaze at Indra and her men. "What do you want?" Abby says.. "Our alliance is over we just want peace. We already told you that even though we live in Mount Weather now we won't attack you."

"I am not here to disrupt the peace," Indra says.

"You brought giant men with you and weapons," Abby says fiercely.

"We always travel with weapons, it's the only way to survive here," Indra says.

"I don't b—"

"Abby," Lincoln says softly. "I believe her."

Abby looks at Lincoln for a moment. He looks relaxed and confident and the grounder had not let them down before. He had shown his loyalty on several occasions and knew the grounder way of life. Octavia relaxes beside him and gives Abby an encouraging nod. "Fine," Abby says. "Then why are you here?"

"Even though we are at times of peace our alliance is not over," Indra says. "There is a link that bonds us together not just as allies in war but as one people."

"You didn't act like we were one people when you left us to die in that mountain," Abby says. Behind her several ark residents agree with loud chattering. Kane glances back and sees that everyone in the entire camp, including the original 100 are gathered behind them right in front of the door to Mount Weather looking at Indra suspiciously.

"My Commander made the decision she saw fit for her people," Indra says. "Tell me if you wouldn't have taken that deal if it had been offered to you."

"I wouldn't have let your people die," Abby says firmly.

"Do all of you feel that way?" Indra calls out to the rest of the camp.

There is muttering all over the camp and Abby sees that only two or three people raise their hands to agree with her but the rest are shaking their heads in denial. Abby glances at Kane who says nothing, just keeps looking straight ahead at Indra. "What is our link then?" Kane says. "I lived with the _trikru_ for a while and I know that alliances are only made when there's a link, like family, friendship, war, hunger."

"You are very perceptive," Indra says. "There is indeed a link. One of yours is to be married next week to one of ours and it is of significance enough to link our clans together."

Lincoln and Octavia glance at each other then at Indra who scoffs. Lincoln steps forward a bit in front of Abby who looks horribly confused. "Significance? The only marriages that are significant are the ones between generals or _Heda._ And the only person of that status here is Clarke so unless she is marrying one of them…"

He trails off as his eyes widen. There is a collective gasp all around the camp and Abby steps forward in anger. "What? Clarke is marrying one of your generals?"

"Which one?" Octavia says. "I didn't see her close with anyone but the Commander and Nyko.."

Indra says nothing. She just looks at Kane who seems to understand. He too had been around the young blonde whenever she was around Lexa and knows that there was a special link between them. He knows that Clarke's disappearance had a lot to do with her heartbreak over Lexa more than sacrificing the lives of the mountain men. After all she didn't go anywhere when she sacrificed the lives of her _friends_ in TonDC. He and her mother were almost victims of that and she didn't go anywhere.

He speaks softly but it was so quiet in the camp that everyone hears him. "The Commander."

"No!" Bellamy says stepping forward with rage. "Clarke wouldn't marry the Commander! She betrayed us!"

"She made her kill Finn!" Raven pipes up from the crowd.

Indra shrugs. "I do not understand your people _skaikru._ I just understand that Clarke is in Polis right now preparing for her wedding to _Heda_ next week and she wants you all to be there."

Voices break out in loud chatter as people discuss the newest news. Some people are obviously displeased calling Clarke a traitor and some of them are spewing romantic stories about impossible love and _Romeo and Juliet._ Abby lifts her arms until the voices quiet down and everyone is listening again. "So our people are linked because of their marriage?"

"Some of the _trikru_ thought that you would retaliate after the betrayal and wanted to do a preemptive strike that's when Clarke stepped forward and revealed her marriage with the Commander," Indra says.

"But she never said anything to me," Abby says. "When did they have a relationship? They haven't even known each other 3 months!"

"She never said anything to anyone Abby," Kane says softly. "I can understand why."

Abby turns to Kane and whispers so that only he and Bellamy could hear her. "What if she just did to prevent that preemptive strike? You know she would sacrifice herself in an instant for us."

"That's what I'm afraid of too," Bellamy says pursing his lip.

"Well there's only one way to find out," Kane says. "We need to see Clarke. She's never been good at hiding her emotions, we'll know if it's a sacrifice or not."

"That's true," Bellamy says. "I agree with Kane, we should go with them."

Abby nods. "Yes, but I'm going with you."

"Abby they need you…"

"Marcus, this is my daughter," Abby says.

"Abby of the Sky People," Indra calls out. "There is more."

Abby turns around furrowing her brow in confusion. "More?"

"Yes more," Lincoln adds with a nod. "A marriage of this importance makes you a 13th clan in our alliance, meaning you will have the same rights and liberties as every one in the _trikru."_

"Rights and liberties?" Abby says.

"What does that mean?" Kane says.

"That means you can live in any _trikru_ city you want including our Capitol, Polis," Indra says. "Our Capital is actually a city not in the forest that has all kinds of comforts that you would need. Most clans just make their own cities but a lot of them like the city and the unity. We have giant building with apartments that each of you can have individually, we have schools, arts that you can all enjoy, more advanced technology that you can improve further. I will admit I was the first one ready to destroy all of you, but now that we've been allies you have earned my respect. I did not agree with _Heda's_ decision to leave you in the mountain, but I am glad now that we are allies again."

"You want us to pack up our things and just go with you to Polis? How do we know this isn't trap?" Abby says.

"Abby," Lincoln says gently. "Chancellor, the only thing I know more than _trikru_ tradition is Indra, and Indra does not extend invitations to people she does not respect."

"It is true," Indra says with a nod. "Regardless of how things ended between our people I have learned to respect the sky people, I think you could be a worthy ally in our alliance. But, nothing here is forced. If you want to stay here or build a society within the forest we will not stop you at all. Come with us to Polis if you so desire."

The entire camp is silent. Everyone is looking to Abby seeking counsel, even though the Chancellor could see that a lot of them, especially the original 100 who are still uncomfortable being in Mount Weather again, want to go. They are being loyal to her and waiting for her command. On one hand she doesn't trust the Grounders as far as she could throw them, but on the other Clarke did for some reason and this could be an opportunity to create a permanent home for them without the memories of the atrocities that happened in this place. What kind of Chancellor would she be if she didn't give her people that chance? Even if it ended up being a trap, it is riskier to refuse and start another war with the Grounders.

"People of the Arc," Abby calls out turning to address her people. "I cannot keep you here because this is not a prison, but at the same time if you decide to leave to Polis you wouldn't be exiled or anything like that. I will be going to Polis because I obviously can't miss my daughter's _wedding_ and members of the council will go with me to determine if we can make an alliance and it is safe for you to move there. My suggestion is to wait until we return with an alliance solid before making a choice, but if you want to leave now you are welcome to join our travel party. Anyone who wants to go with me now pack your things, everyone else work hard to keep our camp safe and you are welcome to leave anytime you please."

There is hesitation all throughout the camp before the bustle broke out. The majority of the original 100, and Octavia and Lincoln move to pack their things, as Abby suspected, but a lot of, their family members do not. A few people outside of the original 100 pack up too but most of them stay put. Three guards, Bellamy, Kane, Abby, Raven, and Wick prepare to travel but they don't pack their things.

At the end only about 50 people pack to leave Camp Jaha and several hundred remain. Indra turns to her men and says in Trigedasleng, "Two of you in the front to watch out for attacks, two in the back to watch our backs. The rest of you spread out between the crowd on all sides."

The men grunt their understanding and move into position as the gates of the camp open and people start walking. "It is a day's walk!" Lincoln calls out, "Please pace yourselves and be careful not to overexert yourselves. Stay hydrated and don't fall behind."

The walk starts in relative silence for a long while. After about an hour of walking Indra slows her horse to trot beside Abby, Bellamy, Kane, Octavia, and Lincoln. "I must inform you of some news," Indra says.

Raven joins them once she hears the woman speak leaving Wick behind for a moment. "News? What news?"

"This is not gossip," Indra says with a scowl. "Your princess, Clarke, she is wounded."

"Wounded?" Abby says in a panicked tone. "How? Who hurt her? Did you…"

"I did not hurt her and neither did any of my people," Indra growls. "The Commander brought her into Polis bleeding heavily from the forest. She said she was attacked by one of the Mountain Men who survived."

"A survivor?" Bellamy says worriedly.

"Do not fret, the Commander killed him," Indra says. "He was the man we captured and Clarke released."

"Emerson!" Bellamy cries.

"That smug bastard," Lincoln growls. "He attacked Clarke in the forest?"

"From what I've been told, the mountain man shot her in the stomach," Indra says. "Tristan, the one leading the front, lost his guards trying to protect her. The Mountain Man intended to shoot her in the head when _Heda_ found them and killed him."

"How is my daughter?" Abby says nearly in tears.

"Abby calm down a bit," Kane says. "Indra said wounded not dead."

"I just…she…but Emerson…he tried to _kill_ her!"

Raven places her hands on Abby's shoulders, still very much connected to the older woman after their time on the arc. Though she and Clarke weren't on the best terms, she hates seeing Abby suffer…and well as much as she tries to hate the blonde she couldn't bring herself to wish her any harm.

" _Heda_ defended her well," Indra says. "Our scouts burned his body later. She had struck him with an arrow first then beheaded him."

Everyone but Lincoln shudders at that. "To behead a person is to trap a person's soul so that they can never be reincarnated. We believe this to be a just punishment for people who murder in cold blood or commit crimes too heinous to forgive."

"Was that murder or revenge?" Octavia says. "Clarke did slaughter his people."

"To save our people Octavia," Bellamy says in annoyance. "He was slaughtering our people and would have slaughtered every single one of us if we hadn't done what we did."

"Maybe we shouldn't talk about this," Kane suggests, always the pacifist. "The situation with the Mountain was unpleasant for everyone, all that matters is that our people are back and that Clarke is okay."

"Marcus is right," Abby says. "Let's just move on from this."

"Clarke evidently did," Bellamy comments.

"There's no time to dwell on all the crap Bellamy," Raven says. "Not when everyone is friggin hostile and we're dying left and right."

Bellamy nods. "You're right. Clarke is smart to move on from this. I'm just…I don't know, I feel like she would have told me about the Commander."

"She didn't tell me either Bellamy and she's my daughter," Abby says.

"Abby, give me a break, you've been trying to block Clarke from the beginning, she had to keep secrets because you kept knocking her down," Octavia says. "I'm not surprised she didn't say anything."

"Maybe I didn't make myself as approachable as I should have," Abby says with a sad sigh.

"There was nothing you could do Abby, we were at war and you just wanted to protect her," Kane says.

"I just want…" Abby groans in frustration. "I just want an explanation."

 **Reviews please! It encourages me to post sooner! By the way I'm almost done writing this story and it's already past like 24 chapters, I'm pretty sure it'll get to 30, so the more reviews the faster the updates. Have a great day!**


	9. Date

**Summary:** Clarke runs away from Camp Jaha and from Lexa, but destiny has other plans that lead Clarke right back into the arms of a certain brunette warrior. Clexa. Post 2x16.

 **Rating:** M, violence, language, and sexual content in later chapters. Appearance of G!P Lexa.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own The 100 or any of their characters, I am just borrowing them for my (and hopefully your) entertainment.

 **Hi guys, thanks for the reviews. Before I start I want to address a guest, I am not a Review Whore for your information, I love to hear from my readers and receive questions and what you would like to see more or less of. Just because a lot of the story is already written doesn't mean I can't add more. I like to involve my readers and be interactive because we're all people here and I'm not here for admiration or ego boosters but to make new friends who have common interests with me. Sometimes my life gets crazy busy and reviews remind me to post because if not I'll forget. It was not necessary for you to review at all, since plenty of people said kind words to me. Like I said if you can't say something nice don't review at all, I am a person with feelings don't forget that.**

 **Merger**

 **Chapter 9**

 _Date_

"Where are you taking me Lexa?" Clarke says as Lexa walks beside her holding her hand to guide her through the throngs of grounders walking in between the large buildings and alleyway huts.

"Petra said you were well enough to start getting some exercise so I thought a walk would be nice," Lexa says with a toothy smile.

Clarke's stomach flutters in response. Her smile is gorgeous and such a rarity. Clarke thinks that perhaps the brunette Commander never smiled for anyone but her. She feels privileged to see it. "Yes but you have an agenda."

Lexa looks confused. "Agenda? What does this mean?"

Clarke snorts. "An agenda. Like a plan."

"I am still not accustomed to your ways."

"Nor I to yours," Clarke says. "So seriously, where are you taking me?"

"To my favorite place," Lexa says.

"What is the history of this city?" Clarke says in wonder as they walk by a beautiful building made of pure brick. "It must have been beautiful before the bombs."

"When my people…" Lexa pauses and gives Clarke's hand a squeeze, "When _our_ people found this city it was pretty much a desolate wasteland with very few building standing and all of them broken. It was a few months after the bombs when the seeds we planted worked and vegetation started growing again, hence our vast forests. There use to be what were called suburbs with houses, and cars, and big shopping centers called malls. Now it is forests and murky bodies of water that are basically just craters filled with water. Polis was the only city in this whole place that was still standing enough for us to try to rebuild it."

"Do you know what city this was before? My visions said it was a place called Philadelphia, but I've never seen pictures of that city."

"I do not know any of the ancient cities," Lexa says with a small shrug. "We just know it was a very big city. Millions must have lived here before the bombs killed them. As you can see we rebuilt the place with materials we found scattered throughout the forest and built little huts in the alleyways to try to fit as many people as possible in this city."

"What is the population here?"

"400 thousand" Lexa says. "In this city alone. There are other cities and thousands of villages like TonDC. This is the largest population."

"That's incredible," Clarke says. "On the Arc population was a big problem. That's why people were executed often. Every crime was a capital crime whether it was for stealing an extra loaf of bread or murdering someone."

Lexa looks at her in surprise. "For stealing a loaf of bread?"

"I'm not exaggerating," Clarke says with a sigh. "My father was floated for trying to tell our people that life support on the ship was failing and we had to try to go down to Earth."

"Isn't that information important?"

"Yes, but the counsel was afraid of mass panic," Clarke says. "Bellamy and Octavia's mom was floated for having a second child, and Octavia was imprisoned for that too."

Lexa raises an eyebrow. "Having a child is blessing."

"Not on a ship where all of our resources are limited. Octavia spent her life living under the floorboards of her home, then in a cell after they killed her mom."

"That is a dreadful way to live."

"Yes, people were floated on a near daily basis."

There is a sort of grim silence in between the women as they walk out of the city into a large meadow where dozens of kids are running around playing. "Clarke?"

"Hm?"

"What is…floated?"

Clarke sighs deeply. "They expel people into space."

Lexa's eyes widen. "Into outer space?"

"They get sucked in and they suffocate slowly," Clarke says. "I'm not sure what happens to their dead bodies after that, I'm sure their bodies get pulled by Earth's gravity and they burn to ash in the atmosphere."

Lexa shakes her head. "What a grueling execution."

"I don't like to think about it."

Lexa locks eyes with her and Clarke thinks she's burning again. "I'm sorry that happened to your father."

"Me too, so many things that happened on the Arc were just…fucked up," Clarke says with a heavy sigh. "If I'm entirely honest it wasn't any less barbaric than here on Earth."

Lexa nods with a soft hum of agreement. "Clarke?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I'm a barbarian?"

"What? No!"

"Your people seemed to think all _trikru_ were nothing but savages," Lexa says.

"Like I said, you changed the way I think about your people," Clarke says. "Besides what grounds do I have to call you savages when I let 250 people die as much as you did and I slaughtered 300 innocent people. If anything _I'm_ a savage."

"We'll be savage together," Lexa says with a small smile.

Clarke smiles back at her fighting the temptation to kiss the taller brunette. They cross the meadow hand in hand Lexa smiling and waving at the children who call out " _Heda! Heda!_ " and wave tiny dolls made of straw. Upon further inspection Clarke realizes that they were dolls of Lexa. The toys have brown hair riddled in braids and a steel uniform with the long cape.

"Oh my God," Clarke says with a chuckle.

Lexa shakes her head. " _I_ didn't make them."

"I didn't realize you had fans," Clarke says.

Lexa shrugs. "It's just hero worship Clarke."

"It worries me."

"Worries you? Are you jealous?" Lexa says.

"No! I—"

"You need not worry Clarke," Lexa says. "I do not desire anyone but you. I've made that clear haven't I?"

"It's not that Lexa," Clarke says shaking her head. "What if your fans challenge me in the ceremony?"

Lexa chuckles. "They won't Clarke. Commanders never marry commoners. Technically they could but that person would be subject to many challenges and would most likely die. You are not a commoner. You were highly respected during the war and now that everyone knows that you single-handedly defeated the mountain men and avenged the blood they wanted you are practically worshipped here."

"I know, I hate it," Clarke says. "I still have nightmares about what I did I don't want to be worshipped for it. How did you guys even find out what happened so fast? I know you sent scouts…"

"Generals are bad keeping news to themselves, everyone in all the clans knows about what happened in Mount Weather after the scouts returned with news," Lexa says.

"Well respected or not I'm still worried about hand to hand combat," Clarke says. "Teach me some tricks to easily take down my opponent."

"If I teach you what will I get in return?"

Clarke chuckles. Lexa is toying with her. It is a side of the brunette Clarke didn't think existed. She smirks, _well two can play that game._ "I'm sure," Clarke says leaning up close so that her breath tickled Lexa's throat. "There are _lots_ of things I could teach you."

If Lexa is affected she doesn't show it at all. Instead she looks Clarke right in the eyes and says, "I am certain I have more experience than you in the area you are referring to."

"How do you know?" Clarke challenges.

"You've never been with a woman, just with Finn," Lexa says. "You told me that remember?"

"I also told you I wasn't ready but things change."

Lexa raises an eyebrow and suddenly she looks really angry. "You slept with a woman? When? Who was it? Where can I find her?"

Clarke can't help but laugh at her. She could literally see the rage pouring out of Lexa. " _Now_ who's jealous?"

Lexa growls. "Yes I am! Who is it? Huh? Octavia? No no, Lincoln would have killed you by now. Raven? Yes Raven! You have been fighting a lot lately and she's attractive and…"

"Stop stop! I'm joking!"

Lexa freezes for a second then sighs. "Clarke!"

"But seriously you think Raven is attractive?"

Lexa snorts. "That is not important right now."

"I'm just trying to understand your taste."

Lexa looks suspicious but then says, "If I answer your questions you answer mine."

"Deal."

"Yes I find Raven attractive," Lexa says. "She is strong and has a very toned body. I like strong women."

"So do you find Octavia attractive as well?"

"Octavia is strong…now," Lexa says. "She had to train hard to become that way, whereas you and Raven were strong from the very beginning. You more so than Raven considering you're the leader by default."

"So not Octavia," Clarke says. "How about Monroe?"

"I could snap her like a twig."

Clarke laughs. "She is more resilient than you think."

"Still."

"One more question," Clarke says. "How about Bellamy?"

Lexa raises an eyebrow. "Is that your way of asking if I'm attracted to men?"

"I don't know about your culture but in mine homosexuality is a big deal, some people frown down upon it, but there is much less discrimination now then there was in the past. With so little of us left and survival at the top of the list of priorities, who we love is not an issue."

"In our culture we do not distinguish between genders," Lexa says. "The spirit of the Commander never does so why should we? Men being with men and women being with women is as common as men being with women. I cannot imagine why anyone would discriminate."

Clarke shrugs. "I don't know. I don't really see anything wrong with it. I have had as many girl crushes as boy ones."

"Bellamy is a formidable mate," Lexa says. "He has proven himself and I'm sure any woman here would go for him, I, however, would not. I have never been attracted to the opposite sex. How about you?"

"Well like I said I have always had crushes for both sexes and I did love Finn…"

"No Bellamy," Lexa says. "You care about him more than the others."

"Bellamy and I went through so many things together and he helped me lead when I got stuck with the responsibility, I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for him," Clarke says.

"So you are attracted to him?"

Clarke smiles and shakes her head. "No Lexa he's like my brother. I can't really imagine him any other way."

Lexa nods in understanding. "Like Gustus."

"He was your uncle," Clarke says.

Lexa cringes. "Visions?"

"No, Tristan told me."

Lexa nods. "I was 15 years old and in charge of thousands of men and women. Gustus became like my father. He trained me after the disaster with the Ice Nation and Costia and he took care of me when people tried to overthrow me."

"He thought we were a threat to you," Clarke says.

Lexa nods. "Any other Commander would have thought you were. But for some reason I knew you weren't. It was in your eyes Clarke. I just knew. I was more surprised than you were when the cup was poisoned. I thought all my instincts were wrong."

"How could you possibly suspect Gustus?" Clarke says. "All the evidence pointed against us."

Lexa sighs deeply. "Killing Gustus was the hardest thing I've ever had to do."

"I'm sorry," Clarke says.

Lexa looks so sad. "I guess I know a bit about how you felt when you killed Finn."

"I at least saved Finn from the pain," Clarke says.

"That is what makes you stronger than Raven," Lexa says. "That is why I fell for you so hard."

Clarke is a bit surprised by the brashness of it. Lexa truly is fearless. Meanwhile it had taken Clarke months to even tell Finn that she loved him too. It wasn't until she had to kill him that she told him. Lexa is definitely overestimating her strength. "So…"

When Clarke trails off Lexa looked at her. "What is it Clarke?"

"What is it exactly you feel for me," Clarke says. "I think we should talk about it if we're gonna get married."

Lexa chuckles and nods. "You think I'm heartless and I'm scared of my emotions but that's not it at all. I am not scared of emotions Clarke, I am scared of what those emotions do to me. With Costia I made stupid decisions, I got careless and it got her killed with no chance to ever be reborn. With Gustus, I hesitated. I felt pain when I killed him. With you I…"

Clarke gently touches Lexa's shoulder and says, "Continue. With me what?"

"I get jealous." Lexa confesses it with a heavy sigh. "I never got jealous with Costia or any other women I've ever been with, but with you…It's cause you are at my level. You are not one of my subordinates, you are my equal and you can leave me at any time without any consequence. The thought of you even liking someone else bothers me so much. I would kill thousands to keep you with me."

Clarke feels the color rush to her cheeks. "T-thanks, but I prefer no more death."

"I can't control it Clarke," Lexa says. "When you teased me earlier I was really ready to kill Raven. And how much you care about Bellamy, even if he is like your brother I still…"

"Lexa," Clarke says stopping and gripping her arms. "Listen to me. You do not need to worry about Bellamy or anyone else. I don't know why you have this hold on me. I should hate you. After everything that happened I should hate you, but I can't."

"That's why you don't want me to even touch you but then you kiss me in the same day?"

"I wanted to do more than kiss you Lexa."

Lexa breathes heavily. "Don't do that to me Clarke."

Clarke grins. "Do what?"

Clarke laughs when Lexa growls. "Don't test my control."

"What if I want to?"

Lexa shakes her head and guides Clarke to a wooden ladder against a giant oak tree. "You are hard to resist."

"Wow! This is the biggest tree I've ever seen in my life."

"Well you were in the sky for most of your life Clarke."

"I know but I have lived in the woods for these past few months and I've never seen one like this."

"This is one of the largest trees around," Lexa says. "We call it _Grantetri._ "

"Wow."

"Come on, climb," Lexa says.

"How high does it go?" Clarke says nervously.

Lexa scoffs. "You jumped off a dam but you're scared of this?"

"It was that or get shot," Clarke says.

"Climb, I won't let anything bad happen to you, I promise," Lexa says with a smile.

Clarke breathes nervously and walks to the ladder. She starts climbing up slowly but Lexa is right behind her and it isn't long before she's climbing faster and more confidently. They are about halfway up when Clarke pauses and says, "How much longer?"

"Just keep going, it's harder to go up than down," Lexa says..

"Well yeah going down would break every bone in my body so…"

"Going down on what?"

Clarke laughs aloud. "Don't make dirty jokes while we're like 50 feet in the air!"

"Dirty jo—what are you talking about?"

Clarke glances down at Lexa who looks confused. _Oh my God she's serious._ "You don't know what going down on someone refers to?"

"Uh…no?"

"It refers to…you know…eating someone out?"

Lexa's face contorts. "Cannibalism?"

Clarke snorts. "No! Like oral sex!"

" _That_ means oral sex?" Lexa says. "Doesn't sound very appealing."

"What do you guys call it?"

"Oral sex."

"I forget that grounders are all about directness," Clarke says. "Don't you have any obscure phrases to describe other things?"

Lexa shakes her head. "I have much to learn Clarke of the sky people."

"Great!" Clarke says cheerfully resuming climbing. "So you teach me some fighting tricks and I teach you our obscure terms that have a bunch of double meanings."

Lexa smirks and says, "And here I thought you were going to teach me more about, 'eating out.'"

 **I'm making you wait for it. Reviews please :) And don't forget kindness goes a long way.**


	10. The View

**Summary:** Clarke runs away from Camp Jaha and from Lexa, but destiny has other plans that lead Clarke right back into the arms of a certain brunette warrior. Clexa. Post 2x16.

 **Rating:** M, violence, language, and sexual content in later chapters. Appearance of G!P Lexa.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own The 100 or any of their characters, I am just borrowing them for my (and hopefully your) entertainment.

 **Hi everyone, trying to post daily, but it'll be hard this week. Guest, Ascott, kindly remove yourself from my readers in this story, since you can't seem to be anything but rude and crass. I have been polite to you and you have not. Another Guest who said that Lexa was too OOC, thank you for the criticism. However, remember that in the 100 every single character is incredibly dynamic and complicated. Clarke wasn't always serious and commanding and stuff, remember when those memories of her and Wells? When there are no worries there's no mask. Lexa's ruthlessness is a mask, in this time period there's peace and Lexa's finally getting the girl. Yes Lexa doesn't ever smile, but we have not seen enough of Lexa to know if with Clarke alone she could smile because she feels safe. Lexa is not weak because of it at all. You'll notice that when in the presence of others, Lexa will not be this way. Stick around and read a few more chapters, then tell me if you think Lexa is still OOC. Thank you for your review :)**

 **Merger**

 **Chapter 10**

 _The View_

"So the vision told you the name Allie?" Lexa says as she cuddles Clarke close to her on the ledge of a large tree house that overlooks a large field of flowers and an ocean beyond.

"Mm hmm," Clarke says dreamily. "Like it wasn't a memory like the other ones where I was watching them like a movie and understanding all the Trigedasleng. I was in the vision talking to the very first Commander's first and most trusted general, Diondra, who I'm sure is a relative of Indra."

"Not surprising since Indra's family has always been close generals and advisors to every _Heda_ ," Lexa says.

Clarke nods. "Diondra said this Allie, or whatever is our biggest threat and after our victory we will have eternal peace."

"We must fight as one people," Lexa says. "When we are married we will be one people and we will defeat this Allie threat together."

"I feel like this Allie threat is worse than the Mountain," Clarke says. "I'm scared Lexa. I don't want more people to die. I don't want _you_ to die. I don't want to have to massacre a bunch of people again to save everyone."

"It'll pass you know," Lexa says. "The nightmares."

Clarke glances at her and realizes she must have woken up last night when they were cuddling together. She doesn't remember though.

"After my first battle," Lexa says. "That you saw..."

"With the Ice Nation."

"I killed hundreds of men," Lexa says. "We were fighting through throngs of soldiers and I was swiping my sword left and right slaughtering everyone who got in my way. I killed people with families and friends and I didn't even know their names nor could I remember their faces."

"That must have been so horrible at such a young age."

Lexa nods. "I had nightmares for months. I saw all the people I killed hunting me like prey, I saw all the men who died for me asking me if it was all worth it, I saw the Ice Nation Queen's head rolling on the ground, and mostly I saw Costia; her death replaying over and over again."

"How did you get over it?"

"I wish there was an easy answer Clarke," Lexa says. "Time heals and you change so that you can make all those deaths honorable and you can avoid needless deaths. I promised myself that I would find solutions without deaths I would take it. That's why I took that deal Clarke. The people I let die in TonDC were plaguing my mind but I knew I had to let that happen, but when Emerson offered me that deal I had to take it."

Clarke sighs deeply. "It's too pretty here to talk about the betrayal."

"I see it as tactics, not betrayal," Lexa says. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you wouldn't have taken the deal if it had been offered to you."

"But we outnumbered them," Clarke says. "We could've taken them down without killing the innocents."

"The innocents who would've died anyways because they needed our blood and marrow to live," Lexa says. "And if they would've managed to grow they would be angry and looking for revenge."

Clarke remains silent.

"I thought of all of that Clarke," Lexa says. "My so-called _army_ was so weak they couldn't even walk and they were already trapped in that room at gunpoint and your people captured and taken away. How could I not have taken that deal?"

Clarke sits up straight and looks at Lexa right in the eyes. "He said that?"

Lexa nods.

"What if he lied?"

"He wasn't," Lexa says. "He had a screen he called a 'camera' and he showed me."

Clarke lowers her eyes and sighs deeply. She hadn't known Lexa's side of the story, she just felt the anger. Her people were already on Level 5 and they would've killed every single Grounder on the inside in an instant. Hundreds of more would've died trying to push through the door and they still wouldn't have been able to get to Level 5 without pulling that lever.

"I'm sorry Lexa."

"No, _I'm_ sorry," Lexa says caressing Clarke's face. "I should have tried to explain more, or sooner."

Clarke leans forward and kisses Lexa's lips gently. "What do you do to me Lexa?"

"I can't answer that Clarke."

"It was a rhetorical question."

"A what?"

"A question that's not meant to be answered."

"Then why did you ask it?"

"Because it confuses me," Clarke says shaking her head. "If your decision had been done by anyone else, even my own mother or Bellamy, I would hate them forever no matter what the reason."

"But me, no?"

"I was justifying you moments after you left and forced Lincoln to go with you," Clarke says shaking her head. "Finn killed 17 people for me and I couldn't even look him in the eyes again until he was tied to that post reverted back to the scared little boy he was when we got here. You let your own people burn in TonDC to protect our mission and you even tried to murder Octavia, my close friend, and I looked you right in the eyes every time and let you kiss me."

Lexa bites her lip then says, "if I remember correctly you kissed me back."

"I know!" Clarke says. "That's the thing! That would have never happened with anyone else, just with you. My upbringing tells me that we should be dating for a long time before marrying you, but I am so excited to marry you next week. It feels like...it feels like..."

"Completion."

Clarke purses her lips and nods.

Lexa touches Clarke's cheek then kisses her lips firmly and passionately. Clarke melts into the kiss as they fall backwards onto the wooden ground, lying side by side.

Their tongues meet in a passionate battle as Lexa brings one of Clarke's legs to drape over her thigh until their fronts were pressed together.

Clarke moans as a shudder wracks her body and her hands slide into Lexa's brown locks. "I want you so much," Clarke breathes as Lexa kisses down her jawline to the creamy skin of her throat.

Lexa growls deeply telling her that the emotion is reciprocated as she gently sucks on her pulse point. Clarke throws her head back and moans dragging her blunt nails down Lexa's back.

"Oh Goddd I think I love you."

They both freeze at Clarke's words and Clarke's eyes widen as Lexa moves her head up to look her in the eyes. Clarke starts stammering but Lexa places a finger on her lips to stop her and says, "I _know_ I love you."

 **Alright, enough fluff, next chapter, on with the story.**


	11. The New Alliance

**Summary:** Clarke runs away from Camp Jaha and from Lexa, but destiny has other plans that lead Clarke right back into the arms of a certain brunette warrior. Clexa. Post 2x16.

 **Rating:** M, violence, language, and sexual content in later chapters. Appearance of G!P Lexa.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own The 100 or any of their characters, I am just borrowing them for my (and hopefully your) entertainment.

 **Hi guys! Thank you for the wonderful reviews and support, I am so glad you're enjoying the story which is the reason ALL of us here right? To read good stories in our favorite fandoms. NoH8.**

 **Merger**

 **Chapter 11**

 _The New Alliance_

It had taken two days for Indra and the Skaikru to arrive in Polis because of the amount of people. In that time Tristan and Lincoln had taught many of the skaikru to hunt, build fires, and set up safe camps. The members of the 100 were happy to be away from Mount Weather and slipped back into their dropship habits much to Abby and Kane's displeasure.

Bellamy had explained to them that they deserved to just be teenagers for a little while and Abby and Kane kept their silence at their wild drinking and strange-berry induced antics. But when they crossed the Polis gates the teenagers resumed their hardened young adult selves and walked behind Abby, Kane, and Bellamy as if they were guards.

Lincoln, the whole time, had taught them about Polis and their ways so they were prepared but still they stayed quiet and let Lincoln lead them and do all the talking.

Indra leads them to a large City Hall where there are generals with all sorts of different attire sitting all around the sides. In the middle there's empty chairs and Lincoln tells them to take a seat but leads Abby, Kane, Bellamy, and Octavia to the front. The five sit down with Lincoln in the middle to translate for them if need be.

Once everyone is seated Indra says something in Trigedasleng and Lexa and Clarke step in from the side arm in arm and walk to the front. Lexa is in full armor with warpaint on her face and Clarke is in a intricately woven Grounder dress that has a red cape on the back the exactly matches Lexa's.

" _Velkum Skaikru_ ," Lexa says.

"She says Welcome," Lincoln murmurs.

In English Lexa continues, "I am sure Indra has informed you of the event that will be starting tonight, however, my generals would like to discuss the terms of our new alliance."

"Chancellor," Clarke says looking at Abby, then to Kane, "Vice-Chancellor. We would like to discuss these terms with you. The Commander and I came up with this based on what they need and what I know we need." she hands them both a piece of parchment.

They read it over in silence.

"You represent _them_ now?" Bellamy says with a snarl.

"No, Lexa represents them, I represent us," Clarke says. "All these generals think you'll launch those missiles at them and with this alliance we can have peace."

"This alliance or this marriage?" he says the word 'marriage' along with finger quotes.

"I love her Bellamy," Clarke says. "I'm marrying her for that reason."

"You are?" Abby says looking up from the paper. "You really love this woman even after she betrayed us?"

Clarke nods. "Yes. I wish I could explain it to you but I can't even explain it to myself. It's just what I feel."

There's murmurs all around the room from the Generals in Trigedasleng, talking about the power of the bounded one and Lincoln's eyes widen.

"What is it?" Octavia says to him.

Clarke looks at Lincoln pleadingly as Lexa says to him in Trigedasleng, "we would like to keep that information to ourselves. You know these people aren't strong believers of cultures and deities."

Lincoln nods submissively then says, "this marriage is real. This is not some ploy to create peace."

"How do you know that?" Abby says.

"I can see that they love each other," Lincoln says.

Octavia eyes him suspiciously with a look that says she'll wring it out of him later.

"They've only known each other for like a month!" Bellamy says.

"Time is no factor," Lexa snaps. "Don't you people see that love does not know time? It cannot be controlled and managed like everything you do in your society."

"But I know Clarke..."

"And Clarke has changed," Kane interrupts Abby. "You knew her. Before her father was floated right before her eyes and she was locked up for committing no crime at all. We sent her down here to die with these kids here. Half of them are dead, and Clarke saw them all die. She is not the same person you knew Abby."

"But Marcus..."

Kane grabs her hands and says, "let's sign this alliance and then you can talk to your daughter alone. Clarke has proven again and again that she is no longer a child, it's time we all start trusting her."

Bellamy sighs. "I know your right Kane, but she's like my sister." He faces Clarke and says, "I care about you Clarke as if you were Octavia. You know I almost killed Adam when she had kissed him and God I would've killed Lincoln if I actually could do that."

"Even though it's annoying as hell," Octavia murmurs shaking her head.

"Adam?" Lincoln says cocking his head. "Who is that?"

Octavia blushes and says, "OH! Nothing! I swear! We'll talk about it later."

Clarke gives Bellamy a smile and says, "I appreciate that Bellamy, I see you as a brother too, but I know what I'm doing okay?"

"If you have an issue with this union Bellamy of the Sky People or anyone else does," Lexa says with a harsh glare. "Feel free to bring it up in the _Kelenging_ part of our ceremony."

"No!" Clarke cries.

"I will!" Bellamy snaps at the same time.

"No Bellamy you don't understand..."

"The terms of this alliance are acceptable," Kane says standing up to try to stop the fighting. "You can teach us to hunt and grow our own food and we can help you with technology. And all of our warriors and guards can train each other."

"Thank you Marcus of the Sky People," Lexa says. "If I may suggest, Chancellor..."

Abby straightens. "Yes?"

"Since you are busy with your camp, Marcus of Sky People can be your high general who deals with the Coalition."

Abby looks at Kane who nods his agreement. "Very well."

"Good," Lexa says turning to the generals. "Drake is this alliance to your satisfaction?"

The Fire Nation general stands and says, "yes _Heda._ "

"Any oppositions?"

The generals murmur to each other then to Drake who turns and says, "no."

"Great, clan leaders please stay, generals prepare for the ceremony tonight," Lexa says. "Indra please take our new citizens to the apartments to choose an abode and brief them on tonight's ceremony and the laws."

 _"_ Yes _Heda_ ," Indra says walking to the group in the back.

"Raven, Wick can you guys stay please?" Clarke says. "Everyone this is the leading group of my people. We used to have a counsel but things are different now. Lincoln and Octavia are Grounders just like you and they are our strongest warriors."

Octavia grins with pride.

"Raven and Wick are in charge of all our technology, they are needed for today's discussion," Clarke says. "And Bellamy was our first leader when we came to Earth without any of our leaders, before even I took charge."

"Marcus Kane is our second-in-command on the ship, and my mother, Abby Griffin is our Chancellor."

The twelve clan leaders nod in acknowledgment. Bellamy points at Tristan and says, "I didn't think you were a clan leader. You took Indra's orders and treated me as an equal."

Tristan nods and says, "you rescued my sister Bellamy of the Sky People, I owe much to you."

"Your sister?"

"She was the Grounder you first talked to when you went into Mount Weather," Tristan says. "She said you promised to come back to her and you did."

"Echo is your sister?" Bellamy says with a grin. "Oh wow, how is she?"

"Recovering really well thanks to you," Tristan says standing to address everyone. "I am Tristan, leader of the Ice Nation."

Beside him Drake stands. "I'm Drake of the Fire Nation."

The next, a slender woman wearing the dessert attire says, "I am Mira of the Desert Nation."

A man in grass clothing says, "I am Leo of the Grass People."

"Luna of the Boat People."

"Gale of the Metal Crew."

"Lida of the Sand Kingdom."

"Hannah of the Water Nation."

"Gorg of the Stone Nation."

"Michelle of the Mountain Crew."

"Belle of the Glass Kingdom."

"And Lexa," Lexa says. "Of the Tree Crew."

"I don't think I can remember all these names," Wick mutters.

"Shh," Raven hisses smacking his arm.

"Throughout your stay here we'll talk about preparations for the winter, which is rough is a lot of our areas," Lexa says. "But today we want to discuss a threat."

"A threat?" Bellamy exclaims. "I thought we made it clear that we're harmless."

"Not you," Lexa says. "A foreign threat."

"I have received information about an unknown threat by the name of Allie," Clarke says. "I don't know much about it, but I know it's worse than the Mountain Men."

"Worse?" Abby says with a gulp.

"Now that we are all one people we can figure this out together," Clarke says. "And before you say it, yes we are trusting Lexa again, but this time not as allies but as members of her own Coalition."

"That means," Lexa says. "That _I_ am your _Heda_ now. My word is law and all of our laws apply to you as well as everyone else in the Coalition. Understood?"

There's hesitation but Kane speaks up before anyone could react, "yes _Heda_."

"We cannot fight an enemy we do not understand so the first step is to get information," Lexa says.

"Since we are all spread out around the globe everyone send out scouts to investigate your entire Nations," Clarke says. "Since Skaikru shares land with Trikru, you will investigate through technological routes."

Raven and Wick nod in understanding.

"All we have is the name 'Allie' so do not hide any information you learn," Lexa says. "Any information you find must be shared to me immediately. Understood?"

"Yes _Heda!_ " all the leaders respond. Lexa looks at Abby firmly who stammers a bit but then also says it, though Clarke can see the defiance in her eyes.

Clarke sighs. _Then she wonders where I get my rebellious streak from._

"Good, you are all dismissed to prepare for the first ceremony, tomorrow we will begin our investigation," Lexa says.

There's a grunt of approval and everyone stands.

"Abby," Lexa says. "If you care to come with us so we can talk?"

"About your relationship? With pleasure, about the alliance? Talk to Marcus I want to do as little with you as possible," Abby says defiantly.

"Mom!"

"Abby please," Marcus says.

Lexa steps down from the stage she was on and stands in front of Abby. "Defiance against the _Heda_ is punishable anywhere from lashings to death so I would be careful if I were you Abby of the Sky People. _Very_ careful."

"Stop enough!" Clarke says stepping in between them. "We need to make peace between you, no more fighting!"

Bellamy scoffs as he walks off saying, "I look forward to this kell-eng-nator thing."

"Bellamy!" Clarke cries but Bellamy is already out the door with Raven and Wick and the other generals. "Damn it! Lincoln please explain it to him don't let him do this."

Lincoln nods, "I will try my best Clarke."

He takes Octavia's hand and guides her out after Bellamy.

"Just stay calm and listen to reason Abby," Kane whispers to Abby. "I'd very much like you alive."

Abby sighs deeply and nods to him as he leaves.

"Come on mom to Lexa's house," Clarke says grabbing Lexa's arm then extends one to Abby.

"Fine, but first," Abby says. "Let me see your wound."

Clarke sighs and nods. She lifts her shirt and watches as her mom goes into doctor mode. "I'm healing well, the stitches are holding."

"Hm yes, whoever did this did a good job," Abby says. "But I see some bruising that I think might be a small bleed. It could be harmless but it could kill you too."

"Kill her?" Lexa cries. "No! Fix her!"

Abby is taken aback by the reaction. In that moment she doesn't see a harsh warrior but a scared young woman. She nods slowly and says,, "I will don't worry. I brought equipment with me. It should be a relatively quick surgery."

"After the ceremony tonight you will do it," Lexa says.

"You don't have to command me to save my daughter."

"Mom please," Clarke says. "She's just worried okay."

"So am I Clarke."

"Just the both of you, no commanding and no back talking, be cordial!" Clarke says. "You are the two women of my life and I need you to get along, for me okay?"

Abby sighs. "Fine Clarke."

Lexa nods her agreement and says, "anything for you."

 **And the tension begins. Thanks for reading, reviews welcome :)**


	12. The First Ceremony

**Summary:** Clarke runs away from Camp Jaha and from Lexa, but destiny has other plans that lead Clarke right back into the arms of a certain brunette warrior. Clexa. Post 2x16.

 **Rating:** M, violence, language, and sexual content in later chapters. Appearance of G!P Lexa.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own The 100 or any of their characters, I am just borrowing them for my (and hopefully your) entertainment.

 **Hello all thank you for the reviews, keep them coming. I'll be traveling all night and tomorrow I will be back in my hometown with regular internet yay!**

 **Merger**

 **Chapter 12**

 _The First Ceremony_

"As mother of my wife you will have a house here in Polis if you want it," Lexa says as they sit at a table in Lexa's living room. Clarke is upstairs being prepped for the first ceremony by some village woman and the other two are left to talk with a firm warning from Clarke to beat the crap out of both of them if they get into another fight.

"And leave my people in Camp Jaha?"

"Every clan leader has several villages, you cannot live at all of them," Lexa says. "I visit my villages often but I live here. I'm extending the same invitation to you. A city of this grand size could use a healer like you and Clarke would like it very much if you were here with her."

"I can send my apprentice Thomas to train your healers," Abby says. "I have to think about whether I want to live here or not."

"That's understandable," Lexa says. "You are a strong leader Abby, but you are often unwilling to compromise and to survive here you must be able to do that. I am certain you and I can reach some sort of agreement."

Abby narrows her eyes. "Is that your way of apologizing to me?"

Lexa scoffs. "I do _not_ apologize."

"I'm not surprised," Abby says with a dry chuckle. "You will be married to my daughter whether I like it or not so I will make a truce with you. I will try to understand."

"And I will try to have patience," Lexa says reaching over to a nearby table and pulling out a scrappy notebook made of several pieces of parchment tied by brown string. "I had this made for you to...facilitate this process. You will find in here all the laws that govern the Coalition as well as each individual clan. When you can, send me a list of your clan laws to send to everyone but be aware that those laws cannot contradict or break any law in the Coalition."

Abby looks surprised. "Wow, that's...really helpful."

"The parchment that is stained green in the back of the book are all of our cultures and beliefs," Lexa says. "Every clan has their own but I put in the Trikru ones because Clarke will soon follow those beliefs."

Abby narrows her eyes. "But will you follow hers?"

Lexa cocks an eyebrow. "I have already. Your tradition states that a suitor must make peace to the parents of their betrothed and make them part of their family. Have I not just done that?"

Abby chuckles softly. "Usually they ask for permission."

"Clarke did not want me to partake in that ritual."

Abby shakes her head. "Of course she didn't."

"I will also need an officiator from your clan that can marry us so we can be married within the laws and cultures of both of our clans," Lexa says. "Clarke assured me you or Marcus can do this because members of the council do this yes?"

"Marcus would be a better choice."

Lexa nods. "I've already sent Indra to ask him. We will also partake in your ritual of a honeymoon."

"A honeymoon? Wow."

"Is that enough to prove that I am open to your culture?"

Abby nods. "I've misjudged you Commander."

Lexa gives her a small smile. "The first of the green parchment pages talks about the Trikru marriage rituals. You should read through it before the ceremony tonight so you won't be surprised."

"S-surprised?" Abby groans. "I have a feeling I won't like this."

Lexa stands and says, "your feeling is correct."

...

The entire city of Polis is gathered in the center square where there is a large feast set up all around them and a fire is in the middle. Kane is standing awkwardly on a small stage by the fire beside Indra who is in very fancy armor that's been polished to perfection.

"Relax Marcus of the Sky People you've been briefed on what to do, stop fretting," Indra says.

"There's a lot of violence and pain in something that's supposed to be a beautiful occasion," Kane says. "It's not something I'm comfortable with."

"The beauty will come later," Indra says. "Beauty is nothing without strength."

The crowd goes dead quiet as a loud horn sounds. The skaikru people are quiet too but looking around frantically not knowing what to expect. Lincoln had explained it to all of them after they got settled into their apartments, but they still look uneasy and Bellamy still pissed off.

Two horses trot through the crowd slowly holding Lexa in fine armor made of pure gold, her hair brushed through and riddled with freshly-made braids, and Clarke in a form-fitting white dress that Clarke had drawn in Skaikru style but hand made by the clothes-makers of Polis in just two days, her hair washed and braided in one eloquent braid decorated with flowers.

"Oh my God," Raven squeals excitedly tapping Octavia's arm. Octavia wants to squeal too but doesn't want to appear weak after being able to return to the Grounders again.

"She looks..." Monty exclaims to Jasper and Miller who nod in agreement without him even finishing the sentence.

"Beautiful," Abby finishes watching her daughter in awe. She is wearing a hand-made red dress Clarke designed for her and Lexa had made, and has tears sliding down her cheeks.

Monroe and a bunch of other girls from the original 100 wave air at Abby's face to stop her tears, but it is Wick who ends up handing her a handkerchief. She smiles kindly at him as Raven moves to hug her close.

"Cheer up bro, you gotta admit she looks beautiful," Octavia says nudging the grumpy Bellamy.

"I'm just worried 'Tavia."

"I know, you were worried about me and now look at me," Octavia says. "I'm happy."

"I never thought you were hooking up with Lincoln as a sacrifice," Bellamy says, then adds with a teasing grin, "you were just being a little ho."

Octavia laughs and smacks Bellamy's arm hard. "Jerk! Look the point is, she looks happy."

Bellamy looks at Clarke who's smiling brightly and shaking the hands of citizens who reach her horse. He has never seen Clarke smile like that. Even around the halls of Ark joking around with Wells without a single care in the world, he had never seen a smile of that brilliance and joy. He sighs dejectedly and says, "she's happy."

"So don't do this _Kelenging_ crap" Octavia says. "Don't ruin that happiness by being dead. I have a lot of faith in you big bro but you don't stand a chance in a hand-to-hand combat against Lexa."

Bellamy smiles sheepishly, like a scorned puppy and says, "Ohh, alright. But this is not over, I still wanna talk to Clarke."

"You are SO stubborn."

"Same as you sis."

"Shh," Lincoln says tapping Bellamy's shoulder. "They're arriving at the stage the ceremony's going to start."

The Skaikru people all quiet down from their wedding excitement and go back to their discomfort because they all know what is to happen next.

Guards help Lexa and Clarke off their horses and onto the stage as the entire square quiets down entirely until only the sound of crickets and cracking flames are heard.

"People of the Trikru and Skaikru," Indra begins loudly, "and Citizens and guests of all other clans of the Coalition, welcome to the Wedding Ceremony of _Heda_ Lexa and _Skaiprisa_ Clarke."

Kane clears his throat nervously and wipes away sweat from his forehead as he reads from the parchment Indra gave him prior to the ceremony. "In this two-day ceremony we will observe both the traditions on the Tree Clan and the Sky Clan alike, as well as the laws of the Coalition so that this marriage can be recognized by all parties."

"This portion of the ceremony, _Brending_ , will unite these two souls in the eyes of the Coalition," Indra says. "The feast following with allow for all citizens to impart gifts and talk to betrothed as is custom for both Trikru and Skaikru."

"In the morning we will have the ceremony of _Kelenging_ ," Kane says struggling with the pronunciation of the foreign word. "This a Tree clan tradition that allows anyone the chance to argue the marriage or win the affections of one of the betrothed. These are fights to surrender or death with the betrothed themselves."

"That same night, after the _Kelenging_ is complete," Indra says. "Will be the consummation ceremony. The betrothed will be married by both of our cultures then retreat to their tent in the center of this square to consummate their bond."

Everyone in the _Skaikru_ murmurs about that, not quite as comfortable with the idea as the Grounders seem to be.

"We will be the officiators of this ceremony," Kane says, "I, Marcus Kane of the Sky People..."

"And I, Indra High General of the _Trikru_..."

"Promise to uphold all the customs and regulations of this ceremony..."

"And let our words be guided by the spirits to unite these two spirits together," Indra finishes.

Everyone in the square cheers loudly as Indra and Kane step off the stage to two buckets containing the two brands. Indra lifts a hand to quiet everyone down as Lexa steps forward and unclasps her armor.

Lexa turns around to face Clarke giving her back to the crowd. Clarke looks beautiful, so much so, Lexa is having a hard time breathing. Lexa can see the nerves in her eyes as she grips her hands reassuringly.

Clarke lets out a nervous breath and gives her future wife a small smile as she removes the armor jacket, leaving her in a thin, white wife beater that is cut in the back to reveal both of her shoulders.

Indra lifts up a brand that is in the shape of willow tree with long branches full of leaves that fall all around the trunk like raindrops. "This is the brand designed by _Skaiprisa_ for _Heda_ Lexa to wear. This brand will mark her as _Skaiprisa's_ property for all eternity even after their spirits have ascended."

Lexa glances over her shoulder at it then looks at Clarke in surprise. "It's a beautiful design."

"I drew it on the walls of my cell on the Ark," Clarke says. "Maybe it was my way of reaching out to you. It means a lot to me and it's an honor that you'll wear it."

Lexa stands up straight, chin up high. "I will wear it with pride."

Indra holds the brand in the flames until the design made of pure metal turns bright red. She walks to Lexa and firmly presses the brand against her bare right shoulder.

Lexa grunts and shuts her eyes as the pain washes through her body, but she dares not show any other signs of pain. Clarke can feel the anguish though, in the way she's squeezing her hands tightly.

Her people are the only ones cringing visibly, all the Grounders have stone cold faces as if it doesn't affect them at all.

When Indra removes the brand Lexa let's out a breath as the square roars with cheers again. Lexa turns to face them then throws her fist up in the air along with a loud yell.

It's a war cry cleverly disguising the anguished pain she must have felt. Clarke can see the design, marked black on her tan skin surrounded by angry dark red all around it.

Indra raises her hand for silence and Clarke gulps nervously. Lexa gives a nod of encouragement as they switch places and turn around. They are facing each other with Clarke's back to the audience, already exposed by design of the dress.

Kane gulps nervously as he lifts the second brand that has the design of a cloud with a sun and moon blended together as one on the inside. He spares Abby a look of apology as he says, "This is the brand designed by Commander Lexa for Clarke Griffin the Sky Princess to wear. This brand will mark her as the Commander's property for all eternity even after their spirits have ascended."

Clarke smiles at the design then says, "every representative of the sky."

"Is still not enough to describe you," Lexa says.

Clarke hears the soft squealing she knows is the girls from the Sky crew and probably some of the boys even though they'd never admit it.

Kane places the brand in the fire and Clarke grips Lexa's hands tightly. "Stay Strong," Lexa says softly in Trigedasleng.

Clarke remembers her vision of Lexa's first battle, Gustus had said those words to her before she killed Tristina, and those were also the last words he said to her before she executed him on the post. It was at that moment that Clarke first saw the girl behind the Commander; that was the moment she loved that girl.

Those words were significant to Lexa, and now they would be significant to her. Clarke keeps her head up high as she hears Kane's approach. She's scared but Lexa's warm hands keep her strong.

Kane presses the brand firmly against her right shoulder sending a jolt of pain through Clarke that she could not handle. A screams rips from her throat as her knees wobble. Lexa holds her up strongly as tears slip down her cheeks.

She barely registers the desperate whimpers from her people that she knows belong to her mother as Kane removes the brand and she falls forward into Lexa's arms.

"I have you," Lexa says softly hugging Clarke close to her chest. Cheers break out throughout the square as Lexa wipes the tears from Clarke's face and turns her around to face the crowd.

"How did you handle that pain barely even making a sound?" Clarke says through gritted teeth as her back burned like a full wildfire.

"I am the Commander Clarke," Lexa says so only she can hear. "I do not have the luxury of pain."

Clarke turns to face Lexa with a sad look.

"Do not pity me Clarke," Lexa says.

"I'm not," Clarke says caressing Lexa's cheek. "I just...I love you."

Lexa smiles and leans in to kiss her. Clarke receives the kiss by wrapping her arms around Lexa's neck.

The crowd goes even more wild. The men hoot loudly showing their pride in their _Heda_ and chanting of their names break out all around.

Abby looks up at Kane who places a hand on her shoulder. "She loves her," he says.

Abby nods. "She loves her."

 **Reviews please! Until next time :)**


	13. The Kelenging

**Summary:** Clarke runs away from Camp Jaha and from Lexa, but destiny has other plans that lead Clarke right back into the arms of a certain brunette warrior. Clexa. Post 2x16.

 **Rating:** M, violence, language, and sexual content in later chapters. Appearance of G!P Lexa.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own The 100 or any of their characters, I am just borrowing them for my (and hopefully your) entertainment.

 **Hi everyone, sorry for the delay I spent the entire week in the hospital cause people just can't survive without kidneys so the docs had to fix some things. I'm doing okay now, just recovering from the surgery, however, my other kidney needs fixing too so I may not be as prompt with updates. Bear with me. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, they were a joy to read while bed-ridden with tubes all over the place. (Also I'm like 25 so having kidney problems really sucks)**

 **Merger**

 **Chapter 13**

 _The Kelenging_

The night had been festive to say the least. Clarke had hoped to finish early to practice the sword tricks Lexa had taught her before her mom did the surgery for that bleed she had, but that had not been possible. Hundreds of gifts had been made for them, and generals from all over had questions about them visiting their lands as everyone had been waiting for the bounded one to appear, and of course all the leaders were offering their capitals as honeymoon sites for them to go to, AND plus every single member of the Skaikru wanted to talk to Clarke.

Clarke had been surprised at Octavia and Jasper. Octavia was mad at her for the TonDC thing and Jasper was mad about Maya. She didn't think they would both hug her and be genuinely happy to see her. Talking to Raven had been great, the brunette had healed much after Finn and Wick was good for her. She was also glad to know that Bellamy had changed his mind about fighting in the _Kelenging_ and that both her mom and Kane were in a better place about the marriage.

It is very late by the time they reach Lexa's large house where Abby and Petra are waiting for them.

"I know it's late but I'd like to fix that bleed before the _Kelenging_ ," Abby says as they arrive. "I don't want anything to agitate it."

"But will I be able to recover well from surgery to fight tomorrow?"

"Rest assured Clarke that no one will challenge you," Lexa says with a grin.

Clarke turns to her. "What did you do?"

"Nothing," Lexa says with a shrug. "I might have spread a rumor that if anyone dares challenge you for my affection that I would kill them by noon."

Clarke laughs. "Oh my God! And here I am stressing out..."

"A little pressure is good," Lexa says with a teasing grin dodging a swat to her arm. "Petra is here with salve for our burns, and Abby do what you need to do."

Clarke sighs in relief and gently caresses Lexa's face. "Thank you Lex."

Lexa smiles at the nickname and says, "Petra will tend to your burn before surgery."

Clarke nods and follows Petra into the house. Abby mouthes a 'thank you' to Lexa then follows them inside.

The salve is very soothing, a concoction Petra made during her rotation in the Glass Kingdom, and almost instantly after application the burning sensation goes away.

"Amazing," Abby says. "What is in that?"

"Petra doesn't speak," Lexa says. "But she learned and practiced medicine in all 12 nations. She wrote everything she learned in a book, but it's in Trigedasleng, I'll have it translated for you."

"Oh no that's not necessary..."

"It is, her techniques have saved people on the brink of death and so have yours," Lexa says. "Consider it a part of the alliance."

"What is that you're drinking Clarke?" Abby says as the blonde drinks something from a mug Petra handed.

"It's a medicine to put her to sleep for a few hours for you to do the surgery," Lexa says. "And for her not to feel this salve. It will heal the burn quickly and it's quite painful."

"What about you?" Abby says.

"I cannot impair my senses," Lexa says with a small shrug.

"No, Lexa that's not..." Clarke yawns tiredly as she lies back on the bed. "Fair."

Within seconds Clarke is snoring and Abby laughs. "Wow, that's faster than anesthesia."

"Yes, she will feel nothing," Lexa says.

"Okay I get that you can't lose your senses but will you allow me to give you a painkiller? I won't make you sleep or anything, it'll ease the pain."

Lexa eyes her suspiciously.

"It'll make you sleepy only, I promise it's safe," Abby says. "Take it as my token of trust."

"After Clarke's surgery," Lexa says.

Abby nods and gets her materials. Lexa says something to Petra in Trigedasleng and Petra nods.

"She'll stay to assist."

...

About an hour into the surgery Abby notices the signs of distress on Lexa. The pain the younger woman was feeling must have been great but Abby could do nothing because she was wrist-deep in her daughter's belly pinching a minuscule bleed in her intestine.

Three hours later Clarke was all stitched up and Lexa was covered in sweat from her pain. She didn't protest or complain when Abby guided her to lay beside Clarke and injected the pain killer into her arm.

Now an hour after the injection, Lexa's body finally relaxes and she's falling asleep.

"If you want to go that's fine," Abby says to Petra. "I'll stay here."

Lexa yawns and says, "she doesn't speak Eng..."

"No I'll stay."

Lexa's head snaps towards Petra in surprise.

"She's my _Heda_ ," Petra says never breaking eye contact with Lexa. "She let my son be remembered with honor instead of betrayal like everyone else in that war. She kept his promise to him even though I was the traitor and I was the one who deserved death."

Abby just watches in awe as the old healer caresses Lexa's head gently like a mother and Lexa's eyes fill with emotion. Maybe it's the pain killers, or maybe Lexa never had a mother and this woman is the closest thing she has.

"Y-you betrayed me," Lexa says softly closing her eyes with a pain that Abby knows is not her wound because her pain killers are very effective.

"I know, I'm sorry _Heda_ , I'm sorry," Petra says. "And these past seven years you tried to treat me with indifference and punish me for what I did but instead you've showed me mercy and kindness."

"That's because she can't be any other way."

Everyone's attention focuses to Clarke who watching them with droopy eyes.

"The worse things she's ever done for the sake of her people she does with a heavy heart because she feels for them," Clarke says. She turns to Abby and says, "leaving us at the mountain was also like ripping out her heart. I understand that now, and I didn't before. I just felt angry."

"Don't tell anyone that though," Lexa says. "They cannot think me weak."

Clarke scoffs but Abby speaks before her daughter can respond. "That's exactly what makes you strong Lexa. You can go against your emotions to do what is necessary to keep your people alive and bring them peace. Even Clarke could do that too and so can Bellamy because they pulled that lever even though they knew the consequences. I would've never been able to take that deal or pull that lever and we would've all been dead. I said before that my daughter is too young to lead but in a few months she has been a better leader and person than I could ever dream of being."

"Ah mom," Clarke says gripping her hand.

"And you Lexa, I went from hating you yesterday to appreciating you today," Abby says. "You are the opposite of everything I thought a Grounder would be, and I can't believe I'm saying this, but I support your relationship with my daughter."

...

The morning brings a lot of excitement to Polis. Whatever things Petra makes them drink has both women up and about as if the night before there had been no invasive surgery and the smell of burnt flesh. Lexa dresses in her golden armor and loads up on daggers and swords. Clarke is in armor too, but hers is white gold. Indra loads her up with weapons that make Abby feel a bit queasy and Bellamy doesn't stop talking about aiming for jugular veins because Grounders are big and strong and fast so she needs to fight smart.

They arrive at the town square where there is a large circle painted on the ground and all the citizens are sitting on wooden bleachers all around the circle.

Clarke spots her people sitting all on one bleachers holding up large posters that said "Clexa."

Clarke can't help but snort her laughter. "Clarke?" Lexa says as they walk arm-in-arm to the two thrones in front of the circle.

"Yeah?"

"What's a Clexa?"

Clarke laughs aloud. "My people are stupid don't pay attention to them. Basically they combined our names together because we're a couple we've become one."

Lexa grins and says, "that's actually really clever. What do you call Lincoln and Octavia? They are also a couple."

"Linctavia."

Lexa makes a face. "I like ours better."

Clarke laughs loudly as they arrive to the thrones and the crowd goes wild. They sit together as Kane and Indra step to the center of the circle.

Everyone quiets down as Indra raises an arm. "Welcome to the _Kelenging_ , this is when the betrothed will fight for their love before their ceremonies tonight."

"The first round will be for anyone who believes that this marriage should not take place," Kane says. "This is not for their affections but because you oppose this union. This fight will be until one of the fighters gets knocked out of the circle."

"Or death, whichever one comes first," Indra says. "We take volunteers now."

The entire square is silent until a hand raises up and Clarke groans when she sees that it is Bellamy. "Damn it that stubborn idiot!" Clarke says noticing that Lincoln shakes his head and Octavia looks at Bellamy disbelievingly.

Bellamy stands and says, "I'm sorry Clarke, she has to prove you're worthy to her, it's my duty as your brother and friend."

"Bellamy I already told you," Clarke says.

"But she hasn't."

Lexa stands from her throne, green eyes fierce like a tiger as she steps towards the circle. She glances back at Clarke and says, "he means much to you Clarke, I will spare his life."

That statement said a million things to Clarke. After the whole talk about jealousy they had, Clarke knows this is hard for Lexa because for some reason Bellamy is a threat to her. It's a good thing she didn't tell Lexa about the dropship days when her friends would tease them and call them Bellarke.

Bellamy steps forward with a sword Indra hands him and meets Lexa in the middle.

Lexa takes her sword out and lowers into a deep stance as the audience starts the rumble with excitement.

Bellamy strikes first, swinging his sword hard right at Lexa's head. Lexa dodges it easily and swings her own sword at his side. He jumps out of the way barely in time and holds his sword firm to meet Lexa's that hits his with a loud twang.

The crowd is hooting and hollering loudly, everyone is shouting _'Heda'_ and the clanging of swords grow louder.

Bellamy is sweating bullets. Lexa's sword cut him in several places and the only thing Lexa has a scratch on her arm from where he had managed to slash her. She also looks pristine, not a drip of sweat on her body.

Bellamy backs away in surprise realizing that the Commander was going easy on him. At any other time she would have killed him instantly, but he realizes she's sparing him for Clarke. _She loves Clarke._

A foot to the chest brings him out of his daze and sends him hurtling to the ground. He gets on his hands and knees coughing as the wind had gotten kicked out of him. Lexa is standing beside him with her sword and Bellamy knows this is the moment of truth, she could kill him now without any resistance, but instead Lexa crouches down beside him and says, "is this proof enough?"

Bellamy laughs wryly as Lexa places a hand on his arm and shoves him hard sending him flying out of the circle.

The square erupts with cheers and Lexa offers a hand to Bellamy. He takes it and stands with a painful groan. They shake hands firmly and Lexa can see the acceptance in the young man's eyes.

" _Heda_ has defended her marriage!" Indra says as everyone quiets down. "Any other challengers?"

When there is silence, Kane steps forward and says, "the next round will be for the affection of one of the betrothed. These are fights to the death."

"Round 2 is for the _Skaiprisa_ ," Indra says. "They are to fight _Heda_ Lexa. And if they win they marry _Skaiprisa_ tonight. Volunteers?"

A young man raises his hand. Lexa cocks an eyebrow at him. He's a young warrior, very attractive. She glances at Clarke who looks surprised.

"Do you know him?"

"Not really, he talked to me once in TonDC to ask me to patrol with him," Clarke says. "I didn't know he was interested in me like that."

Lexa growls deeply. "That's a courting ritual Clarke. You ask people to patrol with you and when you're off alone you don't actually do any patrolling."

Clarke's face flushes red. "What? Oh my God!"

"Fear not I'll take care of him," Lexa says standing up.

"Be careful please," Clarke cries.

Lexa steps into the circle as the young man approaches. "I am Charles," he says. "I attempted to court _Skaiprisa_ before and she rejected me."

"And now you will die," Lexa says pulling out her sword.

Charles only shows fear for a brief second before pulling out his sword. Clarke did not expect someone to actually challenge Lexa to the death. She can see the Grounders all around looking at Charles viciously and muttering, _"Natrona_ ," which Clarke knows to mean 'Traitor.'

Clarke gulps in fear at the thought of the next round where people could challenge her. If Charles is willing to be a traitor and fight Lexa head on, couldn't someone risk being murdered by noon to challenge her?

A clang brings her back and she sees Lexa dodge a swipe of the sword to her arm. Swords clang again and they push hard against each other.

Charles swipes Lexa's feet and she hits the floor with a thud. Clarke gasps as he turns his sword and tries to impale her abdomen.

Lexa rolls out of the way and the sword impales the dirt with a loud thud. Lexa kicks his hip from the ground and sends him to the ground.

She stands quickly and swings his sword at him but he is fast and dodges it with a backwards somersault that puts him on his feet again.

"Son of a bitch," Clarke whimpers nervously. Kane is beside her then grabbing her forearm in support.

Charles is disarmed but with one kick Lexa's sword is flying out of her hand. Lexa blocks a punch to the face and delivers a hard blow to his. Everyone hears the deafening crack of his nose breaking and he stumbles back blood dripping down his face.

Cheers erupt all around as Lexa moves forward and gives him a round house kick to the jaw that sends him flying to the ground.

Lexa approaches his fallen body reaching for the dagger on her belt when Charles moves suddenly swiping at Lexa with a dagger.

"Lexa!" Clarke cries as he slashes deep into Lexa's thigh.

The audience grows loud with worry as Lexa falls to the ground and Charles straddles her hips ready to plunge the knife into Lexa's heart.

Lexa catches his wrist on the way down and the strength battle begins. Both their arms tremble with effort as Charles pushes the dagger closer to Lexa's chest and she pushes him away.

The square is bustling with worry and fear and Clarke feels like her heart is about to explode. She can't lose Lexa. She can't have yet another love die for her.

"Lexa please!" Clarke screams.

With a loud cry Lexa twists Charles wrist, snapping it with a crack and sending the young man into a fit of painful howl. Lexa bucks her hips to throw Charles off of him, then grabbing his own dagger she plunges it deep into Charles' stomach. He croaks in pain and the square becomes deadly quiet.

Lexa pushes him to lie on the ground, plunging the knife in deeper. " _Yu gonplei ste odon,_ " Lexa says pushing the knife all the way in until Charles grunts and his eyes remain open in death.

She removes the bloody dagger and the square erupts in cheers. Lexa doesn't revel in the cheers like previous times. Instead she closes Charles' eyes and says to him in Trigedasleng, "you would've been an amazing warrior."

She leaves the bloody knife beside him and limps back to her throne picking up her sword along the way. Petra is there with some salve and bands as a few guards pick up Charles' body and take him away.

Clarke grips Lexa's neck the moment she returns and pulls her into a fierce kiss. Lexa grunts and grips Clarke's hips with intensity, still humming with adrenaline from the fight.

The roar of the crowd is deafening and when Clarke breaks the kiss Lexa actually moans creating a heat in the pit of Clarke's stomach that makes her tremble.

"Thank God you're okay," Clarke says moving to help Lexa sit.

Petra lifts up Lexa's pant leg and Clarke gasps at the gash, it's deep and probably very painful. She applied the salve gently as some women with towels started wiping the blood and sweat off Lexa's face and arms.

"This is the final round of the _Kelenging_ ," Kane says quieting the audience down. "This is to win the affections of Commander Lexa in a fight to the death against Clarke Griffin of the Sky People."

"We take challengers now," Indra says.

The square is quiet again. Clarke sees the fear running through all the citizens and the look Lexa gives them as if daring them to even try.

"No challengers?" Indra repeats.

Silence.

Clarke lets out a sigh of relief and relaxes her body.

"I will."

Clarke tenses up. No. No! It can't be. Lexa assured her!

She looks at Lexa who looks so angry she's sure her nails and breaking the skin of her palm from how tight her fists are. Clarke looks at the challenger.

She gasps in surprise as standing in the middle of the circle, sword drawn is Tristan.

 **Reviews welcome. Until next time :)**


	14. Betrayal

**Summary:** Clarke runs away from Camp Jaha and from Lexa, but destiny has other plans that lead Clarke right back into the arms of a certain brunette warrior. Clexa. Post 2x16.

 **Rating:** M, violence, language, and sexual content in later chapters. Appearance of G!P Lexa.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own The 100 or any of their characters, I am just borrowing them for my (and hopefully your) entertainment.

 **Looks like you guys were shocked by my Tristan surprise, this chapter explains it all! Review and tell me what you think :)**

 **Merger**

 **Chapter 14**

 _Betrayal_

"Tristan what the hell are you doing?" Echo cries running to the edge of the circle.

"What is best for our Nation," Tristan says. "I esteem you greatly _Skaiprisa_ and I respect you for saving my sister and defeating the Mountain Men, but ever since the war my Nation has become the weakest of all the clans. A merger with _Heda_ will strengthen my Nation."

"Let us be weak for a while Tristan!" Echo cries. "We can build our kingdom again together! We don't need to kill anyone."

"I like the peace Echo, and I don't want our generals to have any reason to attack anyone," Tristan says. "If their families keep starving and freezing the way they are because of all the homes that were destroyed they will attack."

"They won't if you stop being a prideful bastard and ask for help from the Coalition!" Echo says. "We have trade lines to every single clan."

"I am the king and I make the choices Echo and this is the best choice even though it pains me greatly," Tristan says.

"You said we would rule together when we rebelled against mother," Echo says. "You lied to my face! When I was captured by the Mountain Men you became as tyrant as mother!"

"I did not!" Tristan yells turning to Echo.

"Yes you did!" Echo shouts. "It was _Skaiprisa_ who sent Bellamy in there to save us. Bellamy kept his promise to me and he saved us all. Killing her will harm him and for that I can never forgive you."

Tristan pales. "W-what?"

"You heard me," Echo says with a disgusted face. "Fight _Natrona_ , go ahead. But if you kill her you can forget you have a sister."

The square is quiet as Indra says, "do you still wish to challenge Tristan of the Ice Nation?"

Tristan hesitates for a moment but then pulls out his sword. "If I fall our kingdom is in your hands Echo," he says. "The challenge stands."

Clarke stands nervously and she can see the fear in Lexa's eyes. Her people are squirming nervously and she sees Lincoln pointing to her feet.

She glances down and sees a dagger concealed well in her boot.

Bellamy beside him keeps pointing to the carotid veins on his neck, arm, and thigh. Clarke takes a deep breath and walks towards the circle.

Octavia is mouthing something to her but Clarke can't tell what. When she passes by Indra the dark-skinned woman says, "she's saying, 'strong top, weak bottom.' Stay low to the ground and always keep moving and go for his legs."

Clarke looks at her in surprise and when she glances back at Lexa, the brunette is giving Indra an appreciative nod.

Clarke steps into the circle and pulls out her sword. Tristan looks pained and for a moment Clarke understands his decision but then he swipes his sword at her and she forgets all about it.

Clarke stays low to the ground and she breaks out into a full run. Tristan is after her swiping his sword heavily. He is strong but slow. The sword misses Clarke every time clanging loudly as it hits the floor.

Clarke glimpses her mother who is crying in fear, Raven holding her tight. Abby lifts two fingers in the air and Clarke understands immediately. It was something her father taught her when she was a kid to take out larger opponents. Abby taught her where to find the nerve spots were and Jake taught her how to hit them.

Rolling away from another sword swipe, Clarke slides on her knees and with two fingers hits a nerve spot on Tristan's leg with the precision of a snake.

Tristan howls in pain and falls to the ground. Clarke sees Lexa jump to her feet and the crowd gasps all around.

Tristan punches Clarke in the temple sending her tumbling away. She briefly sees the panic in Lexa's eyes as Tristan grabs her by the ankle and yanks her towards him.

Clarke kicks her other leg wildly and manages to kick him in the jaw. He grunts and falls back. His leg is disabled but he uses his arms to drag him towards Clarke.

Clarke strikes the nerves of his shoulder and Tristan falls face first into the dirt.

" _Skaiprisa!"_ He cries. "What have you done to me?"

Clarke crawls to him slowly and says, "what you forced me to do. May we meet again Tristan."

She pulls the dagger from her boot and plunges it into his carotid. She holds the dagger there and tries not to remember the feel of burnt flesh from when she had done this to Adam, or Wells' lifeless eyes when they found him in the morning with a gaping hole in his neck.

Tristan stops moving and his eyes flutter closed. Clarke releases the blade and when the cheers start Clarke raises a hand to stop them.

They silence quickly looking confused. "Death is not something to be celebrated," Clarke says. "All the killing everyone has done, even the Mountain Men and all the people they slaughtered, has been to survive. We deserve more than to just survive."

Grounders murmur all around her and her people look at her with pride and admiration. "I don't want you respect me because I slaughtered innocent children at Mount Weather, I had no choice but to do that to survive. I want you to respect me because I helped you learn how to _live_. No betrayals, no death."

"That boy Charles has parents who will forever mourn him. Tristan was a clan leader who will be missed by his people and his sister," Clarke looks at Echo. "I am sorry for your loss."

Echo is stricken at the gesture and offers her a bow. "You did what you had to do _Skaiprisa_."

Though Echo speaks the words Clarke can hear her sadness. She steps towards Echo and gives her a hug. There's chattering and gasping of surprise and Echo isn't sure what to do. "Hug her back," Bellamy says to her.

Echo lifts an arm awkwardly and pats Clarke's back. Cheers break out all around and the Grounders start chanting in Trigedasleng. Clarke understands it as, "Bounded One," and "Eternal Peace."

When she breaks the hug she sees that Tristan's body is gone and the Grounders are all out of their seats jumping and cheering excitedly. Her people are still seated, looking around in both confusion and wonder, but Lincoln and Octavia are in front of their bleacher jumping and cheering with the rest of the Grounders.

Clarke wants to laugh because she never imagined Lincoln as cheerful and playful, and because it's been a while since she's seen Octavia this youthful and fun.

Lexa is waiting for her in the center of the circle arm extended for her. Clarke walks to her and takes her hand. Lexa pulls her close and gently wipes away the blood from her temple with a small towel.

"I'm okay," Clarke says. "In case you were wondering."

Lexa smiles at her and throws the bloody towel aside. "I know. You surprise me more everyday Clarke, and everyday I love you more and more."

Clarke gently touches her cheek and says, "I love you too Lexa. There's no doubt about it now."

Lexa pulls her in for a kiss and cheers explode louder around them. "Let the preparations for the ceremony begin!" Indra cries out.

Kane looks happy beside her as he says, "At sunset we will begin!"

 **Was the anticlimatic? Or believable? I think Clarke would fight smart instead of straight up as Lexa did. Reviews welcome, see you soon!**


	15. Ceremony

**Summary:** Clarke runs away from Camp Jaha and from Lexa, but destiny has other plans that lead Clarke right back into the arms of a certain brunette warrior. Clexa. Post 2x16.

 **Rating:** M, violence, language, and sexual content in later chapters. Appearance of G!P Lexa.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own The 100 or any of their characters, I am just borrowing them for my (and hopefully your) entertainment.

 **Hi guys, I love all your reviews, I even got a Bellarke fan enjoying this, though I'm surprised you decided to read my fic thanks bud! :) I liked your reaction to the Tristan betrayal, I know it was short but I wanted to leave like that with just the fight and nothing else. A longer chap just because you're all patient and awesome. WARNING: Mature content ahead.**

 **Merger**

 **Chapter 15**

 _Ceremony_

Clarke moans as pleasure shoots down her body. Lexa lying on her stomach beside her can only smirk as the village woman knead deeper into the knots of their tense backs. For hours after the _Kenegling_ the two woman had been pampered as the city prepared for the ceremony.

Clarke knows her mother was taken by all the girls dress shopping around the city and the men helped the warriors set up the square. She didn't see them all day because the women had taken Clarke and Lexa all over the place. A long bath, followed by applications of salves for wounds and soothing creams, followed by a full body massage.

Now they would be separated for dressing. The women would fix their hair, dress them up like mannequins then guide them to their meeting areas.

"Do they always do this?" Clarke breathes.

"They're always willing to, but I do not ask them to unless there's a ceremony or a long battle," Lexa says as the women wrap them up in robes and start guiding them out.

Clarke sighs. The hardest part of the day was being close to a equally naked Lexa and never actually seeing or showing anything because the women were quite tactical.

Though consummating their marriage in a tent in the middle of the city wasn't ideal, Clarke is so excited to finally give herself entirely to Lexa that she doesn't care if the whole world hears her.

The women take her away to a house beside Lexa's to prepare.

...

At the end of her preparation, Clarke is starting to feel nervous. The women had braided her hair in an intricate braid that was made of many braids and Raven and Octavia invaded the house with makeup and good luck trinkets. Her dress is a silky, white cloth draped around her body like a bind (or more like a present for Lexa to unwrap later) that is lined with streaks of silver and gold in designs of trees, flowers, clouds, the moon, and the sun. It's form-fitting against her body like a painting on a canvas.

The women take her to a canopy in an alleyway beside the square where Kane is waiting for her. He's wearing a tuxedo that had to have been custom-made.

"Clarke," he says smiling brightly as she walks in. "You look gorgeous!"

"Thank you," Clarke says stepping into his outstretched arms. She cuddles into his chest and sighs deeply taking the comfort from him that she would've love to have in Jake at this moment. "Hey where'd you get this?" she gently taps his suit as they break the hug.

"During the first alliance some Grounders took a photo albums we had on the Ark to show to their villages," Kane says. "I guess Lexa knew men wore these to events and had a bunch made for all the men."

Clarke rolls her eyes. "She's just too much."

"She loves you," Kane says. "I've never seen anything like it."

"A few weeks ago I would've never thought this would be happening," Clarke says. "I was miserable, wandering around hoping to die, waking up every night with nightmares of the horrible things I've done. Now I can barely see their faces. Whenever they show up Lexa rescues me and takes me away."

Kane nods. "Maybe it has to do with this 'Bounded One' business."

Clarke flinches. "You know about that?"

"Don't worry I didn't tell anyone," Kane says. "I asked around for the information."

"I didn't want anyone to think this was mystical and dumb," Clarke says. "I really do love her."

"I can see why you would think that."

"Do you think that? That's it's mystical and dumb?"

Kane shakes his head. "I believe there is a place for religion and faith, whether it's based on any truth or not is not important, it's the strength of the belief that'll make whatever prediction happen."

Clarke is surprised. "You are not the Kane I knew back on the Ark. You know, power-hungry, always trying to kill my mother..."

Kane snorts. "I've always thought that, even though I was ruthless. My mother was very religious. When she died in my arms is when I stopped being ruthless. She embraced her religion till the end and even though none of that greatness she prayed for came to her, she always lived her life in peace and happiness. My ruthlessness brought death and guilt and shame. That's why I changed. I live by her way now and my life is so much better now."

Clarke smiles sadly and nods at him. "I'm sorry about your mom Kane."

Kane nods sadly. "Thank you Clarke."

"I have a lot to learn from you," Clarke says. "If I'm to bring eternal peace and all..."

Kane laughs. "I'll be happy to help."

A guard pokes his head through the canopy and says, "it's time."

Clarke takes a deep breath and Kane offers his arm to her. She takes it and he guides her out of the canopy. There's a blue carpet leading to the middle of the square where there's an altar right beside a large tent.

Clarke gulps at the tent and focuses on walking down the carpet aisle to the altar. The Grounders are gathered all around sitting in wooden chairs, but Clarke notices there's a line of chairs in the front row that are larger with comfortable cushions and flowery decorations that are occupied by her mother, Bellamy, Octavia, Lincoln, Raven, Monty, Jasper, and Wick on one side, and on the other side the eleven clan leaders, now with Echo in the Ice Nation attire rather than Tristan.

As she gets closer to the altar she sees a red carpet on the other side leading from a canopy in the alleyway on the other end of the street. Indra is leading Lexa by the arm clad in golden armor much like Lexa wore at the other ceremonies.

Clarke gasps at the sight of Lexa in a form-fitting black dress made of leather that could be a warrior's outfit but still had gold and silver embroideries matching Clarke's.

She had seen Lexa in a warrior dress before but the skirt covered her legs and arms entirely. This dress stops at her ankles but has a slit on one side that gives Clarke a nice view of her toned leg every time she takes a step, and it's bound just like hers to be unwrapped later and drapes over one shoulder, showing off both of her toned arms and several tattoos on her skin and Clarke is sure that her brand shows as well because her own dress is cut to show hers.

She bites her lip and sees a smile on Lexa's face that tells her that the brunette likes what she sees as well.

They climb onto the altar together and turn to face Kane and Indra who stand in front of the altar with their back to the audience. Cheers break out throughout the square but Clarke can only see Lexa.

She notes the makeup on Lexa's face and says, "I see Raven and Octavia got to you too."

"Yes," Lexa says with wry grin. "They've also given me what in your culture you call...uh lingerie?"

Clarke's eyes nearly bulge out of her head.

Lexa shakes her head. "It took me half an hour to get into that contraption but they assured me you would enjoy it."

Clarke laughs and shakes her head. "I'm gonna kill those two."

They hold hands and turn towards Kane and Indra to begin.

Indra begins, "today we unite to souls together as one."

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to unite these two women in holy matrimony," Kane says.

"This ceremony binds the spirits and hearts for all eternity and can never be broken by any mortal or higher being."

"Clarke repeat after me," Kane says. "I Clarke Griffin of the Sky People..."

"I Clarke Griffin of the Sky People..."

"Promise to love and cherish Commander Lexa of the Tree Clan..."

"Promise to love and cherish Commander Lexa of the Tree Clan..."

"In sickness and health, poverty and wealth, youth and old age..."

"In sickness and health, poverty and wealth, youth and old age..."

"Until death do us part."

"Until death do us part."

Indra steps forward with a large chain necklace and places it over Clarke and Lexa's heads. "This chain binds you together as one, this fruitful marriage will not just unite your love but also our two people as one and our future _Heda_. The both of you face each other and link hands..."

They turn and link hands smiling at each other.

"Make your silent vows through eye contact that you must uphold in your marriage."

They lock eyes. Clarke can see the emotions and the happiness in those green eyes and she finds herself hearing Lexa's vows in her head as if she were hearing them in her ears. Clarke makes her vows too and Lexa smiles as if she can hear them too.

"Commander repeat after me," Kane says after they break eye contact. "I Commander Lexa of the Tree Clan..."

"I Commander Lexa of the Tree Clan..."

"Promise to love and cherish Clarke Griffin of the Sky People..."

"Promise to love and cherish Clarke Griffin of the Sky People..."

"In sickness and health, poverty and wealth, youth and old age..."

"In sickness and health, poverty and wealth, youth and old age..."

"Until death do us part."

"Until death do us part."

"Take this," Indra says lifting a small strip of beef. "Eat it together and unite in the middle as all couples should do."

Clarke raises an eyebrow at that but still takes the jerky into her mouth as Lexa takes the other side. They eat it together until they meet in the middle, lips almost touching.

With the meat gone they move back and finish consuming the food as Kane turns to Clarke. "Clarke do you take Lexa as your lawfully wedded wife to honor and cherish for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Clarke says without hesitation.

"Lexa do you take Clarke as your lawfully wedded wife to honor and cherish for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Lexa says with a smile.

"I declare this couple as united for life!" Indra yells like a war cry.

"By the power invested in as Vice-Chancellor of the Arc, I now pronounce you wife and wife," Kane says. "You may kiss the bride."

"Then consummate in the tent!" Indra says.

There's laughing, cheering, and clapping as Lexa pulls Clarke closer by the waist and kisses her lips firmly.

When they break apart Clarke sees that the Grounders and her people are all on their feet jumping and cheering loudly. Her mother is crying in joy and her friends are all hugging each other. Clarke never thought she would feel this happy again.

The moment she came to the ground she thought she would never see joy, she would never see her mother happy and proud again, she would never _live_. Lexa makes her live.

Lexa tugs Clarke's hand and Clarke follows blindly to the tent. The crowd cheers louder at that and Clarke's face flushes bright red as she hides in on Lexa's shoulder.

Once they're inside the tent guards from the outside tie the flaps so no one can get in, but Clarke barely pays attention to them. She's took busy admiring the tent. The whole place is lit by dim candles and there's a small radio in the corner playing soft jazz music that they can actually hear over the laughter and chatter outside from the great feast they're having. Clarke smiles realizing that Raven and Wick must have had something to do with it. Insulation or some other term that the brunette mechanic would be happy to explain with detail at another time. In the middle of the room there was a large bed covered in blue and red cloths and furs, all with the same embroidered designs as their dresses.

"Wow, your people are elaborate," Clarke says in awe.

"Our people Clarke," Lexa says stepping behind Clarke and hugging her. "I'm taking you to the Boat Nation for our honeymoon just so you know."

Clarke turns to look at her in surprise. "Really? I didn't know you planned something, we didn't really talk about it."

"Well with all the clans scouting about this Allie thing and the trade lines busy now that I've set forward a relief team for the Ice Nation with Echo, I thought Luna would be too busy to tend to us but she assured me that she had a ship specific for recreation that has nothing to do with the trade and transport ships," Lexa says. "They're taking us on a trip called a 'Cruise,' for two weeks. We'll have our own room and be tended with food, relaxation, and entertainment as we make stops at ports in the other Nations that are recreational or beautiful."

Clarke wants to cry. This is what she dreamed of her whole life. This is what she read in old books and watched in movies from the ship database. The beauty of the world that she wanted to see and draw and enjoy. And Lexa is taking her to see it.

Lexa's turns serious. "I have upset you."

"Wha-" Clarke feels the wetness on her cheeks not even realizing she had been crying.

"I can cancel, tell Luna we can go another time..."

"No no Lexa," Clarke says turning and grabbing her hands. "I am not upset I'm happy!"

Lexa looks confused. "But you are crying."

"It's a whole new level of happiness when it makes you cry Lexa."

Lexa thinks for a moment then gently wipes away those tears with her thumbs. Clarke sees sadness in those green eyes and she realizes that this has never happened to Lexa. Lexa's life had always been dark and miserable so she never experienced happiness so deep that it brought her to tears.

Clarke vows at the moment to give Lexa that happiness, even if it was the last thing she ever did.

She steps forward into Lexa's space and kisses her firmly. "I love you," Clarke says as her hands slide up Lexa's back to touch the brand.

"As do I _Skaiprisa_ ," Lexa says. She grabs the broach in the front of Clarke's dress and gently removes it. The cloth of the dress starts to shed away on its own accord and Clarke gulps nervously.

In moments Clarke is standing in just a lacy black thong and bra, her dress on the ground around her feet. She reaches for Lexa's broach and unclips it. Lexa's dress sheds away just as easily but makes a harder thump because it's leather. Or maybe that is the sound of Clarke's heart picking up the pace because Lexa wearing white lingerie that leaves _very_ little to the imagination is almost too much to handle.

Lexa grins aware of Clarke's appreciation. "I hope this is easier to take off than it was to put on," Lexa says with a teasing smile.

Clarke lunges forward and kisses Lexa hard making the taller woman stumble slightly.

Lexa takes control immediately, gripping Clarke's waist to lift her up into her arms still locked in their kiss. Clarke wraps her legs around Lexa's hips as the brunette walks them over to the bed.

She drops Clarke onto the furs playfully making the blonde squeal and giggle. Lexa looks down at her hungrily and Clarke blushes. Lexa grips her ankle and tugs her towards the bottom of the bed, forcing her to spread her legs to accommodate Lexa in between them.

"You deal with that contraption on your breasts, it was hard to enough to deal with the one I have on," Lexa says lifting Clarke's hips to remove her underwear.

She throws the underwear aside and Clarke sits up momentarily to unclip her bra with one hand reaching behind her back.

Lexa looks stunned as Clarke tosses the bra aside. "How did you do that!"

Clarke laughs. "And here I thought you liked my tits."

Lexa looks like a guilty child. "Of course I like them! Your nipples are exactly even with the flesh around it."

Clarke blinks then bursts out laughing. Lexa just smiles and watches her enjoying the sound of her laughter.

Clarke's laughter dies down but her smile stays as she unclips the straps between Lexa's panties and bra and throws them aside. She reaches behind Lexa's back and unhooks her bra.

Clarke runs her hands down Lexa's stomachs to her thighs where she squeezes and caresses teasingly before dipping her fingers lightly under the waistband of Lexa's underwear.

Lexa moans softly and clenches her fists as if trying to control herself. Clarke tugs the underwear down Lexa's tanned legs and tosses the damp garment aside. She can smell Lexa and it's driving her insane.

She glances up at Lexa and gives her a teasing smile. "Your gluteus maximus is quite enjoyable."

Lexa raises a brow at her. "So...you like my ass huh?"

Clarke chuckles as she lies down on her back Lexa following her until she's on top of Clarke, naked chests pressed together and legs intertwined.

"I got an A in anatomy you know," Clarke says slipping a hand in between their bodies until her fingers touches the hairs protecting the apex of Lexa's legs. "I know where everything is."

"You are an excellent healer so I am not surprised," Lexa says breathier, eyes flickering shut.

"Just I don't know how to apply the right pressure, so guide me yeah?"

"Always," Lexa sighs as Clarke's fingers slip in between her lower lips and are instantly coated with wetness.

"Oh God," Clarke breathes letting her fingers explore and touch everywhere. She remembered those nights where she had touched herself and tried to do the same thing to Lexa. Her thumb presses against what she knows is Lexa's clit and one finger slides into the brunette's warmth.

The position makes her wrist hurt but she moves anyways. Lexa is trembling above her, moaning and clenching her eyes shut.

"Circles," she breathes out.

Clarke obeys, moving her thumb in tight circles along Lexa's clit.

Lexa moans softly and arches into her. "Yesss, like t-that Clarke."

Clarke pushes a second finger into Lexa, but finds it hard to do much more with them so she curls them.

Lexa cries out and bucks her hips. "Gods! Clarke yes! Don't stop!"

Regardless of the moaning, it's still a whisper that only Clarke can hear but it still edges her on. She keeps the movement going harder and faster feeling Lexa's body tense and shake.

Lexa throws her head back and let's out a grunt that is definitely more audible than any of her other moans. Her back arches as she trembles and clamps down on Clarke's fingers.

Clarke moans at the excited fluttering and bucking hips that go along with the trembling.

Lexa collapses on her chest and Clarke lets out a small laugh. "Oh my God."

"Yes, you definitely passed anatomy."

Clarke chuckles deeper as Lexa moves up to her hands and knees. Clarke's laughter dies in her throat as she sees the fierce determined look in Lexa's eyes that she had only seen surrounded by war paint in the heat of battle.

"Lexa?" Clarke says gulping.

"Spread your legs."

Clarke shudders and obeys wordlessly. Lexa slithers down Clarke's body slowly planting wet kisses down her throat to her chest.

Clarke nipples are hardening to painful peaks before Lexa even touches them and when warm lips wrap around waiting nubs, Clarke arches up and moans loudly.

The touch alone gives her a feeling stronger than any she's ever felt in her entire life. Clarke grips the sheets beneath her and clenches her eyes shut as Lexa moves back and forth between the nipples, flicking the nubs with her tongue then sucking them hard into her mouth.

Clarke feels like she could have an orgasm with just that. "Lexa please," Clarke croaks sliding her hand into Lexa's braid.

Lexa hums her approval and starts kissing down Clarke's stomach. Clarke is breathing so harsh by the time Lexa reaches her navel that she thinks she might need an inhaler.

Lexa kisses around where Clarke needs her and instead kisses her inner thigh.

Clarke squeals her frustration and arches up. The flesh is so sensitive it makes Clarke's entire body tingle. "For God sake Lexa!" Clarke cries almost in tears from this sweet torture.

"Patience is an important trait for a warrior Clarke," Lexa teases.

"Don't fucking lecture me _now_!"

Lexa laughs and Clarke grips her hair and gives it a sharp tug upwards towards her core. Lexa gives in by giving her one long lick up her slit. Clarke gasps and arches up.

This is new territory for her. This was not a priority at all with Finn, and in fact Clarke doesn't think orgasms at all were the priority in that moment.

Her body feels like it's on fire. Everywhere that Lexa has touched is aflame and Clarke is burning alive. Lexa groans softly as she moves in entirely. Her tongue slides up and down against her clit expertly and circles around it making it swell more.

Clarke's screams so loud she can't even hear it anymore because her ears are ringing. Lexa's arms are pinning down her bucking hips and Clarke can't stop shaking.

As if taking mercy on her Lexa wraps her lips around Clarke's clit and sucks in hard. Stars explode behind Clarke's eyes as her feet shoot upwards off the bed and her toes curl. Her body tenses and shakes and her throat is sore from screaming.

Clarke collapses onto the bed moaning deliriously and jolting with aftershocks. Lexa climbs up beside her and tilts her head up to bring a mug of water to her lips.

Clarke drinks greedily not even realizing how dry her throat was. "Thanks," Clarke says hoarsely as Lexa sets the cup aside.

"Recover my love," Lexa says with a smirk. "I'm not done with you yet."

 **I bet you have questions. Fear not the next few chapters will answer all of them but feel free to ask away in the reviews. :)**


	16. The Ocean

**Summary:** Clarke runs away from Camp Jaha and from Lexa, but destiny has other plans that lead Clarke right back into the arms of a certain brunette warrior. Clexa. Post 2x16.

 **Rating:** M, violence, language, and sexual content in later chapters. Appearance of G!P Lexa.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own The 100 or any of their characters, I am justBORROWING them for my (and hopefully your) entertainment.

 **I knew there would be questions about the whole G!P thing, heh some of you figured it out, there was like two people that got it right. This chapter will answer everything. Yes, I know what the Funtari universe is, but as I've mentioned it is not involved in this story. There is G!P in this story but not in the way you might've read in other stories. Bear with me, I know some of you guys don't like the G!P thing but you can easily skip the details, they're really not the most important thing. You will definitely know when the time comes.**

 **Merger**

 **Chapter 16**

 _The Ocean_

Clarke wakes with a smile as she feels kisses on her neck. She opens her eyes slowly and groans pleasurably. "Mm g'mornin.'"

"Sleep well?" Lexa says hugging her close.

Clarke snorts. "Yeah _sleep_."

"You did pass out a few times during the night."

"You had your moments too."

"You are an adept learner," Lexa says with a grin.

Clarke sits up and stretches her sore muscles. "I am so hungry."

Lexa laughs. "Let's dress and head to my home. The servants will serve us and we can start getting ready for our trip."

Dress? In our wedding dresses?"

"No, those outfits in the corner."

Clarke's eyes widened. "When did someone..."

"You were unconscious and I covered you well, worry not my love."

Clarke smiles at the pet name. They get dressed quickly in between kisses and playful touches, then walk hand-in-hand through their tent flaps. The entire square is a mess. Trash and burnt out fires litter the ground along with several Grounders and sky crew alike who are passed out and snoring loudly. There are several tents and piles of blankets from makeshift camps where some people sleep alone and some shamelessly cuddle together in post-coital bliss.

Near her tent Clarke sees a group that are sitting around a campfire laughing. They're the only ones awake.

Clarke recognizes Octavia, Raven, Wick, and Lincoln first then spots Monty, Jasper, Monroe, and Miller sitting on the other side with some Grounders. They're all mixed together as one people and Clarke can't help but smile.

"Ah they emerge!" Octavia cries lifting up a mug.

Everyone in the group turns to them and cheers. Clarke blushes and Lexa grins. "The festivities continue for you?" Lexa says.

"Yes _Heda_ ," Lincoln says.

"Have you been sitting by our tent the whole night?" Clarke says squirming and wanting the word to swallow her whole.

Raven grins. "We had a bet to wait out." Everyone in the group chuckles.

Clarke's eyes widen. "A bet? On us? What the hell guys!"

"Don't blame us it was Bellamy's idea," Monty says lifting his hands.

"Bellamy? Seriously?" Clarke scoffs. "Where is that little weasel?"

Everyone in the group points without turning to a pile of blankets in front of an alleyway where Bellamy is knocked out, bare naked with only a small blanket covering his center and a very naked, sweaty Echo curled up into his side their legs entangled.

Clarke's brow shoots up. "Damn," she mutters.

"Echo has chosen a formidable mate," Lexa says.

Octavia groans and shakes her head. "Uh please do not refer to my brother as anyone's _mate_. I do _not_ need to know that."

The group erupts in laughter and Clarke huffs. "You guys suck man! Playing at the expense of Lexa and..."

"What were the terms of the wager?" Lexa says.

"Lexa!"

There's laughter again as one of the Grounders sitting beside Monroe says, "we had to guess how many orgasms _Heda_ would impart on _Skaiprisa_."

Clarke drops her head and wails as Lexa laughs. "And who won the wager? Who guessed seven?"

Clarke snaps her head towards Lexa and glares. "I did."

They both turn to the alleyway behind the group as Indra steps out with a grin. Clarke's jaw drops and Lexa smirks. "You know my ways Indra," Lexa says.

"You strive to overachieve _Heda_ ," Indra says. "The Sky People underestimated you, and our own people overestimated her. I knew what you would go for but also what _she_ can handle."

"Very good Indra," Lexa says as Clarke hides her face in Lexa's shoulder. "Unfortunately your party must end now since we are prepping to leave for our honeymoon. Indra in my absence you are the clan leader, get the city back to work and supervise the relief with the Ice Nation."

"Yes _Heda_."

"We will need guards to accompany us and guard us," Lexa says. "Malek, Ryder, Octavia, and Lincoln, this is your duty."

"Yes _Heda,"_ they all responded especially Octavia who looks like a kid at Christmas to be given a Grounder assignment.

"Mechanic girl, Raven is it?" Lexa says.

Raven nods.

"Since we are visiting all of the other Nations I'd like you to accompany us to see what sort of technology your people can offer them and see if we find anything Allie related."

Raven perks up. "Wait a minute, _all_ nations? As in we're traveling around the world?"

"Yes, is this a problem?"

"No!" Raven cries a smile breaking out on her face. "Not a problem at all. But, can Wick come too? He's one of our best engineers..."

"You never tell _me_ that," Wick mutters.

Lexa shakes her head. "He is needed here to help with the new technology for the Tree, Grass, Desert, and especially the Ice Nation."

"Besides if we need to communicate because you discovered something he's the only one that can get a radio to work," Clarke says with a small frown. "Sorry Raves."

"It's alright babe, we'll get a chance to travel together one day," Wick says.

Raven sighs and nods. "Alright then."

"Everyone prepare for travel, we depart in an hour," Lexa says walking over to Bellamy and Echo. "Wake up!"

Echo immediately sits up at attention jolting Bellamy who snorts. "Yes _Heda?_ " she says completely at ease with how her breasts are exposed to everyone.

Bellamy sits up with a groan and gently drapes a free blanket over her body as he holds down his blanket over himself. "Shit sorry," he says squinting his eyes, telling Clarke just how bad his hangover is.

"We leave in an hour and the Ice Nation relief will begin shortly after," Lexa says.

"I will gather my people," Echo says searching for her clothes, then stopping to look at Lexa, "thank you for helping us _Heda._ "

"You are my people Echo," Lexa says. "Bellamy I know Abby is the main leader of the Skaikru but she did not do what _you_ did for us at the Mountain. I feel inclined to put my trust in you."

Bellamy straightens with pride and says, "what do you need?"

"Abby is helping with the relief and Kane is dealing with the technology sharing so we need your help with the Allie threat," Lexa says as Clarke joins her side.

"Hi princess," Bellamy says with a teasing grin. "How can I help?"

"First get dressed and stop having sex in the middle of a city while your sister is not even two feet away," Clarke says with a scolding look.

"I went away during that part," Octavia calls back as Bellamy drops his head like a scorned puppy.

"Bellamy this is a huge thing we're asking and possibly really dangerous but the Desert Nation will help you," Clarke says. "We want you to go find Jaha."

"Jaha?" Bellamy says scrunching his face up. "Didn't he go to this City of Light place?"

"That place does not exist," Lexa says. "No one knows what's out there and no one has dared to venture out, but Desert guards told me that Jaha and three men did about two weeks ago."

"We don't know that it has anything to do with Allie, but it's the only territory on the entire planet that has not been explored by the Grounders," Clarke says. "If no has even heard of this threat maybe that's where it's from."

"So you're sending me on a dangerous mission based on a _guess?_ "

"It's all we've got Bellamy," Clarke says.

"Do you question my orders?" Lexa says dangerously.

Echo tenses and shakes her head 'no' to Bellamy. Bellamy shakes his head and says, "I'll leave today."

"Good, I'll send Desert guards to escort you and prepare you for the journey," Lexa says.

"Keep a radio with you," Clarke says. "And stay safe."

"Always princess," Bellamy says with a nod. "May we meet again."

...

The ship is grandiose. It was saved from the bombs so it's highly technically advanced with giant motors that make the ship sail through the waters swiftly and quickly.

Raven and Octavia are running around the decks like excited little girls. Clarke had already done that while they were helping Ryder, Malek, and Lincoln load their bags with the crew members of the Boat Nation. She's standing beside Lexa smiling as her friends gush about everything, and Raven vows to learn all the mechanics.

Lincoln, Ryder, and Malek are beside them watching as well. Lincoln is smiling, accustomed to skaikru antics and the other two look confused. " _Heda_ is this normal?" Ryder says.

"They have never seen any of this before," Lexa says.

Ryder seems to understand then and shifts over to speak to Malek. "They're so happy," Clarke says.

"I figured Octavia would be since she's spent her life in floorboards you said right? And then locked up?"

Clarke looks at Lexa, surprised. "Is _that_ why you chose her to come with us?"

Lexa's lips twitch and she doesn't dare look at Clarke. "S-she shows, _promise_ as a warrior."

Clarke knows that's a lie but leaves it alone as she cuddles up close to Lexa and kisses her cheek. "Thank you."

They settle in after the initial excitement into a small banquet hall on the upper deck where the crew serves them eagerly. It had been quite a while since any _Heda_ visited the Boat Nation and the Boat Nation _Heda_ lived nearly seven generations before.

The captain of the ship stands in front of the hall and announces, "on behalf of the Boat Nation we would like to extend a warm welcome to _Heda_ and her wife aboard this ship. I am the captain, Dante. If you need anything my crew and myself are your service."

The hall erupts with chatter most notably the argument Octavia and Raven were having for hours. "I'm telling you there's seven," Raven says.

"No way there has to be more, there's a lot we can't see," Octavia argues. "I think at least 12."

Clarke rolls her eyes. "You guys..."

"7."

"12!"

"Guys..."

"7 dude!"

"Nuh uh, 12."

"Seriously..."

"I'm telling you 'Tavia..."

"Would you _please_ stop trying to guess how many hickeys I have!"

Raven and Octavia regard Clarke a bit then Octavia says, "there's four on her neck, there has to be way more in other places. I'm telling you at least 12, probably more."

"But Clarke wouldn't let herself get marked _that_ much she..."

"There is 15."

Both women freeze and look at Lexa who glares at them and chews on a piece of meat. Clarke covers her face with her hands.

Octavia and Raven burst into laughter and Clarke says, "don't feed them Lexa!"

Lexa smirks. "I find your way intriguing. We take pride in our sexuality, and we are not ashamed to show it to the world."

"I am not ashamed Lexa," Clarke says grabbing her hand.

"I know, your culture simply prefers intimacy in a private setting and when put to public it's embarrassing yes?"

"Nailed it," Raven says.

"It's really fun to watch Clarke squirm," Octavia says.

"Well two can play that game," Clarke says with a smirk. "How many orgasms does Lincoln give you a day? Cause you always disappear awful conveniently throughout the day..."

Octavia's face reddens considerably and she tries to act non-chalant as she says, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Raven laughs loudly. "Get it giiirrrl!"

"And you!" Clarke says narrowing her eyes at Raven. "Who's a better lover? Wick or Bellamy?"

Octavia nearly falls out of her chair. "You slept with my brother! When the hell!"

Raven glares at Clarke. "How the hell did you know that?"

"Monty needed to talk to Bellamy that day but says that he was...occupied," Clarke says.

"I'm gonna fucking kill him," Raven growls.

"I know there has to be a bro-code for this," Octavia says. "Thou shalt not sleep with friend's brother."

Raven shakes her head. "I'm sorry Octavia. It was a mistake. I had just broken up with Finn and he was there."

Octavia sighs. "Remind me to kill my brother for taking advantage of you."

"Shit sorry Raves, I didn't know that was the story," Clarke says.

Raven shakes her head. "Don't worry about it and don't kill Bellamy, it was _my_ decision. He was just doing what I asked of him."

Lexa nods listening silently. "Can't exactly say no."

"ALRIGHT let's talk about something else," Octavia says looking disgusted.

"How about this trip," Clarke says with an excited smile. "What's our first stop?"

"The Water and Fire Nations," Lexa says. "The alliance between those two clans is the strongest in the whole Coalition, they share everything, including a border. On their border they rebuilt a place that's called an amusement park. It's a place with machines that spin and lurch and they strap you down on them for enjoyment."

"I saw that in a movie once," Raven says. "That's so cool!"

"The machines are powered by both water and fire, it's a symbol of unity between the clans," Lexa says. "And believe it or not that place helped solidify relations between the other 5 clans in this hemisphere."

"I bet you we can build a really cool one on top of Mount Weather," Raven says with a grin. "Ever since we arrived there we've been able to recover every single piece of the fallen Arc with large trucks that they had in storage."

"Did you find any more people?" Clarke says.

"Most of them were dead but we did find three other camps," Raven says. "There was at least 400 more people. They're at Mount Weather with us now."

Clarke sighs. "Oh that's so great to know."

"So anyways, we can make some awesome rides with the spare parts we didn't use for the city that like fly off the Mountain," Raven says. "That would be awesome."

Lexa pales. "Fly?"

"Yeah that's so cool!" Octavia says.

"Does that scare you?" Clarke says.

"I very much prefer to stay on the ground, but I am not _scared_. Nothing scares me," Lexa huffs.

Clarke knows she's lying and can't stop smirking. "Nothing? At all?"

Lexa grabs her hands and looks her right in the eyes with that soulful look that makes her heart skip beats. "My only fear is losing you."

Clarke hears Raven and Octavia squeal a long "aww," but she ignores them as she grips Lexa's hand and tugs her up to her feet and towards the stairs that lead down to their bedroom.

The Grounders around the room start cheering and Octavia and Raven teasingly start counting up from 8.

...

Clarke collapses onto the bed breathlessly and giggles as Lexa collapses on top of her with a playful grunt. Clarke hugs her tightly not wanting to get away from her.

"I like it when you moan in my ear," Clarke says caressing Lexa's back.

"That's only for you to hear," Lexa says.

"I know, that's why I like it," Clarke says. "Especially when you're moaning just for my pleasure, you're not even receiving any."

"It pleases me greatly to please you."

Clarke giggles and kisses her cheek. "Are you ever gonna tell me about _Calentare_?"

Lexa's head shoots up. "How do you know about that?"

"A vision."

Lexa nods and moves off of Clarke to sit on the bed. " _Calentare_ is a change that happened to all of us because of the radiation. It's a way for us to continue to survive in these harsh conditions."

"Natural selection," Clarke says.

"With such a little society it's like our bodies knew that we needed to continue to reproduce regardless of gender so women with Alpha genes and men with Omega genes developed _Calentare._ During the reproductive time of the month Alpha women develop male reproductive organs and Omega men develop female reproductive organs.

"It first happened in the Grass Nation because they had a society of 50 women to 1 man. The term is in their language, it means Heat. But it didn't take long for the children of all the other nations to develop it too."

Clarke blinks in surprise. She had seen Alexandria during this time in that vision but she hadn't really focused on it much. "Are you an alpha female?" it slips out of Clarke's mouth before she can stop it and she clamps a hand over her mouth. "Sorry, if that makes you feel uncomfortable..."

"It does not Clarke," Lexa says. "I am an alpha female and I've gone through _Calentare_ every month since I was 15 instead of bleeding like other girls do."

Clarke sits up, a million questions running through her head at once. "Does it hurt?"

"It hurts the first day only when the transition happens," Lexa says. "Other than that it's just uncomfortable if I don't use it."

"Uncomfortable? Like if you don't have sex you get..."

"Sweaty, anxious, and pretty much desperate for sex, it's a strong temptation," Lexa says.

"So you have sex at least once a month?"

Lexa laughs. "No I don't Clarke. I've never used it."

Clarke raises a brow. "Really?"

"I am a woman, I love as a woman and nothing else," Lexa says jutting her chin upwards proudly. " _Calentare_ is for reproduction only. When it comes time to conceive I will use it, no other time."

Clarke lets out a shuddering breath. "Conceive, huh."

"I am not pressuring you Clarke."

"I didn't say you were it's just...our baby would be the new _Heda_ ," Clarke says.

Lexa purses her lip. "Yes."

"And your people would want us to conceive as soon as possible right?"

Lexa hardens her face. "They can want whatever they want it's our decision."

"But our people come first Lexa, we don't know anything about this Allie thing, if you die the peace will never happen," Clarke says.

"I won't die Clarke."

"You don't know that Lexa."

"So what are you saying? You want to have a baby just in case I die?"

"N-no! I mean I'm only 18, and I d-don't even know how to be a mother and..."

Clarke trails off biting her lip. Lexa grabs her hand. "Then we'll wait."

"But waiting is a risk."

"You are confusing me woman."

Clarke sighs. "I know I'm sorry. It's just the leader side of me is saying that we should have a baby now, but the normal person side is saying that I'm too young and not ready."

Lexa nods in understanding. "I see."

"What do you think?"

"It doesn't matter what I think, the extent of my effort lasts a moment, you'll be the one carrying our child for a long time."

"Our child Lexa," Clarke says. "You have a say."

"Only two _Hedas_ have made it past 30," Lexa says.

Clarke feels her heart lurch. "You are 22."

Lexa nods. "I would like to be the third. Finding you, the bounded one should make it so, but it is true, the odds are against me."

"So we should conceive now."

"No, I don't want you to do something you're not ready for."

"But it's for you."

"You said it was _our_ child, you cannot have it for me alone."

"I'll have 9 months to get used to it."

"No Clarke," Lexa says firmly. "Like I said before a child is a blessing. I don't want you to get _used_ to it."

"But Lex..."

"No!"

Clarke huffs in frustration and throws her hands up in defeat. Her first argument with her wife was not successful at all, but how many fights actually are?

"I think we should just revisit this later," Clarke says.

Lexa nods. "I agree. We were just married, it's too soon."

Clarke smiles. "And you just gave me like four orgasms let's not end on a sour note."

Lexa smirks and pushes Clarke onto her back. "I believe you're right," Lexa says placing her thigh firmly against Clarke's heat.

"Mm," Clarke hums bending her knee so that her thigh presses against Lexa.

Lexa kisses Clarke's lips firmly and starts grinding her thigh firmly against Clarke's core. Clarke slips her tongue into Lexa's mouth as she presses her own thigh against Lexa's throbbing core.

"I want you to moan," Clarke breathes breaking the kiss and gripping Lexa's shoulders as they move firmly against each other.

"I do," Lexa moans softly.

"No I want you to scream my name," Clarke says sliding a hand in between their bodies to Lexa's core. "I want everyone on this ship to hear how good I make you feel."

"C-Clarke," Lexa groans as two of Clarke's fingers push into her. "I'm the...I'm the C-Commander..."

"So what? You said sex is something to be proud of and..." Clarke pushes her fingers all the way into Lexa as far as they can go making the brunette buck her hips and press her thigh harder against Clarke's core. "...and I want to get some pride too."

"Uh Clarke..." Lexa groans.

"Ride me Lexa, ride me until you fucking cum hard and you scream my fucking name."

Lexa groans loudly and obeys Clarke's command. Every thrust made her core flutter and made her thigh push against Clarke's core.

"Yes," Clarke hisses arching up.

Lexa's pace quickens and she lets out moans freely. Clarke's body is trembling already since she was still sensitive from the other orgasms she had and Lexa is quickly spiraling out of control since she, the ever giver, forsaked her own pleasure for Clarke's.

Clarke curls her fingers with every thrust determined to bring Lexa to orgasm with her. The effect is instant.

Lexa throws her head back and screams Clarke's name loudly her body shaking out of control just as Clarke arches up and squeaks out her own orgasm.

They both fall together onto the bed breathing heavily and Clarke laughs.

"What's so funny?" Lexa says lifting an arm up lazily.

"Nothing, that was just amazing," Clarke says. "It felt really good hearing you moan and scream my name like that. That's what pushed me over the edge."

"Then I'll moan for you whenever Clarke, I just want you to be happy."

A knock on the door interrupts whatever Clarke is about to say next but she grips Lexa's wrist when she sees her about to toss a dagger. "No Lexa, no impaling anyone but me okay?"

Lexa snorts and twirls the dagger around her fingers with a dangerous smirk. Clarke's breath hitches at that but she quickly shakes it away and turns to the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Lincoln."

Clarke's brow furrows and Lexa jumps out of bed and gets dressed quickly. Clarke follows suit saying, "what's going on?"

"If Lincoln is interrupting us it's important," Lexa says.

Clarke gulps and quickly shifts into her leader mode and finishes dressing. They open the door and see Lincoln in armor and warpaint looking completely serious.

"What is it Lincoln?" Lexa says.

"You must come at once _Heda_ , there's trouble."

Both Lexa and Clarke jog behind Lincoln without question as he guides him up the stairs and to the main deck where they see the boat crew stationed all around the deck facing out towards the ocean at the ready with harpoon guns and their guards and Dante in a semi-circle around Raven who is kneeling on the ground in front of something.

"We found a piece of technology," Raven says. "We think it's Allie-related."

Raven pushes forward a disk shaped machine with a red light all around the edges. She turns it upside down and points to four bold letters carved into the metal each separated by periods. "A.L.I.E."

"Allie!" Clarke says.

"A lie," Lexa says.

Clarke and Raven look to her in surprise.

"That is what I read," Lexa says. "A lie. Whoever this Allie person or thing is, there must be lies involved."

"That's...really smart," Raven says. "I'll keep my eyes peeled."

"Well, what is that thing?" Clarke says.

"I think it's a drone but it could easily be configured into a weapon," Raven says.

"A weapon that needs no human life," Octavia says.

"A weapon that can be manufactured to the millions," Raven says.

Clarke gulps. "And if this is a drone that means they're getting information on us? Finding out what resources we have?"

"Finding out how we fight," Lexa growls. "How do we destroy it?"

"You're not going to like it _Heda_ ," Lincoln says.

"Commander we shot at that thing with arrows, spears, and harpoon guns and it was too fast," Raven says. "We couldn't touch it."

"It wasn't until Raven shot her gun that we actually hit it," Octavia says. "So we both shot it until finally we brought it down. It took seven bullets."

"If their weapons are like this, we could lose an entire army to just one of them," Raven says. "I can develop the weapons to destroy them quickly."

"We just need the men to shoot them," Clarke finishes understanding where this was leading.

Lexa narrows her eyes. "But tradition..."

"No," Clarke says. "Fear of the Mountain Men who are no longer there."

"But we've survived..."

" _Heda_ ," Lincoln interrupts with a solemn expression. "I am inclined to agree with you but I saw this drone myself. There is no other way to survive this. Our people must learn to shoot a gun."

 **And the plot thickens. Was the answer satisfactory? Reviews welcome.**


	17. Cancellations

**Summary:** Clarke runs away from Camp Jaha and from Lexa, but destiny has other plans that lead Clarke right back into the arms of a certain brunette warrior. Clexa. Post 2x16.

 **Rating:** M, violence, language, and sexual content in later chapters. Appearance of G!P Lexa.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own The 100 or any of their characters, I am justBORROWING them for my (and hopefully your) entertainment.

 **Been a while I know, I was busy getting a job and all but I didn't forget you guys I promise ㈴2**

 **Merger**

 **Chapter 17**

Cancellations

"I don't like this Clarke," Lexa says crossing her arms across her chest.

"Lex we can have our honeymoon after the threat of Allie is gone," Clarke says. "Right now hundreds of soldiers are heading to Mount Weather to train, the trade routes are all busy with the rebuilding of the Ice Nation, and we haven't heard from Bellamy at all since he went to the desert."

Lexa huffs. "I know it's a lot but two weeks..."

"And our people could be dead," Clarke says. "Whatever this Allie thing is Raven says that the machine was built around the time the bombs destroyed the Earth. I don't know why Allie has been dormant this whole time or _if_ she's been dormant. The point is that this drone is highly advanced and very powerful and we have no idea what Allie has under her sleeve."

"When this is over we'll get on this cruise but for a whole month," Lexa says.

Clarke smiles. "That's a promise?"

"A guarantee Clarke," Lexa says. "We will beat this."

"I'm scared."

"It's ingrained in our history that people fear what they do not know."

"Yes, it's still a part of who we are," Clarke says. "I don't fear Allie because we know nothing about it, I fear what that means for us."

"What do you mean?"

"What if this eternal peace is brought on by you becoming a martyr?"

Lexa frowns. It was a possibility she hadn't considered. "Clarke I..."

"You can't make promises you don't even know you can keep," Clarke says.

"Me becoming a martyr won't bring eternal peace because there will be no _Heda_ to carry on the title," Lexa says. "That will cause a clan war."

Clarke looks at her.

Lexa sighs. "Are we having this discussion again?"

"I'm asking you to do something that I _hate_ that you do," Clarke says. "Think with your head not your heart."

"The last time I did that it was at your expense and it was the most painful thing I've ever done."

"But you united your people in a way that has never been seen before," Clarke says. "Sure it hurt like hell, and when I have nightmares about what I had to do in that mountain, I resent you. But then I remember how much _more_ I love you. This won't be at my expense Lexa."

"A child is a bl..."

"Blessing I know," Clarke says. "Yes I'm too young and scared out of my mind, but that didn't stop me from leading my people when we were stranded down here being attacked all over the place. And it won't stop me from loving that baby and raising a damn good _Heda,_ hopefully with you by my side."

"If I agree to this you must remain in Mount Weather."

Clarke flinches. "W-what?"

"Mount Weather has barriers that are extremely difficult to get through," Lexa says. "It has survived the bombs when grandiose cities crumbled. If I am to go to war and leave you with child, you must stay within those barriers under the care of your mother who has proven herself a skilled healer."

Clarke feels the tears stinging her eyes. "Do you know what you're asking me?"

"Do _you_ know what you're asking me?" Lexa retorts. "Tristan was _loyal_ Clarke. He betrayed his own mother to show his loyalty to me. His betrayal of you was in loyalty to me and his people. I can't risk anyone else feeling this way. Others who may not have the weaknesses Tristan had that would allow you to defeat them. And who knows what weapons this Allie thing has. Polis cannot protect you from a missile."

"Lexa I've barely begun to come to terms with what I did at Mount Weather, if I go there again..."

"It's my condition Clarke," Lexa says. "If I attempt to go to battle worrying about your safety I will perish."

Clarke drops her head knowing that she has no choice. This sacrifice is way worse than when she agreed to the merger without even knowing what it entailed, when she thought she hated Lexa.

"You don't have to answer now Clarke," Lexa says. "My _Calentare_ lines up with my mate once we're united. It lines up with your conception cycle."

Clarke's eyes widen. "That's like next week!"

"Oh," Lexa says. "Well then, I guess you do have to answer now."

A scream interrupts whatever it is Clarke was going to say and both women immediately run out onto the deck.

A large machine is hovering over the ship, the letters A.L.I.E carved on its underside and angry red lights blinking rapidly. The machine has a large claw and in its grasp is Raven.

"Raven!" Clarke cries as Grounders circle around the machine with harpoons and bows ready.

"No! Don't shoot! You'll hit Raven!" Octavia cries.

The machine makes a beeping sound and starts zooming away with Raven in its grasp.

"No! Raven!" Octavia cries as Raven screams in terror.

The machine is about to take air when a Grounder jumps up high and clutches onto it's claw. It takes to seconds for everyone to realize that it's Lincoln. He places a reassuring hand on Raven's arm before the machine zooms away at a high velocity taking them both away.

Clarke feels her heart lurch but it's Octavia who releases a loud wail of agony.

AN: Short I know sorry, but it will get longer. Reviews please (kind ones preferable)


	18. Breakthrough

**Summary:** Clarke runs away from Camp Jaha and from Lexa, but destiny has other plans that lead Clarke right back into the arms of a certain brunette warrior. Clexa. Post 2x16.

 **Rating:** M, violence, language, and sexual content in later chapters. Appearance of G!P Lexa.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own The 100 or any of their characters, I am just BORROWING them for my (and hopefully your) entertainment.

 **I'm feeling sad tonight cause emotions suck so I want to post cause it makes me feel better and I like your reactions. Thanks for reading.**

 **Merger**

 **Chapter 18**

 _Breakthrough_

Bellamy squints his eyes at the large expanse of land in front of him. Jaha had left a pretty easy trail to follow and the Desert guards had told him that a wind storm would be upon them soon taking with it Jaha's tracks. The two guards on horses on either side of him point to the burned remains in the middle of the expanse of land.

"What the hell?" Bellamy mutters.

"Mines."

Bellamy turns to Wick who had insisted on going with him to make sure he can contact home base if need be. The Ark base had many engineers who were helping with the Ice Nation relief and the radios for all the clans. Wick felt Bellamy needed him more.

"Mines, like...boom?" Bellamy says with wide eyes.

"I can track them easily," Wick says tinkering with his computer. "If Raven were here she'd disable them all but I'll settle for finding a safe path."

"Do you think that's Jaha?" Bellamy says pointing at the remains.

"God I hope not," Wick says. His computer beeps. "Got it! Alright this path is wide enough for our horses but follow straight behind me and do not stray. One of these babies can take us all out."

"Why is there a minefield in the middle of the desert?" Bellamy says to the guards who shrug.

"We did not put them here Bellamy of the sky people," one of them says. "No one ever ventures out this far."

"Stay on the path," Bellamy says following Wick who takes the lead. "I don't like this at all. Minefields are made to protect something. There has to be something of value to be here."

"Or they were placed here before the bombs turned this place into a desolate wasteland," Wick says.

"Maybe," Bellamy says. "But I really doubt it. Everything has been weird. What about that flying disk with the red lights?"

"Yeah that was weird, it looks like very high technology," Wick says. "I wish we would've been able to get it. I would've been able to analyze it."

"I just get the feeling someone is watching us," Bellamy says.

"Alright almost out of the minefield," Wick says. "Stay on my path until I tell you, this area is really dense."

There is dead quiet as they follow Wick almost as if a sound would've triggered a mine. When Wick waves at them they all let out a breath of relief.

Bellamy takes the lead again, heading up a hill. They stop though when Wick's computer starts beeping and making static sounds.

"What is it?" Bellamy says as the two Desert guards pull out their swords.

"Someone's trying to contact me," Wick says.

"The Ark?"

"No they should patch through easily, this is a contraband line," Wick says. "It's a very low frequency. Like someone who doesn't want to be found or technology that is primitive."

"Primitive?"

"Ca...he...so..."

"Hang on I can clean it up," Wick says pushing buttons and levers all over the computer until the static goes away. "Wick here, can you hear me?"

"Yes! Fucking finally."

Bellamy lunges at Wick and takes the radio roughly. "Murphy?"

"Bellamy? Aw shit, I've been trying to contact someone for days and I get the guy who wants me dead!"

"Murphy Murphy no, listen I'm looking for you," Bellamy says. "There's a threat and I was sent to find Jaha."

"No you don't wanna find Jaha dude, the guy went berserk!"

"Murphy where is he? Where are you?"

"Dude there's a minefield!"

"We just passed it," Bellamy says. "Safely. Murphy look, I need you to calm down. Tell me everything from the beginning."

"There's a crazy bitch here named A.L.I.E," Murphy says. "No one loved that bitch as a child so she committed suicide by using all the nukes her boyfriend made and destroying the world."

Bellamy feels his stomach churn. "A, L, I, E, as in 'Allie?' S-she is the one who destroyed Earth?"

"And she made herself an Artificial Intelligent being with an amry of fucking killer robots!" Murphy cries. "She doesn't want any living beings on Earth! These robots have been chasing me for days I don't know how much longer I can outrun them."

"You have to Murphy! Right now you're the only link we have," Bellamy says.

Wick takes the radio. "Listen Murphy, we took down Mount Weather and have all their technology, we can build weapons to defeat that army, but we need to capture one of the robots so I can analyze them."

Bellamy takes the radio. "How do we get to you?"

"You can't get to me! There's a huge lake in between us and there's man-eating snakes in there," Murphy says.

"We have to Murphy, we'll find a way," Bellamy says. "Where is Jaha? Dead?"

"Worse," Murphy says. "I don't know what that crazy bitch did to him but he's totally brainwashed. He's helping her reactivate the nuke that he used to get off the Ark. She's going to destroy the Earth...again."

"We're gonna get to you Murphy and we're gonna stop Jaha," Bellamy says.

"I only hope you find me alive."

"Keep your radio signal on," Wick says. "I can track you that way."

"Alright, I gotta run, I can't stay in one place too long. I have a hideout where they can't reach me I gotta get there."

Bellamy turns to the desert guards and says, "I guess we're going to war now. This body of water, can the Boat Nation reach it?"

"They can reach every body of water but we don't know this land," one of them says. "We don't know the title."

"That's okay, we can use the radios to give them our location," Wick says.

"We need to get the army here through the water, it's too risky to march through and walk through this minefield," Bellamy says.

"I'll start communicating," Wick says.

"Good in the meantime," Bellamy turns to the guards and pulls out his gun. "Let's hunt for one of these robot things we keep seeing."

The desert guards pull out their swords ready to follow Bellamy to whatever.

 **No Clexa in this chapter, this one is for plot purposes gotta build it up ya know? Reviews welcome, have a great night/day.**


	19. Decisions

**Summary:** Clarke runs away from Camp Jaha and from Lexa, but destiny has other plans that lead Clarke right back into the arms of a certain brunette warrior. Clexa. Post 2x16.

 **Rating:** M, violence, language, and sexual content in later chapters. Appearance of G!P Lexa.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own The 100 or any of their characters, I am justBORROWING them for my (and hopefully your) entertainment.

Hey all thanks for your reviews and kind comments I appreciate that a lot and it encourages me to post quicker. I work and study full time. Yes both of them, full time. I have no life until I get my credential next year so I'll try to post as much as I can. Thanks for the patience

 **Merger**

 **Chapter 19**

 _Decisions_

"We don't know that she's dead Clarke," Lexa says as Clarke looks at her mother, Kane, Mr. Miller, and the Ark head engineer who make up the council of Camp Jaha along with Bellamy who wasn't there.

"It looks like this thing has a titanium hull, very hard to pierce," the head engineer says looking at the captured machine.

"We can't destroy it without Raven, that's why Allie took her and killed her," Clarke says keeping her head down.

"Clarke..." Lexa insists.

"Raven is not alone," Octavia snaps from the corner. "If Lincoln can survive being a Reaper and come back from the dead than he can save Raven."

Clarke nods her head but her face only showed the grief.

"Don't lose faith Clarke," Kane says.

"I don't want another war!" Clarke cries banging her hands on the table. "This war is supposed to bring eternal peace afterwards but at the cost of what? More lives! I c-can't lose anyone else..."

"None of us want this Clarke," Abby says calmly. "But if you don't get over yourself then whatever chance we have of saving Raven will be completely gone and Lincoln will go with her."

The doors open and a young man rushes in crying out, "we got word from Bellamy!"

Clarke jumps out of her chair. "What is it?"

"He's had a breakthrough, he knows who Allie is."

"Well what is it? Tell me now! Has he heard from Raven? What abo..."

"Clarke!" Abby snaps. "Please calm down, let James think for two minutes."

"James have a seat, tell us the information," Kane says offering him a chair.

Lexa grabs Clarke's arm and forces her to sit. "Okay, so Bellamy and Wick were contacted by..."

"Wick? Wick is there!? And not here?"

"Clarke," Abby says in exasperation.

"But he's the best engineer we got here! If we don't have Raven he can figure out how to destroy these machines!"

"Clarke!" Octavia screeches banging the wall with her hands. "If you don't shut the hell up I'm gonna beat the crap out of you!"

Lexa shoots her a warning look making Octavia take a step back but she still maintains her angry expression. Continue James," Kane says.

"T-they were contacted by Murphy," James says.

"Murphy?" Kane says. "He went with Jaha. Did they talk to Thelonius?"

"No," James says. "Evidently A.L.I.E or 'Allie' is the woman who released all the nukes that destroyed the Earth and made it uninhabitable."

This time it is Lexa who stands. " _What?_ "

"She made a computer Artificial Intelligence version of herself and thinks there should be no life on Earth," James continues. "She has captured and brainwashed Jaha into reactivating the nuke he used to get off the Arc, and she has a robot army coming after us."

"The hull can be penetrated by a high intensity laser!" the engineer cries standing up. "Wick may be far but we have radios and he can give me schematics. We have plenty of mechanics here. We can use the life support system that made the air clean for the citizens here to mass develop thousands of laser guns. It should pierce the hull and make them explode."

Clarke stands. "Are you sure?"

"One hundred percent," he says. "I'll take it to the lab to get accurate readings and get on the radio with Wick."

"There's one more thing," James says.

They all turn to him.

"Bellamy says that there's only a body of water separating him from Allie and the army and the Boat Nation can take the armies through there because the desert is treacherous and there's a giant minefield."

"A minefield?" Mr. Miller says in surprise.

"Bellamy says we can use the radio to locate them," James says.

"I'll get on that right away then start production," the engineer says.

"Malek accompany him, when you get coordinates return so we can prepare the army," Lexa says.

"Prepare an army where most of them don't know how to shoot a gun?" Abby says cocking her head to the side.

"We've been training the extra Trikru warriors since we received the order but that's still not enough," Kane says. "We don't know how big Allie's army is."

"How long will weapon production take?" Lexa says.

"The systems here are efficient and we have supplies to spare," Abby says. "Give or take 2 weeks."

"2 weeks! It's too long!" Octavia cries. "Lincoln and Raven could be dead by then! And probably Bellamy too because how much longer can they wait to be picked up before the robots come for him too?"

Kane looks at Abby significantly and Abby shakes her head.

"Mom, what is it?" Clarke says taking a step towards her.

"Nothing."

"Abby..."

"No Kane! It's took dangerous!"

"What is it mom? We don't have many options here!"

"Please Abby," Octavia says.

"Well the Mountain Men had in storage about a dozen high speed military jets along with the trucks we used to move the Arc here," Abby says.

"High speed jets!"

"Raven and Wick immediately began repairs and they said they fixed it but they never test drove it,". Abby says.

"Mom do you know what a big deal that is?" Clarke cries. "We can save so many lives this way! We can do airstrikes on Allie and do reconnaissance to get coordinates for the missiles we have here."

"Plus we can have our guards spread out to every single clan around the world to train their armies to shoot by tomorrow!" Octavia says excitedly. "They'll have two weeks to train before the Boat Nation starts transporting everyone."

"Are you not listening to me?" Abby says in exasperation. "It's never been test driven before! We don't even know if it works! And if it doesn't we have neither the mechanic or engineer to fix it."

"Then test drive it!" Clarke says slapping her hands on the table. "We have pilots right?"

"Yes," Kane says. "The controls are a lot more simple than anything we had on the Arc."

"Then let's do it," Clarke says. "They can test every single jet. And if they work we get our guards to every single clan to train."

"And how do we ask someone to risk their life to fly a plane that hasn't been flown in a hundred years?" Abby says.

"I'll do it."

Everyone looks to Mr. Miller who lifts his head with determination. "After everything I did to save my son I'm not gonna let some robot take him from me. I trained as a pilot as part of the guard. I can do it."

"Miller are you sure about this?" Kane says.

"You could die," Abby says.

"For Nathan I'll do anything," he says firmly.

"And Bellamy?" Octavia says. "And Raven and Lincoln?"

"Ryder," Lexa says. "Contact Luna, tell her to send a ship to Bellamy's location with slithe warriors. They are to take them to the other side but they are not to engage the robots. They are simply there on a rescue mission. Find Raven and Lincoln and get out with minimal loss of life."

Ryder nods and leaves to obey her orders. "Octavia," Lexa says. "Tomorrow morning you will begin training me to shoot."

Octavia blinks in surprise. "O-okay. _Sha Heda_."

Lexa turns to Clarke, Abby, and Kane who look absolutely surprised. "If he can test drive a plane that might explode for his son, I can learn to shoot for Clarke and our people."

Clarke smiles at her and Abby sighs. "Let's get started then. Miller let's head down to storage."

"I'll let you know how the flight goes it'll be a few hours," Kane says. "Octavia take them to an empty living compartment to rest. These next two weeks will be rough."

They all exit the room and Octavia guides them down the hallways where there are doors lined up against all the walls with numbers. Clarke can't look at them.

Those were homes. Those belonged to the people she had massacred. Those belonged to the innocent children and helpers who hid her people from harm risking their own lives.

"This is the only empty one," Octavia says opening a door. She looks solemn and Clarke is afraid to ask who it belonged to but she does anyways. She needs to know.

"Who's did it belong to?"

"Clarke..." Lexa says.

Octavia frowns. "Maya and her dad."

Clarke wants to throw up.

 _This_ is her punishment she realizes. The punishment that she was searching for in the desert. The punishment she thought was the merger with Lexa but was not. This is the punishment she deserves for killing all those people, staying in the home of the girl who had made it possible for her people to get out of here alive.

"I will be waiting tomorrow morning outside for training _Heda,_ " Octavia says. "Rest well."

She shuts the door behind her, leaving Clarke and Lexa alone. Lexa turns to Clarke who looks like a zombie, standing in the center of the room, eyes dead.

"Clarke?" Lexa says gently touching her shoulder. "Who is Maya?"

"She was a citizen of the Mountain who helped Bellamy when he got on the inside," Clarke says. "She saved him and helped him and all my people, then risked her life to liberate all your people."

Lexa nods. "She is honorable."

"I killed her."

Lexa frowns and grabs her hand. She doesn't need to say anything just be there for her wife.

Clarke lifts her chin with determination. If this was her punishment then she would bear it because it is what she deserves.

She turns to Lexa and says, "I agree to your terms."

Lexa raises a brow.

"I will stay here."

"Clarke, are you sure?"

Clarke nods firmly. "I'm sure Lexa. Let's have a baby."

thanks for reading! Reviews please!


	20. Training

**Summary:** Clarke runs away from Camp Jaha and from Lexa, but destiny has other plans that lead Clarke right back into the arms of a certain brunette warrior. Clexa. Post 2x16.

 **Rating:** M, violence, language, and sexual content in later chapters. Appearance of G!P Lexa.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own The 100 or any of their characters, I am justBORROWING them for my (and hopefully your) entertainment.

 **Merger**

 **Chapter 20**

 _Training_

Lexa and Clarke arrive to the outside area of the camp where many things are happening. Miller is supervising the 10 jets, which all had successful trials, each being loaded with a group of ten armed guards.

All along the large clearing before the trees there's a Grounder camp where the warriors are staying for training. Hundreds of warriors from the Trikru, Desert, and Ice Nation are scattered all around with BB guns and paintguns shooting at targets while Skaikru guards and a lot of the original 100, who returned from Polis to help, walk around and supervise.

Lexa finds Octavia polishing several guns of different types in far corner. Clarke stands beside the rack and says, "damn."

"I think the Commander of a giant army should control every single type of gun," Octavia says. "What I've heard is this is the second set of warriors to learn."

"Second? There has to be hundreds!"

"And there was another hundred last week when the order was given," Octavia says. "Now that the trade to the Ice Nation is done and construction is underway, everything is freed up so that the warriors can train. Even the Ice Nation sent hundreds, Echo included."

"She's here?" Lexa says.

"And she's already mastered three guns," Octavia says. "Turns out shooting arrows and throwing knives gives you impeccable aim."

Lexa smirks. "Let me shoot."

"Patience, gun safety first then shooting," Octavia says grabbing a shotgun from the rack. "Every gun has a safety to stop you from accidently shooting if you press the trigger. If the safety is on you can't shoot."

Lexa takes the gun tentatively and looks at it. "This lever here?"

"No that's the trigger, that makes the gun shoot," Octavia says. "See the small one on the side?"

Lexa nods.

"If you flick it towards you the safety is off, and when you flick it away it's on," Octavia says.

"Do I flick it?"

"Not yet," Octavia says. "Rules. Bullets are very fast, never point it at yourself or anyone you don't intend to shoot. Face the target and get into a shooting stance. Legs shoulder width, knees bent, body steady."

Lexa obeys immediately.

Octavia grabs Lexa's hands and puts her hands in the proper position. "Hold it with both hands and strengthen your body, when you shoot there's a kickback that pushes back against your body."

Lexa nods. "Like when a sword impacts an object."

"Yes," Octavia says. "Now look where the hole of the gun is and think about how you need to aim to get the middle of the target."

Lexa lifts the gun towards the target and practices aiming. Clarke steps up behind her and presses up against Lexa's back. "Make sure to bend your elbows a little like this so you can take the pullback better."

Lexa smirks at the contact. "Am I doing it right?" she says teasingly.

"Uh huh," Clarke breathes burying her face in Lexa's neck and planting a kiss there.

"Aaaalright time to shoot!" Octavia cries tugging Clarke away. "Take off the safety and try to hit the target."

Lexa removes the safety and lifts the gun up to the target. She pulls the trigger and a loud bang sounds.

Lexa jumps at the sound never having heard it so loud and up close. When she looks at the target she sees she hit the bull's eye.

"What the-" Clarke exclaims.

"Like I said impeccable aim," Octavia says shaking her head. "Incredible."

Lexa turns the safety back on then turns to Clarke and Octavia with a smirk.

"You'll get used to the sound, now let's get you some harder targets," Octavia says.

...

When Raven opens her eyes she doesn't know where she is or how long she had been unconscious. She sits up and looks around. She's in some kind of dungeon. It's a cage of bricks underground something. The only light comes in from a small window but it's too small to let Raven see anything.

"You're awake finally."

Raven yelps and scrambles away only to freeze in her spot when she doesn't feel the pinching pain from her leg brace that happens every time she moves.

She looks down at her leg and sees a robotic part that she has never seen before. The metal wraps all around her leg like veins and around her foot is a metal boot.

"The robot that brought you here put that thing on you, it took like four hours and then you were out for like a day. The robots check on you every half day."

Raven looks to the corner at Lincoln who's hiding well in the shadows. "Have you been hiding there the whole time?"

"And when alone looking for an escape," Lincoln says. "I've been picking at this wall with my dagger I think I'm close to breaking through it."

"Where are we?"

"I don't know," Lincoln says. "It's across the desert. I saw it across the water."

"Have you seen Allie?"

"No just robots," Lincoln says crawling out of the corner and handing Raven a bowl of food and some water from his canteen. "Always prepared. They didn't see me so you're safe. What did they do to your leg? Are you okay?"

"Um I think," Raven says. "I don't feel pain like I usually do and I can move it better."

Lincoln helps her stand gently and nods to her to demonstrate. Raven breathes nervously and slowly bounces on the foot. Little by little she gets more comfortable and starts jumping high and running around the room.

"I don't understand! It works better than when my leg was perfectly fine! It's amazing!" Raven says laughing.

Lincoln frowns. "But why did the robots help you?"

There's a clang at the dungeon door and Lincoln quickly jumps back into his corner. Two robots zip in towards Raven and the brunette stumbles back hitting the wall.

"Do you like your new leg Raven Reyes?"

Raven looks towards the door at the slender, attractive woman in killer heels and a red dress that fits snugly to her body. "Who are you?" Raven says.

"Oh how rude of me, allow me to introduce myself," she says stepping down the stairs and stopping right in front of Raven. "I go by A.L.I.E. Artificial Life Interface Extract. But it is easier to call me Allie. It is what you've been calling me already."

" _You're_ Allie?" Raven says bringing a hand forward and swiping right through Allie's body not even phasing her image. "Artificial Intelligence. You must have tons of back-up drives and your hard-drive incased in pure steel to have survived the bombs."

"You are a smart girl Raven Reyes that's why I brought you here," she says. "Come with me."

Raven stays put. "You don't expect me to trust you right?"

"I am an artificial life form Raven Reyes I am incapable of lies. I will not harm you..." her gaze hardens making Raven shudder in fear. "If you come with me."

Raven gulps and follows the woman up the stairs. She gasps when she sees the giant mansion once beyond the dungeon doors. The walls are white embroidered with pure gold all around the corners. Paintings of angels, religion, and beautiful pastures are scattered around the place and the floors are made of marble. The rooms are illuminated with giant glass chandeliers and wall lamps along the way.

"I am building something that requires your expertise," Allie says guiding into a large living room where tools are scattered all around and in the center is a giant nuke.

Raven gasps recognizing it from the one on the Arc that she had maintained various times for safety. She knew that nuke like the palm of her hand, and she's sure that Allie knows this, but how?

"Thelonius dear how come the parts?"

From an adjacent room Thelonius Jaha steps in holding the broken warhead. Raven's eyes widen. "Chancellor Jaha why are you helping her?"

Jaha's eyes look dead, devoid of the puppy-dog hopeful look that used to reside in them. "I must," he says lowly like some sort of drone. "Our people were slaughtered by the Grounders I must avenge them. This nuke will hit Polis. That's what Allie promised."

"What? No! That's a lie Jaha!"

"Must repair the warhead," he says turning around.

"Jaha!" Raven cries running to him and whirling him around. He looks right through her as if she isn't even there. "It's me Raven. I'm one of your people! I'm alive! We're all alive! The Grounders are our friends."

War-head, needs piece," he says.

"Jaha! Listen to me for god sake! Stop this!"

"Warhead," he mutters pulling away from Raven's grip and walking into the adjacent room.

"He cannot hear you," Allie says.

"What did you do to him you son-of-a-bitch!" Raven snaps.

Allie smirks and turns to an item in a glass case. Raven recognizes it as the initiation part of the nuke. "Thelonius has fixed everything, the warhead is all that's left, but my baby won't fly without this and you know it Raven Reyes."

Raven clenches her jaw. "Good."

"The wires destroyed are out of Thelonius' range of knowledge, but you can fix it."

"Never," Raven growls keeping her head up high. "You can kill me. I will never help you."

"Hm, you want to rethink?"

Two robots zoom in carrying along.a struggling Lincoln. Raven jolts. "Lincoln!"

Allie laughs and it makes Raven's blood boil. "Did you really think we didn't know he was here? I am smarter than you Raven Reyes."

"Then why do you need me?" Raven says. "You can't touch anything but your robots can."

"And who can touch them to program them," Allie says. "I made them when I was human."

" _You_ were human?" Raven says with a derisive snort. "Hard to believe."

Allie's face contorts in anger. "You will help me!"

Lincoln cries out as the robots zap him hard with electrical claws making him tremble. "No!" Raven cries.

"You will help me," Allie says with a cruel smile. "Or he dies."

 **And the plot thickens. P.S Sorry for the delay, I had kidney surgery and the recovery was grueling, but I'm a lot better now and I'll try to post as often as I can.**


	21. Voyages

**Summary:** Clarke runs away from Camp Jaha and from Lexa, but destiny has other plans that lead Clarke right back into the arms of a certain brunette warrior. Clexa. Post 2x16.

 **Rating:** M, violence, language, and sexual content in later chapters. Appearance of G!P Lexa.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own The 100 or any of their characters, I am just BORROWING them for my (and hopefully your) entertainment.

AN: Hey guys, it's been a long while, very sorry about that. I had major surgery and I still have another to do and plus I never stopped working the entire time so I haven't had time. Sorry about that. The reviews keep me in check though so I appreciate that, it reminds me to make time to post so keep that up cause I get buried in work and life all the time and writing this fic really gives me a break from all the crap. I'm really glad you're enjoying this story. Now to the moment you've all (mostly) have been waiting for...G!P Lexa! Dun dun dun!

 **Merger**

 **Chapter 21**

 _Voyages_

Clarke sighs nervously and looks at Abby as she jots something down on her clipboard.

"Everything good?" Lexa says from the corner.

Abby nods. "Perfect. Clarke is ovulating and already taking vitamins."

"And you'll care for her while I'm away?" Lexa says.

Abby smiles. "I'll care for her whether you're here or not. Are you both sure about this?"

"We want to have a child yes," Clarke says.

Abby can't help but smile. "I'll admit not knowing much about this _Calentare_ business makes me fearful as a doctor not really knowing what to expect, but as Abigail Griffin I'm gonna have a grandchild and how can I not be happy about that?"

"I will send for Petra, she knows a lot more," Lexa says. "What time shall I be by tomorrow to...donate?"

Abby chuckles. "Any time. You'll just be leaving some samples in a few cups in case you don't conceive on any of the tries you have before you leave."

Lexa nods as Clarke jumps off the table and takes Lexa's hand. "Thanks mom," Clarke says.

"Good luck," Abby says.

Clarke and Lexa walk to their room in complete silence. They're both nervous and they can feel it.

When they step into the room and shut the door behind them, Clarke lets out a nervous sigh.

"If you don't want to..."

"I want to Lexa it's just..." Clarke says. "I was with Finn...once. He wasn't much bigger than your fingers."

Lexa snorts.

Clarke glares at her and Lexa bows. "Sorry."

"I think it'll hurt right?"

"It does for a moment."

Clarke looks at Lexa as if asking for an explanation.

"I've heard," Lexa quickly adds. "I don't know how it'll feel for me. Men don't talk about it and the only other alphas I know are far away or Indra who...well I don't need to explain that one."

"It comforts me to know you're new at this," Clarke says.

Lexa takes her hand guiding her to the bedroom saying, "come."

"I hope so," Clarke says with a smile.

Lexa laughs. "Me too."

They step into the room and close the door behind them. Clarke nervously lifts off her shirt and starts fidgeting with the button of her pants.

Lexa grabs her hands and pushes them away. "There is no rush Clarke."

"Can Alphas carry babies?"

Lexa is surprised by that. "Uh yes...some Alphas prefer men or other Alphas. When they are with child _Calentare_ stops just like the period and comes back afterwards. Why are you asking this?"

"Because we developed on the Arc a way for same sex couples to conceive with science," Clarke says. "It would still be ours."

"I cannot carry right now Clarke, right before a war."

Clarke shakes her head. "Not now Lexa. After the war. In the future when we wanna give our child a brother or sister."

"Oh." Lexa turns away biting her lip.

"What is it?" Clarke says caressing Lexa's cheek.

"No _Heda_ has ever had more than one child for fear of sibling rivalry," Lexa says. "They might kill each other to try to be the next _Heda_."

"But if you raised your kids right, teach them to love each other and share everything..."

"If anyone could raise them like that it would be you, but the risk is still there," Lexa says turning and grabbing Clarke's hands. "I would love to carry your baby believe me Clarke I would. But we can't risk it."

Clarke nods and caresses her cheek. "I understand Lexa."

"Do you still wanna have a baby with me?"

Clarke bites her lip and slides Lexa's armor off her shoulders. Lexa smiles and stares at the blonde's face as she unbuttons her tunic, slides it off then starts undoing her binding.

"I hope our baby has your eyes," Lexa says with a grin.

Clarke laughs as she unhooks her own bra and tosses it aside. "Your eyes are so much better."

Lexa chuckles and wraps her arms around Clarke's waist lifting her off the ground. Clarke squeals as Lexa spins her around in the air then tosses her onto the bed playfully.

Clarke giggles and wraps her legs around Lexa's hips tugging her towards her. Lexa grunts as she loses her balance and falls on top of Clarke.

Clarke's eyes widen as she feels Lexa's erection pressing against her stomach. Lexa blushes and Clarke nearly gasps.

She never thought the Commander was even capable of blushing and now she never wants to stop seeing that.

"Sorry, I usually stay away from temptation and deal with the pain," Lexa says turning away. "I c-can't control it."

"That's okay Lexa," Clarke says turning Lexa's face towards her. "It's okay to lose control with me. It turns me on."

Lexa gulps. "It does?"

Clarke slips her hand into Lexa's pants and wraps her hand around her length.

"Nngguuhh," Lexa groans dropping her head onto Clarke's shoulder.

"My God it's so _big_ ," Clarke says.

"Proportionate," Lexa mutters with a shaky moan.

Clarke strokes her member firmly feeling it's length, which is indeed proportionate, but noting that it's quite thick. She gulps in fear.

"I will go slow Clarke," Lexa says, her voice gruff with arousal. "But please stop, I can't take anymore."

Clarke nods and stops, letting Lexa stand to take off her pants and underwear. Clarke gasps at the sight. Even with a part so... _masculine_ , Lexa still looks beautiful.

Clarke lifts her hips off the bed and quickly kicks off her jeans and panties. Lexa grunts and leans down to lick up Clarke's slit.

"Mm," Clarke breathes.

Lexa swirls her tongue around and licks all over then backs away smacking her lips. Clarke can't help but blush.

Lexa kneels in between Clarke's legs on the bed and gently rubs her length against Clarke's slit soaking it. She presses her member against Clarke's entrance and pushes.

"Ohhh fuck," Clarke says.

Lexa groans her brow burrowing. She pushes again this time getting the tip in. They both groan together and Lexa freezes eyes clenched shut.

Clarke grips Lexa's hips roughly all of a sudden and shoves her in with one firm pull. "Yeesss!" Clarke cries as Lexa trembles and braces her hands on either side of Clarke's head.

Clarke stays still, watching Lexa grunt and shake trying to keep her control. "It's okay to cum you know," Clarke says. "You've never done this before."

"Without you? No, absolutely not," Lexa says between gritted teeth.

With a sigh Clarke grips Lexa's shoulders and flips them around quickly never once breaking their union together.

"Clarke!" Lexa cries as Clarke presses Lexa firmly against the bed.

"It's okay Lexa," Clarke says smiling at her. "You've never done this. Men practice for years and some never get it right. You don't have to get it the first time."

Before Lexa can respond Clarke is grinding her hips and riding her hard. Lexa's eyes roll back and she grips Clarke's hips to try to slow her down, to try to gain control but she's already barreling towards the edge with a momentum that can't be stopped.

Lexa tenses all over and cries out as her hips jolt upwards and the orgasm slams through her body with a force that leaves her breathless. She feels her release pouring into Clarke and Clarke moans taking it all in.

She collapses onto the bed as Clarke slows down and gently moves off of Lexa. She lies beside Lexa leaning on her elbows to watch all the emotions rushing through Lexa's face.

It happens quickly. Lexa breath speeds up and her face contorts as the brunette suddenly breaks into sobs. Clarke simply pulls Lexa close to her letting her cuddle firmly against her chest. Lexa sobs hard, shaking and gripping onto Clarke for dear life.

After a long moment Lexa calms down and lies drained against Clarke's chest as the blonde gently caresses the brand on her shoulder.

"That was for TonDC right?" Clarke says.

Lexa nods.

"And Gustus."

Lexa whimpers and sobs again.

"It's okay Lex," Clarke says running her fingers through her hair. "It's okay to grieve. It's okay to cry. I'm learning that now, being here facing the ghosts of my past. If you don't let out those emotions it eats you alive."

"I haven't cried since Costia," Lexa says.

Clarke nods slowly. "You're safe with me Lexa. You can be weak with me."

Lexa shakes her head. "No Clarke you are strong. You make me stronger. Stronger than I've ever been in my life."

"Good," Clarke says. "Stay that strong when you're fighting a robot army with warriors using weapons they barely know."

Lexa tilts her head up and kisses Clarke's jawline. "I will fight for you. I will always fight for you."

 **AN: Thank you for reading, reviews are most definitely welcome. See ya soon!**


	22. The Rescue

**Summary:** Clarke runs away from Camp Jaha and from Lexa, but destiny has other plans that lead Clarke right back into the arms of a certain brunette warrior. Clexa. Post 2x16.

 **Rating:** M, violence, language, and sexual content in later chapters. Appearance of G!P Lexa.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own The 100 or any of their characters, I am just BORROWING them for my (and hopefully your) entertainment.

 **Merger**

 **Chapter 22**

 _The Rescue_

Bellamy points ahead with anxiety. During the day that they had sailed across the water to save Raven and Lincoln, they had been attacked by four man-eating snakes. One of the Desert guards and five of the Boat Crew fell victims to its jagged jaws and Wick looks about ready to shit his pants.

Bellamy can only be happy to finally reach land, even if it means facing a robot army completely defenseless. The anchor the ship at the shore beside a small boat with snake-bite marks all over it.

Bellamy immediately spots two drones watching them and curses. "Shit! Everyone off the ship. Allie knows we're here we have to run before the army gets here!"

They warriors obey immediately gripping their weapons strongly and jumping onto the sand. Wick follows behind him gripping his gun nervously.

"Don't worry about fighting Wick just stay alive," Bellamy says.

"I'll fight anyone, they have Raven in there!"

"I know, believe me I get it," Bellamy says. "But desperation makes your guard go down. You'll be no use to Raven if you're dead."

Bellamy does a quick headcount as they run through the beach. One desert guard and 8 remaining boat crew. A robot zooms at them fast and Bellamy shouts, "watch it!"

The robot is large flashing bright red around the disk. A slot on the side opens and a large machine gun slides out.

"Shit! Cover! Find cover!" Bellamy cries gripping Wick's arm and tugging him behind a rock. He only sees the remaining desert guard, Kallen, tackle two boat crew women behind a rock before the shots start.

There's screaming everywhere and chunks of rock and sand flies everywhere. Bellamy turns and sees three more boat crew men huddled behind a rock covering their heads protectively.

The robot won't stop shooting. They're trapped.

"I'm running scans," Wick cries over the sound. "There's a lighthouse nearby made of a steel that bullets can never get through. But we won't get there while that thing is shooting."

"I'll cover," Bellamy says lifting up his gun. "You and the Grounders get there and I'll meet you."

"Are you crazy man? You won't survive!"

"Wick, you have to continue this mission!" Bellamy says gripping his shoulders. "Barricade yourselves in there if I'm not there in twenty minutes and find a way to shut down this damn Army. Then get Raven and Lincoln out and get on that ship back."

Wick gulps. "I'm just an engineer."

"And I was just a lowly criminal, things change," Bellamy says. "Go on three!"

Bellamy yells out to the Grounders, "follow Wick! Don't turn back! On three!"

He sees Kallen and the Grounders on the other side nodding as he readies his gun and counts, "one, two...THREE!"

Bellamy jumps up and starts shooting recklessly at the robot while running in the opposite direction of Wick and the Grounders who head up a large hill.

Bellamy jumps behind another rock as the robot returns fire. The rock breaks up quickly and Bellamy turns to fire again.

His gun clicks and he runs as he digs his pockets for more bullets. Bullets rain at his feet and Bellamy jumps barely dodging them.

"Bye bitch!"

Bellamy turns at the voice and sees the robot explode into a million pieces. Bellamy flies in the air from the impact and lands on the sand with a grunt. He leans up onto his elbow and shakily replaces the bullet cartridge. He stands up quickly, gun at the ready, as the smoke clears.

Standing on the other side, decorated in bullet belts, dozens of hand grenades around his hips, two machine guns hanging off his back, and a large bazooka leaning against his shoulder is John Murphy.

Bellamy lowers his weapon and sighs. "Holy shit."

"Don't be so relieved, there's a shitton behind me," Murphy says. "Come on let's go."

Bellamy follows Murphy to a hole in the ground where he jumps in and Murphy closes a metal latch behind them.

"Everyone else with me went to a lighthouse nearby," Bellamy says. "Are they safe there?"

"Yes," Murphy says. "If they lock that door and never get out."

"Where's your radio? We have to tell them."

"Come on," Murphy says guiding Bellamy through a maze of sewers. "This place was once the city of New York. They had an intricate subway and sewer system that I've been using to my advantage. I found a place the robots haven't been able to break into."

"Where'd you find that bazooka?" Bellamy says.

"The lighthouse, the dude that owned it was a weapon freak," Murphy says. "Evidently this Allie bitch was his girlfriend and he made bombs for her as gifts. She later killed him and everyone by releasing all of them to all of Earth. She did in a succession so that people didn't know when their city was getting hit and in a matter of a year everyone was dead leaving an artificial version of herself and a robot army as slaves."

"What the fuck," Bellamy says shaking his head. "She's twisted."

"She's demented," Murphy shouts his body shaking with rage.

Bellamy takes a step back. Murphy's eyes are crazed as if the madness that overtook him when he was at the dropship with them took over ten fold. He says nothing more as he continues to follow Murphy through the sewers.

"We'll get you out of here Murphy," Bellamy says. "I know we don't have the best history but everything's changed."

"Oh yeah?" Murphy says whirling on his heel and twitching almost violently. "So people aren't being slaughtered left and right?"

"We saved our people from the Mountain and we live there," Bellamy says. "We have a huge city with so much more than we ever had on the Arc. And no more Capital Punishment. People are free to leave..."

"To the forest with the vicious Grounders who would've killed me for Finn's crime?" Murphy snaps.

"We have an alliance with them now," Bellamy says. "We are welcome to live in their cities and all we want is peace. That's why we're here Murphy. We want to stop Allie so we can live in peace, no more killing."

Murphy blinks taking it all in. "Peace?"

"And you are welcome to join us," Bellamy says. "Start fresh. No more crimes and floated parents."

"Why would you want to help me?"

"Because you're my people Murphy," Bellamy says with a kind smile. "We've all made mistakes. I tried to kill Jaha, I nearly hung you for a crime you didn't commit, I helped slaughter all the innocent people at Mount Weather. And now I'm on the Council, people of the Arc see me as a hero. If I can be pardoned for my crimes so can you."

"A fucking _hero?_ " Murphy cries. "Oh that's just _rich_!"

"Murphy," Bellamy says gripping his shoulder and ignoring the twitch that wracks his body. "If you help me rescue Lincoln, Raven, and Jaha and defeat Allie you'll not only be a hero to the Arc but to the Grounders. You'll have everything you've ever wanted."

"What do _you_ know about what I want?"

"As much as I hate to admit it we're similar Murphy," Bellamy says. "Peace, comfort, luxury, and women. Is that about right?"

Murphy cocks his head to the side.

"And let me tell you, Grounder women are _really_ good in bed," Bellamy says with a smirk.

Murphy looks dead serious then a smile breaks through his face. "Hah you dog! If we get through this alive you tell me everything."

"Let's kill this bitch," Bellamy says as Murphy opens a large door and guides him into a small room lit by small lanterns.

Weapons of all types hang all around the room, including two bazookas, seven machine guns, and a whole box of grenades and bullets.

Murphy shuts the door behind them and goes to the radio turning the knobs. Static fills the room and Bellamy sits beside Murphy as he tinkers with it.

"Damn it! Leaving the signal on fucked it up!" Murphy yells hitting the wall with his fist.

Bellamy notes that his knuckles are covered in bruises and large cuts.

"I can't contact anyone," Murphy says.

"Can you listen to radio transmissions?" Bellamy says. "We have an army of Grounders and Arkers with guns that can destroy the robots coming in and we can keep track."

"It won't be a surprise," Murphy scoffs. "The bitch's drones see everything and she probably listens to all our transmissions."

"Fine then we'll be just as informed," Bellamy says. "Wick is smart, he'll figure out a way to send messages without her knowing."

"I'll open all the lines so we can listen," Murphy says. "It's all I can do. Do you have a plan?"

"No not really, I'm only supposed to rescue Raven and Lincoln who were kidnapped until the army arrives," Bellamy says. "We can infiltrate."

"And die before reaching the door," Murphy scoffs. "Besides why would I help Raven? She tried to sacrifice me to the Grounders for Finn."

"You shot her and made her lose the ability to use one of her legs," Bellamy says.

Murphy nods and says, "kudos."

The static of the radio zips and suddenly a voice is heard. "Wick to Ark, I hope there no interference. We've arrived to Allie's island. We've lost 5 men to the man-eating snakes, then three more were shot down by Allie's robots. Bellamy covered for us to make it to a light-house that's heavily guarded.

"Bellamy told us to wait 20 minutes then lock us in. It's been 30. The robots were trying to burst in so I had to lock us in. I'm really sorry, but we lost Bellamy."


End file.
